Darkness Looms
by Katraa
Summary: From the depths of the darkness came the white dragon. To save the world of Lunar and beyhond. But after the world was saved, and the others died, what purpose did he serve? What made him change? [nallcentric]
1. From The Depths Of The Past

This is a story I've been wanting to do for a long time, but haven't mustered up the courage to actually write it for over two years. Seeing their isn't much Lunar 2 fanfics out there anymore, I'm going to dedicate half my time to lunar, and the other tales. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this. And yes, this is a nall pov, and takes place between Silver Star Story and Eternal Blue.

Warnings: Swearing, Mild Violence, Dark angst

Darkness Looms

Prologue: Creating the Wound

_You don't understand, do you Alex? Seeing you lay here, on deaths bead. You lost your soul when Luna was taken and killed by the Bluestar followers. You were never ok after that, were you? You've lied to me. And now, you're about to leave me… my oldest friend. I just wanted to tell you thanks for all the years. And all the fish. I've never really gotten the chance to say this until now but Alex…Alex? ALEX!_

I have the same dream every night. That same nightmare. It haunts me, and has made it, it's prime goal to destroy the remainder of my eternal damnation. That dream, it's so real. The prickles on my white fur, his loosening grasp on my wings. The feeling of lose and despair. Ever since Alex died, I've lost a part of myself. My true identity. I've lost what made me me, Made me Nall.

Lifting my light color fur head, I glanced around the dark alleyway. Dawn was approaching, and the harsh cold of winter was drawing near. I used to love winter, honestly. But now, it just feels so empty, and sorrowful. Sighing, I cracked open my ruby eyes fully, and made aware of my surroundings. This was my home. It was a dingy dark alleyway in Meridia, made out of some sort of stone. Seeing the alley was made of stone, the cold seemed to stay for hours after the morning frost. Might I add that even my thick layer of fur can't protect me against something this cold.

Outstretching my wings, I stretched my paws, and felt the usual feeling of cold brick beneath me. I didn't remember falling asleep the night before. Then again, all the days seemed to merge. Swishing my wings casually, I gently departed off the ledge I called my 'bed' and flew down to the dirt that lay at the bottom of this 'hell-hole'. As I strode into the sun, my current state was evident. The coat that once shone so bright was now a dull brown, and the ruby eyes that used to be filled with so much enthusiasm were space less beings.

"And so dawns another day," My voice had grown less squeaky and naïve over these past years. The once young kind-hearted white dragon was gone, and replaced with a much more mellow white dragon, even if I had no right to continue to bear the title. How long was it before I could take my place as the protector of the goddess Athena? How long?

"Better catch some grub, before the sailors leave port," Muttering the words to myself softly, as if not to let anyone hear, doubting there was anyone around. Casting suspicious looks around, I began my daily trout down the sidewalks of the bustling town. Oh how this town held so many memories to me. The shops of Ramus, Jessica, Kyle. Everyone that I ever cared about was dead. Jessica, being the half-human she was, was the last to die. Last year to be exact. I didn't attend the funeral in her honor. I lost the will to do that when Mia passed away.

I guess talking to yourself makes time go by, seeing I reached the port in no time flat. Shifting looks at the stands by the boats, I estimated my timing to grab a fish, and scamper away without being seen. To think I was once a respected dragon, and now a scoundrel scavenging for food. Twitching my left ear, a chill ran down my back, through my wings, and past my curling tail. Uneasily, I began my assault.

Humans are quite pathetic, although at one point I used to admire them so much. How they can easily miss the things right in front of them. Easily catching a fish by the neck, I swoosh by the usual stand. The fat man with the odd moustache always missed my surprise snacks. What an odd man he was.

"Like taking starlites from a dead soldier," Sure, the comparison was cruel, but it was true. And my current state really did fit the expression. Flying to a high ledge above the market place, I set down the fish and laid down upon the soft belly of my stomach. It had been more then twenty four hours since my last meal, so the temptation to bite into that fish was strong. But I had other prioties.

Turning my back to the overlooking ledge, I gently tapped a paw against the glass of the broken down building. How the glass remained in tact all these years was a mystery. Waiting for a few moments, a small calico made her way from the other part of the house, to the windowsill. Her green eyes glistened with starvation.

"Here. You know, you should try your hand at street life, it's quite amusing to play tricks on these humans," If it wasn't for the human degrading, you could have thought I was back to myself.

"Thank you, kind dragon," The feline purred and took the fish in her mouth. "But I must turn down your purposal to leave this house. My caretaker is ill, and leaving her would break her fragile heart. But thanks for the meal." She bowed her head and jumped down. The hole I slid the fish through was just large enough for this type of fish, but wouldn't serve well for a cat to slip through.

"Felines…" I muttered.

Author's Note:

Prolouges are always short. This was just a foreshadowing on Nall's life, and how he turned so bitter. The transformation to be able to turn human, AND the power of the White Dragon's will be soon. Well, if anyone reads this, thanks!


	2. Destiny Begins

**This is the second chapter of Darkness Looms. Hopefully this chapter will give you more insight about Nall, and yes it is longer. Much longer. I know, the prolouge was very short indeed, you'll also see how much the loveable kitty from Lunar Silver really changed. And this chapter is where he is given his human form. He won't be given the post of White Dragon Protector of Althena for a few more chapters. And the creation for taben's peak? Very far away. Hope you enjoy my story, seeing there isn't many Lunar Stories updated anymore.**

* * *

**Darkness Looms**  
Chapter One: Destiny Begins

* * *

"You damn cat, get your furry ass out of 'ere!"

Pathetic humans. There grammer is horrible, and their ability to notice a dragon from a cat is even worse. How could humans be so cruel? They used to respect me. Did respect towards non-humans suddenely disappear after the death of the newest goddess and the Dragonmaster? I was starting to think so. This world, it's so cruel and cold. It's strange, I'm all alone in this world. A never aging dragon stuck at the age of a teenager. Wisdom? I could deal with out that. Manners? Who needs them. Love? What is this thing called 'love'. Fate? There's no such thing, if there was, there would be a meaning to life by now.

Pads of my paws were beginning to hurt horribley, and the scorching sun of Meribia made my daily comutie made it appalluing. Sighing lightly, my flank lifted gentley. The dirts on my pelt were beginning to increase, so a bath was in order. And when baths were needed, the easiest result is to find a water fountain. As I contiuned my walk, tail swishes every now and then, my eyes seemed to travel off and fall upon random travelers. Anyone one of them could be of the Black Cult, an organization I have recentely heard about through the grapvine. Then again, anyone of them could be the next dragonmaster. Clenching my teeth, my ruby eyes fell upon central square oddly. What was so different about this place?

"This city holds nothing more for me, maybe a visit to Grandpa Quark is in order." The only person left that I could really relate to was the one and only legendary White Dragon. So many times before I had seeked guidance from him, so this wouldn't be any different. Would it?

Twitching my right ear slightly, I felt a gentle breeze pass through my delicate fur. The coniditons were perfect for our meeting, how did I know this? The blessing of the winds of course. You have to keep up. Stretching out my wings, I glanced around. Not one human or beast alike was phased by the display of my heavnely flying abitily.

"Cat with wings over here," I mutterted and looked downward at my paws as I slowly lifted myself off the ground. "And not one of them cares," I gazed around. When did humans become this irggoant to their surroundings? And when did I become this... cold? I was truly tunring into someone else. This wasn't me. This just couldn't be.

Flapping my wings at a constant speed, I easily made it into the air above the city I called home. How different things looked from above. I hadn't seen this view for quite some time, and just looking at it now, the spiraling buildings, the millions of people, it gave you that feeling of connection. But then again, I had no one besides Quark to be connected to. Lowering my gaze, I began to sail through the milky clouds to the white Dragon Shrine, back to where my life began.

It didn't take me that long to arrive back. True, the flight did take alot out of me, but this meeting was far more important. Settling down in the middle of the woods, the familar scent of home filled my nostrils. Just that smell made my ears perk, and my tail begin to swish contently. A slight smile, for the first time in years, passed my dragon lips. Maybe I could forgive, maybe the humans weren't as bad as I thought they were. Just possibly.

_"Nall, is that you?"_

My ears suddenely shot out in alarm when my name was spoken for the first time in decades. Stutteritng I glanced around to see who had summonded me. My ability to speak was oddly paralazyed, probably from shock, as I sat in the middle of the cluster of trees.

"Who.. is it?" Ok, I was a bit of a coward. But when you've had no contact with intelligable beings, besides the average alleycat here and there, you tend to get nervous. Gulping down any pride I had left up to this moment, I awaited an answer. Unfolding my wings once more, I got on alert just incase I needed a quick getaway. But that was just me. The type to flee from battle, escape instead of fight. Is this what I've become.

_"My, you surely have grown. It is I, Quark. You desire a meeting with me, do you not?" _

"Quark!" The name escaped my lips, and I was filled with a sudden joy. He was still alive, and he recongozied me. Just by scent, concluding he wasn't flying around for fun.. A grin passed from ear to ear as I began to think of someting else to say to the elder. "Yes, I do. Are we to meet at the White Dragon Alter?" I had been waiting for this meeting for quite some time, so I had lots of time to pratice what to say.

_"I'm pleased you remember, young one. I'll be awaiting you." _

And with that, the familiar warmth of a comrade disappeared as fast as it came. Pausing, I folded my wings against my back once more. Considering whether or not to waste time and transfer into my true dragon form, I decided to remain in this form. In life, you shouldn't waste your energy when not needed. You never know when you might need to protect yourself against backstabbers, or those who oppose peace.

Trotting my way through the forest to the crystal lake, the low feeling of guilt swept over me. The moment I saw that lake, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Call me crazy, even though I probably am by now, but I swore I heard the faintest note of the song Luna used to pratice everday. Luna... Alex. I promised you I'd live for your memories. But I can not live among the humans who opposed you, and ultimately disposed of you!

Finally crossing across the marble stones and into the dragon alter, I glanced straight into the darkness. As expected, the familiar voice of the one called 'Grandpa' Quark gave a slight chuckle. Stunned, I paused for a moment, with one paw raised. Shrugging off any concern or anxiouty, I contiuned my trot down the diamond path until the dragon came into view, sitting upon the same rock he did so many moons ago.

"Young one, what is it that you request from me?" His voice was frailer then I remembered. The usual powerful tone was replaced with a calmer, and eldest voice. A bit taken back, I took a few moments to collect my thoughts.

"Grandpa Quark, I want to know what am I to do! What do I do with my life! My friends.. they all died at the hands of humans and beast alike! Time and anger killed them. How can I live to forgive? What am I to do!" By the end of my plee, I was basically on the edge of the path, yelling for answers. Holding back the tears of remeberance, I starred into the vacant eyes of the wise one. He seemed so still, and at peace with the world.

"You have many things troubling you, young one. It is not the humans fault your friends were killed. You said yourself time was the murderer, after all." His expression did not change when he answered me. Feeling a bit angry, I dug my claws into the ground deeper, hoping to maintain my anger.

"But what am I to do, Grandpa Quark! What purpose do I serve?"

"Protection, young dragon."

"P-protection for the goddess?" The words became slurs as I starred at the elder. Was my life really built around that one simple task. I wouldn't allow it. There was more to life then living as a servant to a goddess, especially when that goddess used to be your friend, but was replaced when death knocked upon her door.

"Yes, young white. You must protect the Goddess Althena at all costs. Along with that responsibility however, comes blessings, and abilites," Although the subject was lightening up, the same vacant stare contiuned in his eyes.

"Abilites, grandpa?" What possible abilites could a dragon need?

"Abilites that will enrich your life as a white dragon." Quark whispered softly. The flicker of amusement passed his eyes and my heart sank.

"What powers? The power of unlimited fire?" Excitement flashed in my eyes.

"No, not those, young one." Quark sighed..

"Then which ones?" My heart was pounding, and my tail began to swish rapdily. I was far too excited for my own good, but just the thought of actual powers was well worth it.

"Ones that will teach you a lesson about life. Hmmm, I see fit that this gift should be given to you know," He closed his eyes, and began mutterting the ancient Bluestar language only known to the few dragons. Everything went black for a few moments, before I opened up my eyes once more. Nothing felt different.

"If you don't mind me asking, grandpa, what power did you give me?" I questioned.

"That is obvious, young one," A smile flickered across his ancient lips. I tried to dig my claws into the ground from anger, but oddly... no reaction came. In fact, I was on.. two legs!

Jumping back from startlement, I starred down at this wretched body that had been given to me. A.. human body. My heart sank a thousand times and my pulse began to increase. What possible purpose did turning me into the one thing I despied help?

"Is this some sort of joke!" I hollered, lifting up my right arm with my left. The usual muscle I felt was gone, and the weak support of two legs was two akward. No wonder humans hated their own kind so much.

"Dear Nall, if you are to serve your purpose in life, you must be able to live among the humans. You were born for serving the goddess, yes, but you can do far more with your life. Reach out to the humans, the younglins, show-" Quark began but his vacant stare suddenely turned into a stunned look. Heart pounding, I whirled around to see what he was starring at, but resulted in my clumsily falling down on the ground and knocking my head.

"Clumsy human body!" I hissed, standing up. Looking into the dark tunnel, I saw the glow of fire drawing closer. Fire? But wouldn't that be spreading, not just concentrated. Then that must mean.. humans had enfiltrated the wholy Dragon Den!

"HUMANS!" I spat and quickly tried to turn into my ultimate form. I waited a few moments, no cooperation.

"What the!" I began but saw humans pushing past me, in robes, holding torches and staves. Falling over ocne more, I was pushed against the side of the wall. Trying to stand up, I found myself weak and frail. How could this be possible? Starring at the humans, I watched as one took the lead and stepped forward to Quark. What were they planning to do!

"Quark, you're reign of protection for the goddess is over. You're time ends here!" The human utterted. My heart stopped and I heard a scream escape my lips.

"You damned human!" Twitching, I felt sparks run down my back. Sitting powerlessly, I watched in horror as the man took of his hood. No.. it couldn't be.. the man who was going to kill the last person I held dear to me, was Ghaelon!

"I've lived a good life, dragonmaster.Being slayed by one who truly understood dragons is no crime, but a reward," Quark closed his eyes and I sensed anger flash up in Ghaelon.

"Grandpa! What are you saying!" I hissed through the pain.

"Don't ever call me by that title again. I am no dragonmaster. This world will soon rule under I, and the ancient lord Zophar. Mock my words, Quark. But you won't get to see this empire now will you?" And with that, the cave went white. My body became numb, and everything seemed to die. Nothing was like it was.

* * *

I woke up, laying down in the middle of what looked like a cabin somewhere. Reaching out, I scratched my hair, seeing I was still in human form, and dared to open my eyes. Along my body were several scratches, wounds, and scars. Glaring, I managed to stand up and regain control of my body.

"Where the fuck am I..." I spoke to myself. Wherever I was, whatever was going to happen, I knew one thing was certain. The humans were going to pay. They will all die under my control, that's a promise. They will suffer for the pain they've caused through my life. The humans will all pay for this...

* * *

**AN:**

**Ok, so it was alittle longer. Angst? Alittle. It might make some sense. Ha ha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had lots of fun writing it. Poor nall, this is where he turns so bitter in l2. Poor poor nall. and if you're wondering where he is, think for a moment ;) You'll find out in the next chapter. Honestly, it isn't that hard to guess.**


	3. Deepening The Wound

Onward to the third chapter of Darnkess Looms. Thanks for the review(s). I really appreicate it. Shows people are actually reading it. yay :) Anyways, I've thought about this chapter carefully, and thought how Nall would react to everything, after Quark's death. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy and this doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Darkness Looms  
Chapter Three: Deepening The Wound

Let's just say this wasn't the worst place I've ever woken up in. I can remember this one building that was falling apart. The smell of rats and spoiled garbage hung through that building. Even the ledge I found myself perched on, was slowly chipping away. Taking in those details, I had assumed it was an old mill used by the Vile Tribe. But this place? It seemed like a small lodge set far away from everything. The wood wasn't decaying, there was a few windows. And then there were these odd bars. Bars that went in all directions around me. Similar to a ... prison!

"What the!" Arising to my feet rapidly, I felt a surge of pain rush through my head. This human body would take much getting used to. But the extra height was nice, to be honest. Glancing around, I was sure it was a prison. Yet the question why I was in a prison in the middle of nowhere was much more important.

"Ghaleon thinks he can overtake the world by force, eh? Well, he's got another thing coming to him," Glaring at the bars, I calculated how much fire it would take to melt them away. Yes, I was very confident in my powers. Sure I had limited abilities, but I was proud. Who could honestly say they could breath fire on command? No one, that's sure.

"Melt," I hissed under my breath, as I opened my mouth. I awaited the usual scorch of fire to come blazing out, but there was just air. Air and some spit. Pausing, my heart sank. No, he couldn't have taken my powers? Grabbing onto one of the bars, I kneeled on the ground and starred at the wooden panels beneath me.

"Where am I...?" Hours went by, without solution. Why couldn't they have built a window inside the jail cell? Then again, who would be that naive to build an escape for their prison? Then there was the question, who's prisoner was I? Growling angrily, I started shaking the nearest rod of metal with rage. Whoever built this place must have been quite the contractor, seeing they did not budge when I grabbed them.

"Am I ever going to get out of this damn place?" Everything seemed hopeless, and the returning anger to the humans who did this to me slowly returned. Humans did this to me. Humans were the cause of all this suffering and war on this world. They have to be stopped.

I was stroke awake from my most distant thoughts by a rock hurdling at my head. Hitting my on the left side of my forehead, the rock landed on the ground next to me. Stunned, I grabbed the rock and stood up, looking for whoever chucked the rock.

"Show yourself, coward!" I demanded, clutching the rock tightly. No response. Raising an eyebrow, I remained firm. "I said show yourself!" Still no response. Becoming angry, I stomped my left foot, but then fell over from the unusual shift in position. "Damn human legs," I murmured standing back up weakly.

"It's human!" A voice shrilled from the shadows. Perking up my ears to the best of my ability, I silently cursed the human ears I was given. A cats were much more useful.

"I am no human. I am the heir of the White Dragons!" I hissed. Ok, so maybe I was a little full on myself, and maybe giving my identity straight out was a bad idea, but I wasn't one to think ahead. When the time came to push, I shoved with all my might. Figuravely speaking, of course.

"It's a crazy human toooo!" The voice giggled. Tilting my head, I came to the conclusion my torture was a youngling. The naive ness in it's voice was far too evident. Twitching my left eye, I took a step closer to the bars.

"Show yourself." I spoke calmly. The voice did not answer, and no one appeared from the shadow. Why didn't people listen to me? "Show yourself!" I yelled. Instead of the figure of a young girl I was expecting, a man of his early twenties stepped out from the shadows, with a young girl clutching his side in fear. Uneasily, I took a few steps back into the middle of my cell.

"My daughter says you're claiming your the White Dragon," The human spoke. He wore green slacks, and a brown vest over a black tunic. An unmistakable sword with sheathed by his side. Brown hair that ran down to his ear was highlighted by black strands. Whoever this human was, he seemed like a warrior.

"That's correct. I am the heir of the White Dragons. And I assure you I am going to take that title when I get out of here," I told the two humans. Clenching my fists, I let the rock slip from my fists and it hit the gorund with a gentle thud. The human male snickered and opened a door on the side of the cell.

"Do you have a name, then?" He asked, leaving the younger human outside. Name? That's right. My name. Before the ordeal at the White Dragon alter, I had forgotten I ever had a name. No one ever called me by it anymore, so why remember it?

"It's Nall," I whispered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"You look far more human than dragon," The human male observed, walking over closer. Still avioding eye contact, I gave a stiff nod.

"Before the White Dragon before me was murdered, he gave me this wretched human body," I growled to myself, trying to keep my voice and anger down.

"You don't seem to be very fond of humans." The male observed. He extended his hand and placed it on my shoulder. My heart stopped, and I starred at him. Was he going to kill me? Uneasily, I starred at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked nervously. The man smiled and withdrew his hand. The girl outside the cell paced around, wathcing us talk. I was weaponless, in this strange place. All I had left was trust. But how long would I be able to keep that?

"I am Zoteaki," He seemed like he wanted to say more, but he kept silent. Shifting uneasily, I starred at him.

"You don't seem like any other human I've seen," I heard myself say. Maybe I ought to keep my thoughts to myself. Just then, a question flashed through my mind. Wasn't I taking out my revenge on these pathetic humans? What was stopping me. What was so different about this man.

"If you truly are a dragon, you should know the answer to your question," And with that he turned his back and stepped outside the cell, leaving the door open. Starring blankly, I tried to understand his words. Shrugging, I just stood there and glanced at the open door. "Follow, white dragon," He told me kindly and grabbed the young girl's hand and led her down a hall. Standing there, I just glowered at the ceiling.

"What is going on..." I asked myself, then took off after them.

When I finally found where Zoteaki was, I had to take a breath. This human body was far more difficult to run with. Gasping for air, I walked up to the man who was sitting at the edge of the cabin. Taking a step out into the sun, I noticed we were far up on a treehouse. Glancing over the edge, I found myself stunned. We were hundreds of feet up in the air. Heart stopping I looked over at Zoteaki who was drinking out of a canvas.

"Dragon, let's see if you are worth your keep around here," He placed down the canvas and looked over at me. Taking the hint, I sat down next to him and looked at the numerous trees that lay under our feet.

"Zoteaki, where are we? I've never seen a place like this before," Usually dragons were very good with locations, but this place sent sparks of confusions through me. Glancing over for an answer, I saw a smirk roll across his face.

"We are near Vane. The outskirt forests near the teleportation. This land has been untouched for countless years," He spoke, uneasily. Tilting my head, I watched him waiting for more. "I've lived here with my sister for a few years. This is our current home. But we are travelers, so we will be departing one of these days," His shining eyes slowly dimmed and he seemed awfully upset.

"Are you alright?" I asked uneasily. This human... I felt so connected to him. But his daughter, or adopted daughter, she had the usual stench of vile human upon her. Sighing, I glanced back over at Zoteaki.

"Yes, fine as ever," He murmured and looked back at me. "I have a question, Nall was it? How did the dragon before you die?" Interest flowed back into him at rapid speeds.

"Killed by an army of humans, and a powerful human," I sighed uneasily. Just thinking about Quark made me depressed, and filled me with the feeling of emptiness.

"My parents were also murdered by humans," He shared the feeling of despair that I did. What was so different about him? Maybe humans could be trusted after all. Maybe not all humans were created for evil. Just like Alex...and Kyle. Glancing back over, I saw him take out a locket, and then place it in his pocket.

"That.. locket. It had the crest of the Blue Dragon," I noticed.

"Yes, my family has been interinwed with the organization that protects the Blue Dragon for countless years," He explained, watching me intently.

"Is.. the Blue Dragon alive?" The fear of another dragon's death attacked my heart. Fearing the answer, I watched him as his brown hair lightly swished in the breeze.

"Yes, as I know. Last time I checked, he was doing pretty fair. But his current location? I'm not exactly sure," Zoteaki continued.

"He travels?" I asked, a little nervous about the dragon's safety.

"And you don't?" Zotaeki asked innocently. Shifting my head uneasily, I tried to keep my calm. Was he suggesting that I traveled and ended up here?

"I didn't come here by choice! I was sent here by humans, damn those humans!" I growled and chucked a rock off the ledge. I suddenly stopped, and looked back at Zoteaki who was starring at me oddly. "Sorry, I forgot you were human."

"No offense taken," A glitter of amusement passed his blue eyes.

"So, where are we going next? Or am I your prisoner?" I asked bitterly. Zoteaki shook his head.

"If you allow it, I'd like you to join me for awhile with my sister Jasmine," He grinned at me and awaited my answer.

"...fine," I spoke uneasily. Was I really going to travel with humans again? But Zoteaki seemed so different. Something was different about this one. Something very different.

"Good, welcome Nall," Zoteaki extended a hand.

"Yes.." Was all I could reply with.

* * *

Author's Note:

dun dun dun! That was Chapter three. Yes, I had **no other choice** but to make a made up. I tried to make him a little less gary sue and more secretivie. I honestly bet you all can guess his secret. More information on nall's trouble pass, then Taben's Peak soon. Promised!


	4. Life's Sins

Author's Note: Here comes the next chapter! Sorry for the made-ups, I tried my best not to make mary/gary sues. Meep...

* * *

**Life's Sins

* * *

**

It had been a few hours since our departure. These woods looked endless, and now hiking through them proved they _were_ endless. Sighing, I glanced up at the aqua sky. At least something in this world didn't change. The sky would always be there, these new human companions would also die in an amount of years. This world would change in the years to come, but the sky would always look down upon change, frowning. Biting my lip, I silently cursed myself and this body. My dragon powers, I couldn't access them. And far more important, I couldn't transform. How could I take the tole of my ancestors as a measly human.

"Nall, you look troubled," Zoteaki asked, turning around. His turquoise eyes observed me, and he reached out for his younger sister to halt her. She gave a suspicious look at us, huffed, and sat down. What a stuck-up youngling she was. Glancing back at Zoteaki, I gave a stiff nod.

"Troubled? No..." I sighed uneasily. Zoteaki set down the bags he carried upon his back, and looked me straight in the eye. A few strands of his brown and black hair got in his face as he confronted me. Hesitantly, I starred back at him. The first part of lying, look someone in the eye. I had to remember that.

"We're allies now. What's bothering you?" He asked, taking out his canvas and taking a sip. Watching him for a few moments, I gave a shrug. The sun was beating brightly upon the cluster of trees we were resting in. This so called 'human' body was sweating, but it did feel lighter then my old fur coat. At least there was a Brightside to this, even if it was pointless.

"I was just thinking about dragons," I mumbled once more. Glancing over at Jasmine, I noticed she had Zoteaki's locket in her hands, and she was starring intently at it. Tilting my head, I looked back at Zoteaki who was continuing to watch me. A flicker of amusement passed his face once more, as he crossed his arms.

"Thinking about your kind, I presume. Do you miss them?" The questions just kept coming with this human. Stiffly nodding, I sat down upon a rock nearby and glanced up at him. Running a hand through my thick white and red hair, I could only await whatever my future held. What was I to do. Ghaelon. He had to pay. Pausing, I raised my head once more and cleared my throat.

"The last dragon I saw was when I traveled with Alex and Luna. And that's been a good fifty years," I spoke uneasily. Zoteaki rose an eyebrow.

"Fifty years, you say? I don't remember hearing any stories about this 'Luna', although I've heard a lot about this Alex from my father," His words flowed so easily. He must have these conversations with his sister all the time. Looking back over at her, I noticed she had fallen into a light slumber, clutching the Blue Dragon locket with all her might.

"She traveled with Alex, but was captured by Ghaelon while he completed the trials of the dragons," I spoke, not taking my eyes off the young human.

"I see. No wonder I haven't heard of her," Zoteaki whispered softly.

"Does your sister remember your parents?" I asked, thinking back to Quark. He was the only family I ever had, and I let him die. Silently cursing myself, I took my eyes off the girl and noticed Zoteaki was looking at his now unsheathed blade.

"Yes, she was young when they died, but she remembers them vividly" Zoteaki murmured.

"But.. she is still young. You said you've been living in this forest for a few years. How long ago did they die?" This was becoming odd. The girl didn't seem older then six. How could she possibly remember her parents. Was Zoteaki another lieing human after all. If I still had ears, they'd be far back right now from anger.

"Humph, you're sharp," He joked, and looked back at his blade. Tilting my head, I stood up and walked up to him.

"You're not telling me to the truth. What are you hiding, human?" A hiss escaped my lips. He glanced back up at me and could only smile.

"Some secrets are better kept. Then again, when the time comes for them to be revealed, they will," Zoteaki put his blade away and walked over to Jasmine and lightly shook her. The bond between two siblings. Her emerald eyes gazed up at her brother, and she stood up, yawned, and grabbed her bags.

"That makes no sense..." I began, talking to myself.

"Come along Nall," Zoteaki spoke, looking over his shoulder. Grabbing the bag I had been carrying, I watched them intently. What secrets did these humans hold. They seemed so friendly, but at the same time, so fake. What could they possibly be keeping from me. Then again, why should I be so concerned with human affairs. Gruffly growling, I shoved the bag over my back and followed them.

"Wait up, I'm not use to traveling by two legs," I mumbled.

"You get used to it," Zoteaki called from ahead. Sure, he had his whole life to learn to walk. I was just learning. How naive of him.

"Whatever. Just wait," I called ahead. Zoteaki continued on, as if he didn't hear me. Jasmine, however, turned around and ran back to me. Her flowing brown hair slapped her face as she smiled up at me.

"I'll wait for you, and I'm sorry about the rock," She spoke, with a gentle blush crossing her face. The rock? ... the rock. How could I forget that. Reaching out to feel my forehead, I relived the pain of the hit. Glancing down at her, I shrugged.

"It's all right. I'm alive, aren't I?" I tried to smile. But it was so hard. After all these years of keeping to myself. I thought Jasmine would be over pleased with this return gesture, but she beckoned for me to bend over. Confused, I complied and bent down to her level. Slowly, she whispered into my ear.

"Give my brother time. You'll see soon," She began. What did she mean?

"See what?"

"Here," Jasmine whispered, placing the locket into my hand. Tilting my head, I felt the wait of the gold locket being placed in my hand. Looking down upon it, I just sat there, bent over. Jasmine hurried back to her brother, leaving me here. Running a hand across the blue dragon emblem, I swallowed my pride. Opening the locket, with a few regrets, I glanced down. Sitting inside the locket was none other than the Blue Dragon Aurora. Stunned, I looked ahead at the fading images of Zoteaki and Jasmine.

"They... can't be," I whispered. It wasn't possible.. was it? Arising to my feet, I snapped the locket closed, placed it in my pocket, and ran up ahead to catch up to the others.

"You've finally caught up," Zoteaki spoke, looking over to see me panting up to his side. He stopped for a moment, and looked at the surprise and anguish in my eyes. "Is everything still fine Nall?" He asked.

"You're.."I began. I was cut off by Jasmine tugging at my pant leg. Glancing down at her, she mouthed the words 'Not Yet'. Sighing, I glanced back up at Zoteaki who was waiting for me to continue. "You're going to fast," I lied, with a heavy sigh.

"I already knew that. Anyways, hurry along." He murmured, giving me one more suspicious look. Jasmine ran along his side. So Zoteaki really was the Blue Dragon. I should have known by those aqua eyes. But when would he reveal this to me. Why didn't he trust me. Did he honestly think I wasn't a dragon? Was that it? Whatever the reason was, I continued to follow the two.

After a few hours, we arrived at a cave near a lake. Something in my heart suddenly dropped fifty feet. Dread washed over me as I starred at the cave. Both Jasmine and Zoteaki had stopped to fill their canvas. Looking at the cave, I could feel the locket burning a hole into my pocket. Well, not literally. But it did feel like that.

"Where is this?" I asked nervously. After a few moments, Zoteaki raised his head and glanced over at me from his spot by the river.

"The Blue Dragon Cave. The fellow followers of the Blue Dragon live in peace in the cave along with the dragon," He explained. He was such a polished liar. Shifting positions, I gave a little nod. Both siblings stood up, and made their way into the cave, alongside me. Something just didn't feel right. Something was wrong here.

Stepping inside the glistening cave, I gasped in surprise at the multiple water falls and water ways twisting through the cave. This cave was even better then mine! Momentarily, any dread I had was washed away by the waters, and was replaced with awe as I starred at the scenery.

"Isn't it beautiful," Jasmine smiled at me. I slightly nodded, and watched Zoteaki lead us into the deepest part of the cave. As we walked in, I watched Jasmine clutch her brother's hand nervously. He gave a light smile and continued to walk the path that led through the cavern.

"Is this where the Blue Dragon sleeps?" I asked, tilting my head. Zoteaki stopped at the edge of the path and turned around.

"Yes, that's correct," He answered slowly. I also came to a halt and glanced around. So it was true. Zoteaki was the Blue Dragon.

"I take it the Blue Dragon is out traveling like you said yesterday?" I asked innocently. Zoteaki could only smile. If only he knew that I knew the truth. Try saying that five times fast.

"Maybe no-" Zoteaki began with a grin. He was cut off as fear flew into his aqua eyes. I knew it. Something was wrong. Horror-stricken, I turned around slowly, fearing what had spooked him. To my horror, the displeasing image of torches drawing nearer filled my site.

"Not again!" I snapped, becoming defensive. I heard Zoteaki uneasily run up to my side.

"What do you mean, not again!" He asked nervously, stuffing his hands through his pockets as he rummaged looking for something.

"This is exactly what happened at the White Dragon Alter!" I hissed.

"Humans...!" Zoteaki growled. He turned around to his little sister who was cowering in fear under a ledge. "Jasmine, I need the locket. Fast!" He hollered, extending his hand. To his horror, Jasmine shook her head. "I don't have it.." She whispered.

"What!" Zoteaki looked around. "Where is it! Dammit! Where is it," The torches grew nearer. I suddenly realized what the dragon was looking for was stuffed inside my pocket. Reaching in for it, I took it out and smiled.

"Zoteaki, catch. Transform quickly!" I hollered, throwing it through the air. He caught it perfectly and gave me a stunned look after uttering the word Transform Quickly. He nodded and opened the locket and grabbed the aurora. As expected, he became the legendary Blue Dragon.

"Stay away from this place, trespassers!" Zoteaki rumbled, stepping forward, causing a shock down the path.

"Oh god, I have to transform!" I yelled at myself. As hard as I tried, I couldn't change into my dragon form. Why couldn't I! Wait.. The White Dragon Aurora. Where was it? Quark had it and.. no. It can't be. Of all the fucking possibilities.

"Ghaelon!" I cursed. He was the one who held my power of dragons. I glanced back at Zoteaki who was fighting off a few humans who were lunging at his body. Noticing the fallen warriors sword, I grabbed it and lunged at a few humans.

"This is for Quark," I growled, managing to hit one. You could say this was going well, but a swift hit in the back of the head sent me spirling against the nearest wall. Stunned, I opened my eyes, and watched Zoteaki fight for his life. Everything after that went black. This was becoming a usual...

* * *

I awoke, in the same place I had collapsed in. Body hurting from pain, I attempted to rise to my feet. Fulfilling the task, I limped slowly to the main part of the path, and saw Zoteaki, in his human form, hunched over, back to me.

"Zoteaki!" I yelled, running over to him. As expected, I fell face forward against the path. Hissing, I stood back up and made my way to the fellow dragon. "Zoteaki, are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at me, as he held his sister in his arms. He stood up and looked me straight in the eye.

"They..." Zoteaki began. His face was bleeding, and his clothes were all scratched and torn.

"They what?" I asked, then looked down at the lifeless body of Jasmine in his arms.

"They killed my sister... they killed my family," The body of the girl fell from his arms, as he collapsed onto his knees on the ground, and began to cry into his hands. Honestly, I felt bad for Zoteaki. All this time I felt so connected to him. And to be honest, I was starting to like the small human. Sure, she was human. But she had a pure heart.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll stop Ghaelon together. I promise," I reassured him. He glanced back up at me, as tears rolled down his face.

"For Jasmine's sake, I'll bring justice to her. I promise you that, white dragon."

* * *

Author's Note;

Dun.. dun dun? Yes. I had to make Jasmine died. She seemed to bright and perky, and like a mary-sue. And yes, Zoteaki being the blue dragon was perfect. Poor Nall, Poor Zoteaki! What will happen next? Well, next will be the trip to the Red Dragon Shrine, to find the current Red Dragon. Will they meet her? You'll have to wait and see.


	5. Azul Auroa

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. You guys rock for reading it, and pwn for actually liking it. And in the next chapter there is a surprise twist, and it has something to do with Silver Star Story and another thing to do with Eternal Blue (And the Black Dragon Cult)

"You fought well back there, white dragon."

We were on the road again. This journey seemed to have no end in sight. Our next destination? I wasn't quite sure. But my goal stayed in sight. I was not going to forget all the hardships the humans caused me. They were all going to pay for what they did to me... and to Zoteaki. Glancing over at the blue dragon who was walking beside me, I watched as he ran a hand across his blade and closed his eyes momentarily. To walk and hold a sword with your eyes closed. I'd never try it, especially using this human body.

"Thank you, Zoteaki. And please, just call me Nall. I don't deserve the title of White Dragon if I can't even transform or protect a friend," Lowering my gaze, so I wasn't staring him in the eye, I could only sigh. I wondered if Jasmine's death would cause Zoteaki to become a revenge-full dragon like myself. Was he really going to walk the same path as me?

"Alright, Nall. And don't blame yourself. You can't do much without any dragon aurora," Glancing back at the blue dragon, I could only give a shrug. I could have done more. I should have protected the youngling. But no, I am too weak. Dammit.

"It was my fault Quark died, and now it's my fault your sister died, I'm a disappoint to the dragon line," I mumbled, clenching my fists tightly. Why was I granted the role of guardian. Why couldn't my life have ended when Luna and Alex departed? Something is different about me. I'm not the same Nall I was. What's wrong with me.

"If you're going to talk down about yourself about something that you had no control over, I'll leave you here. But if you choose to except faith, like I have, I'd like for you continue with me to Vane and the Red Dragon Shrine," It was more so a command than anything. Tilting my head, I gave a stiff nod. The Red Dragon. I wouldn't let the same thing happen to her like all the other dragons. This I would not allow!

Taking a huge step forward, I looked over at Zoteaki who had sheathed his sword, and was holding out silver compass. His eyes seemed so full of life, after everything that happened I had to admit, I was a little jealous on his will to succeed and fulfill his destiny. Yet I could never gain back the feeling happiness. Basically, I lost my soul long ago. Now I'm just living life, with a meaning.

"I'll stop with the feeling sorry for myself," I muttered, giving a weak nod. Zoteaki gave an agreeing nod and a small smile crossed his face for the first time since his sister's death. My heart dropped, and I wondered why my agreeance would make him happy.

"You're the first other dragon I've met that wasn't full on themselves," Zoteaki observed, continuing to walk along the dirt path we were taking northwest out of the forest.

"What! Are you calling Quark-" I began, clenching my teeth tightly and sizing up my fist. I was about to punch him, but he rose a hand for me to stop.

"I never met Quark. The only dragon I've met was Amber. She's the current red dragon, and she has the attitude to bout her position. One wrong thing said, and she'll burn your tail off," Just at those last words, it seemed as if unpleasant memories flashed through blue's head. Just the thought of a female burning my tail of was a chuckle. Then again, if I had ever displeased Jessica, she would have taken the opportunity to whip me into shape. Painfully.

"How old is she?" The question just passed my lips, as I gazed up at the high sun in the aqua sky.

"I assume our age. The last time I saw her was fifty years ago. True, we don't age like others. But time can change a person," He looked away for a moment, before placing his hand back on his sword.

"I agree..." I sighed, thinking about how time changed _me._

"I've been meaning to ask you this," Zoteaki spoke up, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Ask what?" I questioned, stuffing my hands into my pocket.

"Was it you, or your successor who assisted the dragon master on his invasion of the emperor?"

"Quark granted Alex his power. I just helped them reach the tower. That's all..." I didn't really play that much of a role in the whole 'saving the world' thing. Glaring back at Zoteaki, I watched him smile at me innocently.

"I see," He added.

"How long have you been the Blue Dragon? Was it you who we met?" That question had been bugging me lately. Did I really have the chance to meet Zoteaki during the journey? Or was he just a dragon in training, just like me. And another thing, did he share the same cat form I did. This was the first time I could actually talk to someone about these things without confusing the other person.

"I was an assitant in the Magic Guild in Vane. I worked along with the students to educate them in the affairs of dragons," Zoteaki looked almost embarrassed.

"Were you in human form when you did the teaching?" I felt stupid asking such a obvious question.

"No, I was in the dragon form. Not the one I used in the Blue Dragon Shrine, but a similar one," Zoteaki began to explain. However, I rose my hand and cut him off.

"Cat.." I spoke to myself.

"Yes. That's what many of the students called me," Zoteaki seemed stunned to learn I knew of this alternate form.

"Zoteaki, are we going to Vane first?" I asked softly, taking my hand out of my pocket and running it through my thick hair.

"Yes, if it's alright with you," He smiled at me lightly. He was such a calm and mellow spirit. A spitting image of me before death came into my life. All I could do was look away. I just hated looking at him when he reminded me of myself.

"Yes, that's fine. The sooner we find Ghaelon and pay revenge on the humans, the better," Clenching my fist tightly, I replayed the grusome scenes of what happened at both shrines. By far, those memories would never go away. The death in Quark's eyes, the look on Zoteaki's face when he held Jasmine. I'd never let the humans forget.

"Your revenge will consume you," The gentle words from Zoteaki broke me away from my darkest thoughts. Glancing from the dirt path below me to Zoteaki's anguished face, I could only stare stunned. My revenge... consume me?

"Why do you say that?" I muttered, in a peeved voice.

"Just trust my words. Live to forget, and live to fight for what's right," Strands of his brown swayed in his eyes, and those distant pools of aqua starred at me with justice and concern. Why did he care so much about my future? Then again, all the dragon's destinies were intertwined with each other.

"I'll keep that in mind," I whispered back, looking ahead at the winding path. The thick clusters of trees were becoming less and less, and in between the cracks of the tree trunks was what looked like a field. Tilting my head lightly, I gazed up at the azul sky. The sun was shining brightly still, but sunset was coming near.

"After we pass these trees, we'll be in Vile Tribe territory. True the Vile Tribe has been destroyed, but those renegades who wish to start over still live there and will fight anyone who comes into their land," Zoteaki explained, taking out of his sword and putting away the sheath. My eyes flashed over the blade and my heart sank.

"Zoteaki, I can't fight. And I just can't let you fight by yourself.." I began but Zoteaki swung his blade through the air and gave me a slight smile.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine," He seemed so certain. All I could do was agree.

The travel across the Vile Tribe lands were going pretty fair. The sun was setting, and causing visibility to diminish. Lowering my gaze, I felt my legs slowly become numb. All this walking. Why couldn't I just fly? Sighing, I looked ahead to see Zoteaki walking proudly a few yards ahead. Nothing took a toll on that dragon, did it? With his blade gripped tightly in his hand, he looked similar to Alex. Strong and determined.

"Humph," I told myself, and attempted to catch up to him. Legs still aching horribly, I managed to come by his side. At first he didn't notice I had caught up, but after a few moments and me panting heavily, he noticed I was there. Casting a icy look over at me, curiosity passed his lips.

"Do you need to rest?" He asked, pausing for a moment. Just that breath stop sent relief through my body. Closing my eyes just to take in the relaxation, I felt sweat roll down the human skin that covered me. Reopening my ruby eyes, I looked at Zoteaki who was gazing across the dry desert we had to cross.

"No... but why don't we just ride on you?" I murmured, panting heavily. A flicker of amusement passed him as he laughed softly.

"We're trying to be inconspicuous, Nall. Do you think people will ignore the Blue Dragon in the land of those who hate dragons? Of course not, now come along. There's no time to waste," He gave me a short smile and continued on leaving me to think. Honestly, I hadn't thought about that. Dragons weren't respected in these lands, so why draw attention to yourself. Raising my head to watch to setting sun, I continued behind my companion.

"Where is this damn teleportation thing to Vane?" I asked him, almost collapsing from anguish. "If we don't make it soon, I think I'm going to"I spoke weakly, but closed my eyes and let my body fall into the rough sands of the barren earth beneath me.

"A little ahead, you can do it," Zoteaki spoke, obviously not noticing I had fallen. A few moments passed with no other sounds except the whistling wind. "Nall? Are you okay?" I felt a hand reach out for me and feel my forehead. My lips attempted a phrase. But I wasn't sure if the words 'Zoteaki, help' escaped.

"Are you awake yet?"

The smell of pastries filled my nose. Was I still sleeping? I felt oddly safe and warm. And what was this? A blanket was around me? Reaching out for it, I tugged it tighter around my body as a content smile spread across my face as I attempted to run back into the dream realm. Sadly, the pure bliss was interrupted by a cold sensation running down my neck and down my back.

"YEEE-OOOW!" I hissed, jumping up from my perch. Starring widely, I noticed I was in a room made of marble. The bright light from the window blasted my sensitive eyes. Taking my eyes off the sun, I felt the cold water trickling down my body. Of course, I didn't realize I was completely unclothed until I saw a petrified look upon Zoteaki who was standing a few feet away from the bed holding a barrel of water.

"I'll... come back.. later," I heard him stutter, closing his eyes tightly as a dark red blush overcame his face. Daring to see why he was so confused, I glanced down at my chest and noticed it was bare. Ah shit.. Grabbing the blankets, I tightly wrapped them around my waste and silently cursed myself. Biting down on my lips, I stuttered.

"Sorry...and it's safe now," I felt embarrassed which was evident from my face. Slowly, he opened up his eyes and a flood of relief crossed him. I heard him clear his throat, then run a hand through his unusually tidy hair.

"Ahem. If you haven't noticed yet, we are in Vane," He spoke, with a slight smile. That's also when I noticed he was wearing some weird mage robes of a dark blue. His hair was combed, and he wore the locket around his neck.

"What's with the threads?" I asked, just looking at him once more. He looked more like a sage then a dragon with that outfit on. Taking a step off the bed so I was level with him, I awaited an answer.

"I told you I was a teacher of dragon's, did I not?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, you're not going to succeed wearing that thing!" I tried not to laugh, but a snort escaped my closed lips and I felt an erray of laughter overcome me. Raising an eyebrow, Zoteaki seemed to find this not of the least bit amusing. A sigh passed his expression and he shook his head.

"And you expect respect from wearing a towel?" Zoteaki asked, trying to keep a straight face, but a grin crossed his face.

"Well, it wasn't my idea of getting a surprise visitor when I'm completely undressed," I watched him and he began to laugh lightly. This was the first I've seen a dragon other than myself laugh. He seemed so much more... real than any other dragon. He actually seemed to have an adventours side to him. "Wait.. how did I get here? I remember the dessert, then blank."

"You passed out. So I carried you over my shoulder here," Zoteaki replied, taking his eyes off me and picking up a book and holding it with a firm grasp. Just then, my respect for him shot straight up. I doubted anyone would ever do something like that for me, but here was Zoteaki.

"Tha-nks." I managed, blinking a few times. He nodded at me then passed by me.

"I'll meet you in Room 2D on the second floor. Don't keep me waiting, white one," He spoke with a slight smirk of amusement and left the room. "And do put some clothes on!" I heard him holler before he closed the door. Grinning widely from humility, I shook my head.

"What have I got myself into this time," I smiled and went to get dressed.

Author's Note:

Awwwww some dragon humour and good natured fun 3 My favorite part was where Zoteaki gave the "Oh my fucking god..." face when Nall wasn't wearing anything. But that's just me being my perverted self. Anyways, they are at Vane, so information about Mia and Lemina Ausa are in order. And all the people. Or whatever. I can't remember their names. And the red dragon's arrivial? Wait awhile, would you?


	6. Memories Are Not All Lost

This chapter's inspiration was a random episode of the Fresh Prince of Belhair. yes that show inspires me alot. Anyways, if you don't know how this relates to the show, good. Because it's just a personality I decided to use. And yes, an unexpected plot twist will happen at the end. ! and yes : hugs killers post: I LOVE THEM! 

And yesh! Beware the long chapter. I felt like writing loads of dialogue, mwahah! More abou Zoteaki, and yes! Some things from Silver Star Story, gasp!

* * *

**Darkness Looms**  
Chapter Six: MemoriesAre Not All Lost

* * *

These halls held so many memories. Mostly of Mia and Nash. Both of them lived long lives. Nash's death? A fatal accident in a fight against a rebellion with a Vile Trible nation, caused his sudden death. Mia's death, however, wasn't as tragic. They say she died in her sleep. The funeral was private, and they claim she was buried in the Silver Tower. Then again, any death is tragic. Sighing, I grabbed the robes by the bedside. To my horror, they were pure white with red cuffs. Bleh, just the thing. Glaring at the choice of clothing, I shook my head and put them on over my usual clothes. Ok, it was way too warm, but I wasn't going to disobey Zoteaki when he seemed so content. My hands were slightly sore from the battles I haven endured through so far in this so called 'journey', but I wasn't one to complain. I mean, who would actually listen to my dis pleasures in life when I had so many. Glancing around the room one more time, I decided to get it over with and leave.

The minute I stepped out into the airy hall I knew this was a mistake. A bad mistake. Incredibly bad. Shoving my hands into the slits of the loose robe, I glanced around. Many students clothed in dark purple passed by me. Each held a cluster of books in their arms. Honestly, what could you learn from books that you couldn't learn from living life? Then again, being a dragon does give you many advantages, and yet so many disadvantages. Hurrying to find the stairs leading up, I looked at the abundant amount of males actually attending the guild. When I last stepped foot into this place, Nash was one of the few to actually study magic. And now? Many followed in the 'Wizard Of Vane's' most polished idol. Memories. I can't forget about them as hard as I try, now can I?

"Zoteaki better thank me for this," I muttered irritably, and took a step upon the first stair. Gazing up at the spiraling staircase before me, I felt a sudden low feeling urch in my stomach. Biting on my bottom lip, I continued up the stairs slowly. These robes were such a nuisance to walk in. They hung down to my ankles and sometimes fell in front of where I was stepping up. I looked stupid, like a infant learning to walk. "Damn this." I wasn't thrilled, not thrilled at all.

I finally made it to the top of the stairs and glanced out into the hall. It seemed short enough, so finding the classroom Zoteaki addressed me to go to, should be easy enough. Passing through the marble floor slowly, not to fall over, I searched the wooden doors. After awhile, I finally found the door I was looking for. Placing a hand on the doorknob, my heart stopped. Blood turning ice cold, I felt a shrill pang of fear. Something wasn't quite right about this classroom. Something like an unbalanced force, or something like that. So much power in this room, unlike all the others. Maybe I was just going insane, I wouldn't be surprised. With a final gulp, I opened the door and braced myself for humility I would be facing in the next chapter of my life.

"Who's that?"

"Why's he wearing a robe like that? Doesn't he know students where purple ones?"

"Maybe he's so dumb he didn't realize that."

"Yea, and that's why he's still in this level of dragon learning!"

The mumbles I heard about myself didn't surprise me one bit. But to hear such things said about you does cause you to get very pissed off. In the room sat four rows of six desks. Each had a student, clothed in purple, sitting at it. All eyes were glued on me. Glaring at the few students who dared to mock me, I glanced around for Zoteaki. No sign of his blue robe. Did he ditch me! The nerve of that dragon... why I ought to.

"Yo, you! Dumbo in the white! What's your deal coming in here?"

"Maybe he's lost," Teased a girl in the middle and snickered to her friend on her side.

"Or maybe he's pretending to be a dragon," Another person spoke, more to the back.

Twitching my ears angrily, I glared around once more. Where the fuck was Zoteaki. Clenching my fists tightly, I took a step forward offensively and banged my fist against the nearest desk. The quiet girl who was sitting at it looked startled, but not afraid. Why didn't they fear me? What have I become! But still, there is an amount of abuse a person can take before they reach out and strike. And striking down these vile humans was on the top of my charts. I didn't care what anyone else had to say about the matter, I did as I pleased. No one could tell the White Dragon what to do... could they?

"Silence, you poor excuses for life!" I hissed angrily.

Ok, I admit I was expecting them to silence themselves and nod respectfully, but that was farfetched from the reaction I received. A wave of roaring laughter filled the classroom as they pointed and laugh at me. Turning a dark scarlet, I tried a word in edge wise, but I couldn't even hear myself think over this commotion. This was just splendid. Just what I needed. Zoteaki was seriously going to pay for this.

"What kind of comeback is that!"

"This guy IS a weirdo!"

The laughter continued. Banging my fist again on the desk, I rose an eyebrow and knocked the books off the girl's desk. Sure, I felt bad for her, seeing she didn't do anything wrong, but this needed to stop. Silence rang through the room momentarily from the load thump the books made, but chatter arose once more and people continued to point, laugh, and make rude comments about myself. I knew being in this wretched human body would be a bad thing. A rurally, really bad thing.

"That is enough!" A scorching pillar of blue embers came shooting through the isle of the desks rapidly. Stunned, I took a step backwards, preparing myself for an ambush. The class seemed stunned and all grabbed their books and pretended to read. Such respect. But for what? Glancing down at the source of the fire, I noticed a floating cat. Light azul fur coated his pelt, and piercing royal blue eyes starred deeply back at me. His wings shown a dark black to compliment the black upon his paws. Even though no words were spoken, I knew for fact this was Zoteaki, just by the way he starred at me.

"Now that you've wasted valuable time in both our lives, I'd like to introduce someone to you guru's," Zoteaki paused in mid hover, and transformed back into the form I better knew him as. I felt the whole inside of me smiling just from the relief of him actually here. Making his way through the desks, he found himself by my side with all eyes glued to him, but not sarcastically, but with fear. How I despised his power. "This is a friend of mine. Or shall I say, someone I've met in my travels back to my homeland during the semester break. He is far more then anyone of you ever wish to be. His skills surpass many men, and he has seen far more death then you will ever, so for that fact, I demand you give him respect. I'd like to introduce you to the White Dragon," Zoteaki smiled at me lightly.

Unexpectedly, the class began clapping, instantly stunned. Turning a darker scarlet, I only nodded. This blush wasn't from anger, but from humiliation. All good things must come to an end. Everything was going superb with the whole 'respect' issue until one boy in the back blurted out a few inconsiderate words.

"Seems professor has finally found himself a new boyfriend, eh? What do you all say?"

Again, a chorus of laughs were released free into the atmosphere. If it's possible to turn the shade of a ripe tomato, I accomplished it. Clenching my fists tightly, the only possible thoughts that ran through my head was revenge, and what Zoteaki was thinking. Glancing over at him, I noticed he was keeping a straight face, but his cheeks flustered from shock. Or maybe that was worry? The again, a new boyfriend. What exactly did that mean.

"That is none of your concern. And besides-" Zoteaki began raising his hand. As expected, the class laughed once more and the boy snickered.

"So he admits it!"

"I never said that," For once, other then at the Blue Dragon Shrine, I saw Zoteaki angry. Something shone in his lustful eyes other then the calmness I've come to known. He was pissed beyond belief, or so I thought.

"Come on, professor! We all know it's true! Last one you had was a total ass. But look here, he's got himself a real prize. Another dragon," The kid tried not to laugh between his own words, but it came out in snorts. Glaring, I felt the need to smash his face in. But the anger subsided as the words processed in my brain. No, it couldn't be. Of course not. These kids were lying. 'd know if Zoteaki was... gay. Wouldn't I? A feeling of dread loomed over me as I dared a look at him. He wasn't pleased.

"You will not speak ill of me or use that tone of voice!" Zoteaki demanded, sending bursts of fire through the room. Everyone ducked as the fire nearly missed the boy. Stunned, I glanced back over at him. He was panting from furry. And I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. "I'm sick and tired of all the lies my students spread about me. If I wanted to, I could rip you all to shreads. But I, unlike some people, know when to hold my tonuge and give respect where respect is needed. And for the final time, I am not gay." He hissed. The room finally went a dull silence. No laughter or smiles were spread.

"...Maybe I should come back another time," Sweat rolled down my face. Between the oddly naive students, and the currentely peeved Zoteaki, I wasn't sure if being here was such a good idea.

"Stay. They should be quiet now," The usual calm and gentle look spread across Zoteaki's face as he addressed me. Ok, maybe they were lieing. Maybe he is straight. Then again, I thought Quark would never die and I'd never have to take his place. But right now, I had to believe Zoteaki. It was his words against a few immature teenagers. The odds were obvious.

"Nall, if you'd be so kind to express the elements and magnetism the White Dragon has, I'm sure it'd enlighten us all," He smiled lightly, but not to much to catch me off guard. Uneasily, I took a step forward and stutterted for words. Talking in front of groups was not my strong suit.

"Well.. you see.."I stutterted. I was afraid of laughs to be shared, but everyone watched intently. Clearing my throat I tried to contiune. "The White Dragon posses the skills of Wind and Light. And... many don't think.. well," I sounded like a complete moron.

"Should we be taking notes? Because I already know how to babble like an idiot," A girl spoke raising her hand. The room went silent from shock. She seemed stunned no one laughed. Twitching, I glanced over my shoulder and watched the anger swell in Zoteaki once more. He really needs some anger management. To think I thought he was a non-violent short of guy. Jeesh was I wrong!

"Get out! All of you. Come back when you learn some respect," Zoteaki demanded. The class scamepered out of the room orderily. "And that means tomorrow," Zoteaki added with a hiss. Raising a hand to rub his temples from frustration, he leaned against his desk for support. A few stray bangs of his hair dangled in his face. Early they were so tidy, and now? Now they were just the usual.

"I'm sorry. I probably caused this," I mumbled from behind him. My body was actually shaking for once. Standing straight, so I wouldn't embarass myself, I awaited his response. Either he was going to be very mad, or very considerate.

"It's not your fault. All they'll ever amount to in life is worthless mercants..." Zoteaki grumbled under his breath. "None of them will ever come close to what Mia was like.." I heard him whisper under his breath. "How I loved her."

"Mia! You mean the daughter of-!" This caught me off guard. I soon began to stutter for words. "You loved her? But Nash!" This was getting confusing. Zoteaki rose his head and looked and me and sighed. Such depression loomed in his eyes.

"Yes, Mia. I loved her, truly I did. But she knew as well as I that dragons cannot mate with humans. And besides, she loved Nash. She'd never settle for me, so I never told her I loved her. She still doesn't know till this day, but I've given up that love recenetly. Why cling to the past when your future is right in front of you, is what I say," He sighed and crossed his arms. A single tear trickled from his face. Another new light was spread on him. How real Zoteaki was. Caught between love and your duties as a dragon. Sadly, I could never say the same. I never really loved someone. And I'd be afraid to even attempt to. I didn't know what true love was.

"I'm sorry, Zoteaki." I spoke, in a melancholy voice.

"So I've given up on love because love's given up on me," He declared, straightening his face so he looked as strong-willed as ever. I could only feel even more sorry for the dragon. Too afraid to reach out and love again. But so I heard, there were only two female dragons left in exsistence at this time. The current Red Dragon, and the sister of the black dragon. But why be forced to chose from such a small pool. It was absurd!

"Don't feel bad. I've never loved anyone more than a friend," I shrugged and ran a hand through my bristling white hair. I hated the truth more than anything.

"I doubt it."

"Want to bet? Besides Quark, you're the only dragon I've ever become friends with. And to think I'd have to love one of the two dragons? Let me tell you, it isn't happening," I snickered, trying to lighten Zoteaki's sombered mood.

"Whose to say you have to chose from those two," He silenced himself and turned away to look out the window.

"That makes no sense," I wondered what he meant. My question fell on death's ears as I gave a heavy sigh just as I heard the creak of the door openeing.

Let me tell you, I'm not good with surprises. Never have, and never will be. But who was standing at that door behind me was the person I'd least expect. Especially seeing she was suppossed to be dead. Turning around, I saw the oh-so familiar figure of Mia. Her hair had turned a shining silver over the years, but it still had that shimmer to it. She looked as young as she always did, and she wore the same robes. Looks can change, but a person's chemistry can never. This was such a shock, I found myself with my mouth wide open, and grabbing a desk for support.

"M-mia!" I asked stunned. Her eyes glanced over at me as she took out her staff and aimed it at me.

"Who are you? And how do you know me? Why are you here?" She asked defensively. Oh, right. I was in human form. Should have remembered that. Zoteaki rose his hand from my side and gave a soft smile.

"Mia, relax. This is your old friend."

"Old friend? What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head. She was nervous, and as defensive as always when it came to protecting her guild. That usual Mia kindness was hidden at the moment. Suddenely, a smile overcame her face as she rushed towards me and wrapped her arms in a greeting hug, around my faint body. "Nall!"

"Y-yes, Mia. You're choking me!" I kind-heartdely joked as she squeezed me tightly. That million dollar smile she had reappeared and she looked from me then to Zoteaki.

"Where in the name of Luna did you find him?" Mia asked curiosuly.

"Long story," Zoteaki spoke with a slight grin. Reaching out for my head, I felt the remaining bump on my head from the rock. God, I will never forget that.

"It doesn't matter how you got here, I'm just glad you're still alive. I'm not used to seeing you as a human! You clean up pretty good for a cat," She smiled. Cat. I hated that name. It was dragon! Not cat.

"Dragon!" Both I and Zoteaki said in unison. We exchanged glances and turned back to Mia.

"Oh right, silly me," She joked.

"Mia, what did you wish to speak to me about?" Zoteaki asked. It was amazing how he kept his cool around the one he loved. Then again, he claimed he didn't love her anymore. So quite possibly the flame he once had was really gone. But how could someone not love? Was love something that simple to be rid of. Sighing heavily, I watched as they talked about the teaching and guild affairs. If only I spoke their language. Now that's a laugh. Taking a few deep breaths, I wondered when their never endings conversation would end, and when they would remember I was in the room. A few more minutes passed before Mia turned back to me.

"Well, I must be going. I don't want to be caught, now do I?" She grinned, as if I understood what she meant by being caught. Then it hit me once more. She was supposdely dead, now wasn't she? I get it. Hiding to save the guild from turmoil. She was always a smart and long-lived one. Nodding I watched her depart.

"Nall, before I depart to the gardening for a few hours of thinking, I want to leave you with this," He began. Tilting my head I opened my ears to listen. "Be open to new things. If you don't open yourself to it, you'll never experience the true happiness. Live your life with arms wide open. You'll never know what you'll find," Something gleamed in his eyes when he said that. Tilting my head, I watched as he left the room.

What the fuck?... Zoteak, you are such a strange dragon.

A smile passed my lips, and I slowly began to understand he was right. Why live life in the past. Maybe I could try... maybe.

* * *

AN:

Wholy shit that was long. Yes, MIA! more Mia ahead! and yes, I had to put her in this so it actually related back to the game. Well, leave a review. Any comments? Any predictions. And if you're wondering where the Red Dragon comes in, and more on Ghaelon, that is soon. Red Dragon won't be for a few more chapters. So sorry. But more plot soon. Promise!


	7. Hunting Lost Dreams

I decided to write this chapter in memory of my old friend. Bleh, there isn't really a different style of writing in this, just the dedication. I suppose. Just ignore my ranodm rambling. And Thank you all for reviewing! I love you all so much! (squeak)

* * *

Darkness Looms  
Chapter Seven: Hunting Lost Dreams

* * *

"Nall, I must ask you. What ever became of our friends?"

We were sitting across from one another in a room high up in the Silver Tower. It was a privllage to be invited into the tower, and since the chance came so rarely, she knew no one would find us up here. Slightly, my ears fell backwards as I watched dread spread across Mia's face. Although her appearance had changed over the years, she still had the same soul that I once knew. Lacing my hands together, I could only feel sorry for her not being able to figure out that all our friends were dead, because she had to be in hiding. And that presented another question in my mind. Why was Mia hiding? She was supposeded to be the leader of the Magical Guild, but instead her daughter was. This made no sense.

"Mia, I think you know the answer to that," Mumbles escaped my lips after I finished my response. Out of all my comrades on the journey, Mia was the one who truly understood me, besides Alex that was. Her azul eyes seemed to flicker disappointment as she took a sip of tea from a polished glass cup. So she finally relieazed. Honestly, I was starting to feel like I was making her more depressed by the second.

"I don't want it to be true, but it is."

"Death is a part of life, Mia. You must have relieazed that when Nash died."

"I know, Nall. But to think all of the past is gone..."

"That's nonsense," I protested, crossing my arms. Her flicker blue eyes glanced at me with a hint of confusion. How could she give up that fast? Or maybe she was just depressed. "The past isn't gone. You and me are living proof of that. Don't you see? Without our courage this world would have fell on tourmoil," I contiuned. This wasn't like me. Usually I was very negative, but to see Mia act like _me_? That was insane!

"And soon our lives will be cut short also," She looked downward and swirled her spoon in the steaming coffee.

"Mia! Even if that's true, your daughter will keep your legeacy going! You've done a wonderful job running this guild and putting it back into working order! To think fifty years ago Vane was on the ground and completely demolished! As long as you stay positive, Vane will stay perfect forever," I nodded sharply.

"Give me sometime to think, White Dragon," Mia whispered.

"Since when have you ever called me _'White Dragon'_?" I asked angrily, arising to my feet. She kept her gaze on her cup, and didn't even notice me stand up. "Mia? Mia! Pay attention!" I snapped sharply.

"Leave at once. Once I've had time to think about things, I'll summon you back here," She whispered.

"Mia..." I grunted.

"Do it! Please... Nall."And with that, she must have casted a spell that sent me out of the room, because I remember waking up in the middle of a garden with tons of grass in my mouth.

"Disguisting!" I huffed, spitting out the blades of grass and dirt that was in my mouth. Sitting up, I glanced around my new surroundings. Flowers and smells filled all my senses as I glanced in every direction. This seemed like the Royal Gardens, it had to be. Sighing, I rubbed my hands together. As expected, I felt scrapes and cuts on them. Grunting, I looked at my surroundings once more.

"I take it you had a fall-out with Mia, correct?"

Jerking upwards, I basically fell to the side from shock. You know the feeling. Something or someone says something all of a sudden and you jerk as a reaction. Widening my eyes, I noticed Zoteaki was standing by my side holding that amused smile upon his lips. He looked less stressed than earlier, and I had to be thankful. If we had any success of stopping Ghaelon, we'd have to stay positive.

"Never do that again..." I snapped, brushing off the dirt I had aroused.

"Sorry." His defeaning looks contiuned to watch me. "What happened between you two?" Curiosity filled the blue dragon's voice.

"Nothing," I hesitated, glancing up at him.

"Don't lie to me. I want to know what happened," This time it was him to snap angriliy.

"I said nothing, and I meant it, Zoteaki!" I responded just as peeved as before. My pulse pounded, as I silently ran over what had just happened. Mia was being negative, and Zoteaki was pounding me for details. Slowly, I arose to my feet and finished brushing off the dirt. Trying not to look the dragon in the eye, I glanced around to find the nearest exit.

"What's with you lately?" I heard Zoteaki ask.

"I'm always like this." I murmured.

"If you are, then I apologize. But from what I've seen, this behavior is very out of character for you," Zoteaki began. Twitching my ears, I clenched my fists defensively.

"Stop talking to me as if I'm one of your damn students!" I hissed, starring him defiantley in the eye. Sudden stun appeared in his cold blue eyes. Uneasily, I looked away. The ground suddenely became interesting, as I tried to avoid any eye contact. "I didn't mean to yell."

"I understand you've been through a lot, but that's no reason to act like a self-ish ass," That was the first time I had ever heard the level-headed dragon swear to me. Stunned, I looked back at him to see fury across his face.

"If you think I'm such an ass, then why travel with me?" I asked, sizing him up.

"Why? Why do you think?" He snapped back.

"I have no clue! So why don't you enlighten me!" I contiuned yelling.

"You're the onlything I have left, god damnit!" He hissed.

"You've got to be kidding me," I looked downward.

"Not that way, you moron." He spoke bitterly. I looked up for him to contiune. "After my sister's death, I made a promise to myself that I'd stop Ghaelon, and you're the only person who can defeat him." He explainied.

"Oh really..." I found this hard to believe.

"You once stopped Ghaelon before, correct?" Zoteaki asked, furry fading and a sudden disturbed look spread across his face.

"Yes, why?"

"Then you must know his weakness! Don't you see! You can end this living hell for me!"

"Living hell? What do you mean-?"

"In time you'll realize what I mean. We leave first thing tomorrow to the Red Dragon Cave." And with that, Zoteaki turned his back to me and walked back into the hallways of the Magical Guild. Completely shaken, I stood there helplessly. Something was bothering him. He was acting so different from any other person I've traveled with. True, I'd trade him in for any of my former companions, but he was so mysterious. I felt my body shaking as I fixed my icy stare on the door he exited from. Pulse fading, I felt my breath return to normal. With a sigh of guilt, I left the garden to return to my room.

* * *

_"Awaken." _

Small beams of light entered my eyes. I was completely surrounded by a glowing warmth, and felt emensley small compared to this large world. My body... it felt so cold. And my fur. A watery liquid clung to it as I breathed heavily from where I lay. Lay on the cold hard stone beneath me. Who was I? Where was I?

"You are Nall."

That's it. My name was Nall. Slowly, I remembered I had wings. Extending them, I felt water drip from them. Adressing my attention back to my surroundings, I noticed the room had a eerie yellow glowing to it. I couldn't see two feet in front of me, but yet I knew what was here. That made no sense, but it made all the sense to me.

"You were born for the soul purpose of serving the Goddess Althena."

No... that's not what my whole life is built on. It can't be. This eternal damnation couldn't all be used on a such a task. My body slowly began to shake, as I felt a darkness loom around me. Paws supporting my body began to shake as my breath became heavy.

"You are the White Dragon, a servant for the Goddess."

The... white dragon? This name seemed a haunting feeling to it. Where was my future, where was my past? The room seemed to spin around me, but I couldn't see it. Everything felt wrong. Nothing felt right. No memories were in my mind. This fake identity of being a servant. Could this be what my life would be made of?

"Your care-taker will be the next dragonmaster, Alex. Until the fall of the current White Dragon, you will serve under him. Understood?"

"No."

"No?"

"I will not serve anyone," I stammered. My voice was so small compared to this vast emptiness.

"You're very exsistence is for this purpose, and yet you deny it?"

"Yes." I answered simply. My body slowly gained control, and I began stepping forward into the darkness. My heart pounded and my eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness around me. Bravery, is this what I was feeling? I contiuned to contiune walking. No fear was in my heart. What was fear anyhow? After what seemed like a few minutes of walking forward, I felt myself walking up stairs. Stairs, leading to where? Still, fear had no place in my heart. Arriving at the top of these stairs, I saw a glowing black liquid in a silver bowl. Stunned, I took a step backwards and just looked at it uneasily.

"Look at it, Nall."

"What is it?" I questioned, tilting my head. Ears falling back, I wiggled my nose to smell the scent around me. Something wasn't quite right.

"This if your life."

"My, life?" Stepping forward, I glanced down into the liquid. As if it were a movie, glimpses of people and places flashed before my eyes. Thoughts flooded through me at rapid speeds. A girl with long blue hair, with the name Luna. My companions, Jessica, Kyle, Nash, Mia, Alex everyone. Then came the rise and defeat of Ghaelon the magical emperor. Then... a familiar face with a blue glowing aurora. Something was different about him. Just as I was figuring it out, and why he seemed so important, another slide flashed in my head of a pink dragon and her calling me by my name... Nall. Her name? Ruby.

"Nall."

"This isn't all my life. Something's missing," I whispered, shaking.

"Nall."

"What do you want from me? LEAVE ME ALONE?"

* * *

"Nall!"

I was shaken awake. Body tensing, I snapped open my eyes. I was laying in my bed in the Magical Guild wrapped in a few blankets. Sweat rolled down my face, and my throat tightened from fear. And that's when I remembered what fear was. Blinking a few times, I glanced over to see Zoteaki starring at me worridely. Taking a few deep breaths, I pushed the blankets out of my face and looked at him with utter confusion written on my face.

"Nall, are you okay?"

"Of course. Just a bad dream," I stated simply in a grunt. Parts of the dream escaped my mind, but the whole idea would never be forgotten. I was born for the soul-purpose of serving the ultimate power. This was wrong. I'd never serve under the goddess. Yes, I did respect her, but there was more to life. There just had to be!

"That's good," He paused and looked downward. "I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday." Zoteaki began, lacing his fingers together nervously. Shakng my head, I could only be even more confused. Yesterday? Had I really slept through the remainder of the day and the whole night and not remember falling asleep? That's got to be insane!

"No, I just needed some time to think," I lied easily.

"Do you want to head off today? Or do you wish for another day to rest?" Zoteaki spoke softly, unsure whether to treat me with care or brutal-ness. Shaking my head feriouscely, I got out of bed and gathered a new pair of clothes.

"Today is fine. We need to gather the forces of the dragon's before Ghaelon has a chance to maniuplate them," I spoke, slipping on a my vest over my night shirt. I wasn't really too concerned how Zoteaki felt about setting off today.

"Alright, good. I'll come back in ten minutes to come get you. I have to bid my farwells," And with that he turned around and left the room. Something was wrong. He seemed way to melancholy. Stomach lurching, I feared that he didn't want to leave. But leaving a dragon with one of the most powerful soreseccors wasn't the best idea, even though I knew he'd love the idea.

"And I thought Alex was indecivious," I groaned, and went to get changed. Fixing into my normal clothes, I stepped out of the bathroom and looked out my window. The sun shone brightly, and the light filled my mind was pure thoughts. Just knowing that darkness hadn't consumed everything was a good thought. As long as I was alive, I wouldn't let this world be destroyed. No possible way."I'll figure out the purpose of my exsistence," I promised myself, watching the sun blaze in the sky. Everything seemed so peaceful. This was the first real time I really began to think about the other dragons. What were they like? Were they as secretive at Zoteaki? Or do they seek answers on their life like me?

"Whatever. They'll have to see my light on the situation," I murmured, silentely praying that the last two dragons would take my side against Ghaelon. Each second I wasted was another chance he had to take power over them. Stomach sick from fury, I clenched my fists tightly. The one thing that kept me from getting angry was me remebering that I didn't have to wear those vile robes any more. Those things were so disguisting.

"Nall?" Twitching my ears, I glanced over at the door to the entrance of my room. Uneasily, I decided to respond.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mia. Let me in," I heard her speak uneasily. Walking over to the door, I opened it and let her in. Something seemed distressed about. My heart pounding, I watched as she paced back and forth through the room, almost like she was waiting for something. "Bad news, Nall. Very bad."

"What's wrong!" I spoke, stopping instantly.

"Ghaelon has been spotted near the Red Dragon Shrine. My rescourses claim he hasn't been able to enter, yet. You have to hurry and stop him," Mia rushed, pashing me a back-pack filled with blankets and useful items I wouldn't even think I'd need. Pulse rising, my breaths quickened.

"I will not let him take cusotidy of another Dragon's life!" I hissed loudly. Mia stopped and looked at me with that familar look she had. The same look she had when Alex went to save Luna. The same look she had when I promised I'd protect this world.

"You haven't changed at all, Nall." She smiled. "Besides the new body." She lightly grinned and passed me a necklace. Stunned, I set down the backpack upon the bed on my left. The gold necklace exchanged from her hand to mine. Running my other palm across it, I noticed it was a locket. Daringly, I opened the locket. Inside was the red dragon aurora. Now I was officially confused. "Take that with you."

"Mia! How did you get this!" I stuttered.

"There's no time for that, Nall!" Mia rushed, picking up the bag and shoving it into my arms.

"What's going on! Why do you seem so flustered. Why do you have the red dragon's aurora?" I asked, closing the locket and placing it around my neck so I could hold the bag.

"They know I'm alive, Nall. It's not safe for you anymore in Vane." A tear trickeled down my eldest friends face.

"Mia, why are you crying?" I was afraid of the truth.

"They're going to destroy Vane, and there's nothing I can do," More tears appeared in her once proud eyes. Everything she had ever worked for was going to be ripped from her. "Please, Nall. I don't want you to be caught up in all this mess. Leave Vane to my mages. Make sure you reach the Shrine before Ghaelon can take it over." Mia whimpered.

"Mia... you're as stubborn as hell," I winced and glanced out the window. "I'm sorry I can't help and protect this place you love so much." This was agony. Leaving Mia to watch the destruction of her home.

"It's not your fault. Now, go!" She spoke, shoving her face into her hands. Usually she was so full of energy and spunky. But now? When she was rendered helpless, she became a wreck. It honestly felt like needles were being jammed into my broken heart. Biting down on my lip, I extended my left hand and placed it upon her shoulder, while holding the bag in my right.

"I promise you, when this is all over, Vane will stand tall. I promise Mia." I spoke, and rushed out of the room.

After leaving the room, I realized how stupid I was acting. I couldn't let this place be destroyed! I met so many people here, this was my second home. Stomach lurching, I glanced down the hall, trying to devise a plan on how to prepare the Guild for an ambush.

"Nall! There you are!" Zoteaki spoke, running down the hall towards me. Sharply turning my head, I watched him charge at me with fear in his eyes. He was back into his usual tunic and slacks, like myself. Placing the backpack on my back, I awaited him to near me. "We have to get out of here, " He breathed heavily arriving at me. He starred me straight in the eye as he caught his breath. "It seems the Vile Tribe has sided with Ghaelon and has been resurrected in attempts to bring judgement upon the world." Zoteaki panted, with anxiouty qavering in his voice.

"Exactly, and that's why we stay and fight," I demanded with fire blazing in my eyes.

"Nall, you're not thinking clearly. I have weighed all our options, and if we stay here, we'll be destroyed leaving the world with two dragons." Zoteaki began.

"How can you abandon you're students, you're home!" I hollered in demand. He seemed stunned, but grief flickered in his eyes as he starred at the marble floor below us.

"God damnit, Nall. I know that. But if we don't go, we'll die!" He came back as sharply.

"Then I'll die protecting this land!" I spoke about to charge off. Zoteaki grabbed my by the arm and beared his teeth.

"Stop acting like an ass," he hissed at me.

"Let me go, now!" I commanded, trying to shake him off. His dragon claws seemed to appear as he tightened his grasp around my arm, not letting me go.

"The only place you'll be going is with me to the Red Dragon Shrine," he snapped, with defiance in his eyes.

"After," I began but Zoteaki hissed and tightened his grasp. "Would you stop fucking hurting me!" I yelled but he didn't let go. It was a reflex, but I lashed out and smacked him across the face with all my strength. His hand losened it's grasp as he shook his head from disbelief. I starred at him, almost as if I didn't do anything wrong. I then knew this would be my chance to run off. So I took the hint. I charged off down the hall, basically jumping down the stairs, and running through the main hall in the chaos around me. I wouldn't let this world be destroyed. Reaching the grand doors, I flung them open with all my might. Bad idea.

Starring at me, eye to eye was the devil himself. Purple eyes starred at me with amusement, and his grey skin glowed in the hell-ish sun. Stunned, I fell backwards upon my bottom and starred at him with fear. Ghaelon snickered and looked down at me.

"My, my. If it isn't my favorite dragon," Ghaelon snickered. Heart-pounding, I slowly slid myself backwards, while keeping eye contact. He slowly approached me as his soldiers went forwards on each of my sides to invade the magical guild. Blood running ice cold, I couldn't make any words. "What's this? Cat got your tongue?" A sly smirk crossed his face.

"You son of a--" I began, clenching my fists. Something flashed in his eyes as he used his endless mind powers to lift my body in the air.

"Now, now. You shouldn't speak to your leader like that," He crossed his arms and watched me float helplessly in the air in front of him.

"You will never take control of this world, you bastard," I snapped, trying to break the spell. Useless.

"But I will. And you are to blame for the destruction of this city. You will forever be known as the betrayer to all humans," Ghaelon snickered. He rose his hand and was about to strike me with what seemed like a Limbo-bound spell with his left hand, but something hit him in the back of the head. He sharply turned around and saw Zoteaki standing feet away from him with blue fireballs in his hands.

"Let him go, now," Zoteaki hissed, ready to hurl another ball of fire at him. At first I thought Ghaelon was willing to cooperate, but that sly smirk returned and he could only laugh. That laugh. It sent shivers down my back.

"Do you think you, a servant of the goddess, can defeat me?" He contiuned to laugh. Zoteaki looked downward, as if he believed the dark emperor words. "Exactly. It's useless."

"Let Nall go, and leave this place," Zoteaki spoke, creating the fireballs once more.

"Such useless resistance you dragons have." Ghaelon shook his head. Biting down on my teeth, I managed to catch eye contact with Zoteaki to silently thank him.

"I said, let him go!" Zoteaki hollered through the room and shot a fireball at Ghaelon. As expect, Ghaelon easily deflected it with one hand and turned around to me with a snicker.

"Whatever you're planning, Nall, it's useless. You and your _human_ may have won last time with the help of the goddess, but soon all will bow down to me. Including... you," He spoke, and ran his hand across my face, creating a deep slice in my cheek. Wincing in pain, I watched as he turned around and disappaited into thin air. As soon as he was gone from site, my body fell to the ground in a loud thud.

"Mia... everyone, forgive me," I squinted, and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Get up," I heard Zoteaki's voice in my ringing ears and glanced up with blurry vision. I saw him standing above me, as the fireballs slowly faded from his hands.

"I don't deserve to live," I spoke bitterly, laying on the ground in defeat.

"Get up, now," Zoteaki demanded unsheating his sword and jabbing at me lightly in the shoulder. Shaking, I slowly stood up and looked at him with anger and hate in my eyes. "Finally." Zoteaki mumbled and looked at the Main Hall which was completely destroyed now. Clashing of swords was heard further down the hall.

"I want to help them," I spoke, drawing his attention back to me.

"You can't, I'm sorry." Zoteaki spoke, with melancholy looming in his voice.

"What will become of this place?'

"I don't know... but fate will take it's course. Now please, let's go."

"One more thing, Zoteaki."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for saving me just now," I whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"No problem," He seemed stunned I was thanking him.

"I owe you," I muttered.

"Yes, now let's get going!"

"Fine..." I closed my eyes and felt the power of teleportation flow through my body.

_I can't accept defeat. I won't accept defeat. Ghaelon, you're going straight back to hell for what you've done to this peaceful world. That's a promise, you sick son of a bitch. You'll die in my hands, and your blood and defeat will fill my senses. I promise you, damnit. _

AN:

Nall seems so evil and full of hatred. Bleh, GHAELON ISH EVIL! and yes, poor Mia. Anyways, next chapter up soon, promise! And yes. The Red Dragon is in the next chapter. That I can assure you. Ahem, until then, thanks for reading.


	8. Red Auroa

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun with it. But it does have imply rape in one part, so be warned. And this is kind of graphic fighting and blood, so BE WARNED!

* * *

"They killed them, killed them all,"

It came out more as a whimper from my lips, then a simple statement. I promised myself that after Zoteaki sister's death, I wouldn't let any more innocent people die. But I did let it happen again. I'm a disgrace to the dragonline. I extended my left hand and gently placed it around the cold, gold locket. Mia had entrusted me with this to give to the Red Dragon, and by god, I would. Slowly running each finger across the complex engraving of it, I took in my new surroundings. We were in a small patch of clustered trees. In a forest, no doubt. Hopefully we were near the Red Dragon Shrine. If not, we had a bit of traveling to do.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do now," Zoteaki replied from his perch on a rock nearby me. In his hands was the long and slender blade he called his weapon. As expected, his silent blue eyes glanced up and over at me searching for a reply.

"I should have stayed and fight, damnit," I murmured, trying my best to avoid eye contact. Clenching my hand around the Red Dragon Aurora in frustration, I breathed heavily.

"And where would you be now?" I heard Zoteaki ask. Lightly, I closed my eyes and kept my head down low.

"..." I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"Exactly. Without you're dragon powers, you'd be dead." He stated it so simply. Opening my eyes, I glanced over at him and noticed he was proudly looking at his blade.

"How did you learn to use your sword?" The question just came out of my lips. He was the only dragon I had ever seen with a weapon. Most dragons relied on their blessed powers.

"My sensi taught me. I didn't always have dragon powers at my disposal," Zoteaki snickered.

"I always have," I whispered, thinking back to my awakening as the White Dragon.

"Oh, that's strange. Ahem, if you wanted to. I could, possibly," Zoteaki fumbled with the right words.

"Teach me?" I asked vaguely.

"Only if you want. I can understand if you want to continue on without being able to fight," Zoteaki glanced at his sword. Sighing, I had to admit he was right. Fighting without a back-up plan was obviously stupid, so I had to step up to the plate and learn to fight once more and take back my dragon powers... and be rid of this human body.

"Fine, we can pick out a sword for you at the next town," Zoteaki nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Arising my head once more, I glanced back over to Zoteaki's perch.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't I see you at the Blue Dragon Shrine during Alex's journey if you were an apprentice?" My voice quivered and I felt my blood run cold.

"..." He looked troubled as if he wanted to say something but only a heave escaped his lips. Hanging his head low, he starred down at his feet.

"Zoteaki?" I asked with confusion.

"You don't realize how much I've been through," He mumbled angrily.

"What happened to you when you were younger?" Stunned, I got up from the ground and walked over to where he sat. Starring at him, I sat down alongside him and watched his body shake awkwardly. For some reason, Zoteaki always seemed to avoid his past about his dragon heritage. He never once mentioned how or why he was deemed the Blue Dragon. "Tell me, I want to know." I stated simply.

"It was a dark... cold night," Zoteaki began.

* * *

_"Zoteaki, come look at this light!"_

_It was fifty years ago, before the journey of the dragons. Zoteaki was twelve, and his younger sister, Jasmine, was three. Both were in their house in the heart of the forest, near the Blue Dragon Shrine. This was there home near work. Zoteaki was in his bed, starring at his ceiling when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of his sister calling him from the outside balcony that ran around the house in the trees. Uneasily, Zoteaki pushed the blankets off him and walked along his room to the doors that led to outside._

_Once outside, Zoteaki noticed Jasmine starring down at the ground below them. Concerned, he walked over and bent over to look her in the eye._

_"What's wrong?" His voice was small for a reason. He feared that he would awake his parents._

_"That light. It was so pretty," She spoke softly._

_"What light?" Something wasn't quite right._

_"Down there," She whispered. Tilting his head, Zoteaki glanced down at the ground fifty feet below them. Everything seemed as dark as ever. The time must have been around midnight, so seeing a light at this time at night was highly unlikely._

_"Are you sure?" Zoteaki kept his eyes on the ground. After a few moments passed with no answer, he glanced back at his sister. "Jasmine?" Her eyes were wide open with shock and she starring straight out to the trees surrounding the perch. Stunned, Zoteaki grabbed her arm and felt that she was ice cold, and numb._

_"Jasmine, wake up!" Arising to his feet, Zoteaki glanced into the darkness beyond him. A low growl suddenly arose from everywhere. Birds fled the area up into the sky to the full moon above them. Eyes widening, Zoteaki grabbed Jasmine and attempted to carry her in his arms. "Something's not right. Let's get inside," His voice was cracking from fear._

_Just as he had made his way inside, and set Jasmine down on his bed, the growl became louder. Filled with fear, Zoteaki's pulse rose as he starred at fear at his little sister._

_"Please wake up, Jasmine," He whispered, holding her small hand in his palm. No response came from the perky girl. Just as Zoteaki closed his eyes, the growl became alarmingly loud. Eyes flashing open, Zoteaki yelled for help. His cries fell onto deaf ears as a blast was sent through the wood building, ripping the ceiling and sides off the building._

_"UGH," Zoteaki yelled, guarding Jasmine with his body. "I'll protect you," he whispered, as wind whipped around him. "I promise," Stray wood was smashing itself at random against the young Zoteaki. Wincing in pain, he tightened his grasp on his sister. "I PROMISE YOU."_

_The next thing he knew, he was awaking in a dark dungeon. The room seemed to be glowing a eerie blue, and the feeling of dampness was presence. Opening his eyes, Zoteaki's breath quickened._

_Where am I?_

_Standing up quickly, he looked around at the darkness._

_"Jasmine?" He called, a few tears formed in his eyes. "Jasmine, answer me!" A whimper escaped his lips. Looking for the trainee weapon his sensi had given him, he found himself defenseless. "No.." He whimpered, about to bury his head into his fists. To his dis-belief, blood covered his palms. Dried blood, and fresh blood._

_"What's..." Frantically looking around the room with fear, he began to run. Run through a vast emptiness._

_Stop at once._

_He immediately froze when the voice spoke. It filled both his hearing and thoughts._

_You are Zoteaki._

_"Who are you? What did you do to my family?" He whimpered, shaking immensely._

_You were born for the soul purpose of serving the Goddess Althena_

_"The Goddess?" His voice was so small compared to this endless abyss._

_You are the next Blue Dragon, a servant for the Goddess._

_"A.. servant? No, I am Zoteaki, son of Brutley." He whispered, beginning to become nervous again._

_Your family is dead, all except your sister. Until the fall of the current Blue Dragon, you will serve under him. No one is to know of this, understood?_

_"No, I don't want this! Brother Blue is doing a great job as the dragon!"_

_No?_

_"I don't know who you are. What did you do to my parents?"_

_You're very existence is for this purpose, and yet you deny it?_

_"Yes.." Tears fell from the young dragon's face. Stepping forward into the darkness, a dim light was shinning a few feet away. Curiously, Zoteaki walked up to it. Bravery filled the young dragon, as he looked at the liquid. It seemed to glow a brilliant aqua color, and yet had no smell. Tilting his head, Zoteaki reached a hand into it, and withdrew it. Nothing was visible, no water, nothing. Stunned, he starred at it once more._

_Look at it, Zoteaki._

_"What is it?" Zoteaki asked wearily._

_This is your life. Everything you ever will become, the people you will meet._

_"What?" Zoteaki asked uneasily glancing back down. The future flashed before his eyes. The downfall of the blue dragon, his ritual of power, the death of his parents, the downfall of Ghaelon, and his position as a teacher at Vane. Then there were a few images that didn't make that much sense. Two fish in a pool of water. A pure black one, and a white one. Then there was the image of battle, and swords. He saw himself fighting with a sword, not dragon power. Then there was complete happiness, but from what? Then... emptiness._

_

* * *

_

"After that, I found the bodies of my parents, completely ripped to pieces. Each had their heart torn out, and blood dripping from every inch of their body. I couldn't let Jasmine see it, so I told her that our parents were waiting for us in another village. I couldn't tell her they were dead, she wouldn't understand. After that, I found myself wearing this necklace. I continued my swords work with my sensi, until his death. Once Brother Blue died, I resumed residence around the cave, and rebuilt my home for me and my sister," Zoteaki whispered.

"Zoteaki.." I honestly had no idea the dragon had such a horrid past. Darkness loomed in his eyes as a tear fell from his face as he gave a look over to me.

"Yes?" He answered weakly.

"Did you ever figure out what killed your parents?" I asked, unsure if this was the right time to ask.

"Ghaelon. But at the time, I thought it was Vile Tribe, so I ignored it willingly," He sighed heavily.

"Promise me something," I asked, placing a hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Uneasily, he lifted his head up and looked at me hopefully. "Promise me that you will never let Ghaelon trick you. We are both fighting for what's right, never forget that," I whispered.

"Promise." He smiled then seemed off on another topic."Nall, can I ask you something?" He replied with a soft nod.

"Yea, sure?" The question was unexpected, and I felt my heart jump.

"Never mind," He spoke, getting to his feet and sheathing his sword. Alittle disappointed, I arose to my feet and watched him begin to walk north. Sighing, I followed his lead down the dirt path. Remembering I hadn't shown Zoteaki the aurora, I caught up to his side and panted.

"I forgot. to tell you." I huffed. Zoteaki stopped and glanced over at me. "Mia told me to make sure the Red Dragon got this," I spoke showing him the locket around my neck.

"Give it to me," Zoteaki demanded. Benumbed by shock, I gaped at the dragon with astonishment. Had he just demanded for me to give him the precious Red Dragon Aurora. But didn't Mia entrust it to me?

"Why?" I asked timidly, running a hand through the locks of white and red hair.

"It's best we keep it, Nall. Surely the red dragon will come and aid us if we have her most prized possession," Amusement passed Zoteaki's eyes as he crossed his arms and glanced at me.

"True..." Defeated by the wise.

"Now, let's make haste to the nearest village." Zoteaki nodded.

"Do you even know what village or city that would be?" I asked curiously, following him along the grassy path.

"I heard it's a thievery village, so be on your guard," He didn't look back at me when he answered, just straight ahead as he continued to march on. "No more questions, the sun will be setting soon and I'm not in the mood to spend another night in the wild." Zoteaki mumbled. Something defiantly was bothering him, I could tell. And maybe not just about Ghaelon. But what?

"Fine." I groaned and paced behind him.

It took us another half an hour of walking without breaks to reach the outskirts of what appeared like a bustling city or town up ahead. Ears twitching excitedly I hurried my pace. Zoteaki stopped, and I amazingly was able to reach his side. Curiously, I glanced over at him starring at the city from afar.

"Uh, are we going to stare at it or actually go to it? I'm starving and I'm sure they have fish there." Ah yes, the taste of fish! Drool was practically coming out of my mouth as I watched Zoteaki glare and place his hand on his weapon defensively. "Relax, Zoteaki. You're always so tense, god." I replied stuffily, day dreaming about fish once more. The one thing that didn't change over these countless years was fish. Fish fish fish!

"Quiet." Zoteaki spoke, as his hair lightly blew in the gentle gust. Starring blankly, I tried to listen but I heard no peculiar sounds.

"I think you've lost it." I huffed, panting from exhaustion and hunger.

"I said shut up." Zoteaki scowled at me. Shutting up, I glanced around for a few moments. Nothing. Whatever had gotten Zoteaki so worked up all of a sudden must be close. Then again, I was defenseless. Terrific. "Quiet, and stick by my side and move slowly. Be alert of your surroundings." Zoteaki warned as we slowly continued on. Why was he lecturing me like some youngling? I helped save the world before, so there!

"I feel stupid walking like we're being stalked," I groaned, walking beside Zoteaki. He didn't reply but kept his eyes glued on the town in front of us.

"Would you rather be killed and not feel stupid?" Zoteaki finally replied with a hint of amusement.

"Very funny.." I was about to make another protest when something hit me in the back of the head. Collapsing on the ground from shock, I rolled over and glared up at a girl with a sword tightly clenched in her hands. Dark scarlet red hair flowed down to her waist and fiery red eyes glared at me defiantly. She wore but simple clothes, a black shirt with a tan leather vest and a black skirt.

"Ow! Why the hell did you do that for," I moaned and watched Zoteaki lung over my body like some wildcat and slash at her. Unfortunately for Zoteaki, she saw it coming as she guarded and flipped him over beside me.

"Men..." She sighed, then looked down at us. "What are you two doing here? Don't you know that the city is under lock down? Are you some kind of forest go-ers?" She snarled, as she sheathed her sword and tapped her foot.

"And what are you doing here then? You claim the city is under lock down but here you are," Zoteaki spoke rubbing his chin diligently. Cracking a laugh, I felt an angry fist bash me on the side of the head.

"OW!" I snarled.

"I am Amber. And you?" She asked starring at Zoteaki.

"Fine, be like that." I complained, rubbing my head.

"I am Zoteaki. We didn't mean to cause any problems, we are just travelers," Zoteaki explained arising to his feet. Amber nodded and then gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Same here. See that town? That's my hometown. Sad, isn't it? To be raised in a city filled with dirt bags and thieves and prostitutes." Amber scowled angrily, clenching her fists. Wincing from fear of being smacked again, I whispered to myself.

"Yea, and I bet you're one of them."

"What was that!" Amber spoke sending another fist to the head.

"Would you cut that out, bitch!" I growled, arising to my feet.

"I may have grown up in a lousy town but that doesn't make me one of them," She hissed. She turned to Zoteaki with a calmed face. "Who's this nut job anyhow?" She asked, pointing a finger at me over her shoulder.

"His name is Nall," Zoteaki answered as he crossed his arms. How could he not get peeved off at this little.. ugh.

"Oh?" She glanced over at me. Scowling ferociously I rubbed my head once more.

"What? Going to hit me again?" I snapped.

"You're name is Nall? Are you by any chance the white dragon who helped the dragon master defeat Ghaelon?" She asked, intrigued.

"Ye-." I began but Zoteaki hastily cut me off.

"Of course not. Wouldn't he be in dragon form is he was? Nall is a common name." Zoteaki lied, as he ran a hand through his locks of hair. Sweat rolling down my face, I gave a affirmative nod.

"Uh... yea, sure. Well, you two don't look like thieves or rapers, so I'll take you to a smaller village nearby. It's about a mile or less, there's fresh hunt there." Amber shrugged.

"Thank you," Zoteaki smiled lightly.

"Yea..." I eyed her suspioucsly. How could Zoteaki be so trusting. Giving another shrug, I followed the two down a dirt path to the right.

It was another twenty minutes when we arrived at a smaller village by a hilly terrain. Legs about to fall off from exhaustion, I hurriedly followed the two leaders into the village and to a hut. Amber walked in and sat down on a chair. Inside the hut wasn't all to exciting. A few tables and chairs had been placed orderly around the place. However, the hut was rather large, about the size of a cafe.

"This is the local pub. You don't have to worry about thieves at least," Amber pointed to two seats for us to sit down. Taking the offer rapidly, I collapsed into the chair as relief spread through my veins. Zoteaki smiled and sat down next to me.

"Amber, I've been wondering, are your parents alive?" Zoteaki asked, leaning his hands on the table.

"No, why?" She asked, doing the same. Feeling left out, I counted the moments before I could lay my teeth into that beloved fish. Just to taste that heaven again would be true bliss. Moments passed before I heard Zoteaki answer.

"Curious. No parent would allow someone like you to roam around near a city like back there," Zoteaki replied raising an eyebrow.

"True," She sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She whispered. Just then a rather large man walked by the table and stopped. Curious eyes fled from me, then to Zoteaki, and then rested on Amber. Uneasily, I straightened up in my chair and watched the man.

"Hey, aren't you little miss Amber who works at the hotel back in Pofre?" The man asked, stroking his mustache. Zoteaki watched him just as curiously as I. Amber didn't answer, but looked downward.

"No reason to be shy, pretty lass." He man spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. All our body's tensed up as I glared at the man, about to speak. But it wasn't my place to. Who knows what he could want. "I hear ten thousand is the pay nowadays." The man snickered.

"For what.." I whispered to Zoteaki. He gave a shrug but then went back to eying down the man. Amber's eyes lit up and turned around.

"That'd... be enough to pay off grandmother's debt!.." Amber spoke hopefully, but she didn't have a smile on her face.

"Any clue what's going on?" I asked Zoteaki quietly.

"Not a bit," He replied shortly.

"So, up for the offer?" He grinned. Something about that grin was unsettling. Heart pounding I watched as Amber nodded and stood up.

"If you both will excuse me... I have.. business to attend to. I'll be back here later..." Dread loomed in her eyes as she followed the man through the hallway down the pub. Utterly confused by now I looked over at Zoteaki who was stroking his chin curiously.

"Odd.. who would have business in a place like this?" Zoteaki spoke bewildered.

"I didn't like that guy at all." I snapped clenching my fists tightly. Zoteaki's gaze found me and he gave a weak nod.

"Same here." He replied.

"Zoteaki... you don't think he was a-" I began but Zoteaki gave a regretful nod.

"Yes, Nall."He spoke in an offended tone.

"That sick..." I arose to my feet and charged down the hallway to the door they had disappeared into. Zoteaki followed me and grabbed me by my shoulder. Turning around sharply, I saw Zoteaki starring at me sternly.

"Keep your head," He spoke.

"What kind of advise is that!" I snarled and turned the doorknob and burst through the door. The man had Amber pinned against a wall, half un-dressed. His hands traveled across her like some sort of predator.

"Let go of her you sick bastard!" I hollered. Zoteaki slapped me upside the head angrily.

"That's really keeping you're head, great.." Zoteaki growled as the man turned around and starred us down. Zoteaki stepped forward and unsheathed his sword. "I suggest you let her go and forget about your little deal, and I won't have to rip you to shreds." Zoteaki growled, pointing his sword at the man's neck. Amber had run to a corner where she attempted to shield her body. Tears fell from her face. Uneasily, I walked over to her.

"Don't worry, I'll make that ass pay," I growled. She didn't look up at me or answer, just remained silent. Zoteaki poked the man's neck and hissed.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He demanded.

"Please!... let me live." The man spoke with tears swelling in his eyes. Zoteaki withdrew his sword and placed it back into it's holder. He walked over to where me and Amber were. Bending over, Zoteaki lightly ran a hand through her hair.

"We'll get you out of this shit hole soon enough." He promised, taking out a herb from his pocket. "It'll heal you're wounds faster." He smiled. "And about the mon-" Zoteaki began but was bashed on the back of the head by the man. In his hand was a chair he had picken up. Fainting on the ground, Zoteaki's sword fell. Grabbing it, I unsheathed it and glared at the man.

"You coward!" I hissed, holding it sternly. Seriously, I was creeped out. I had never used a sword before, and the thought of my first battle against a man whore wasn't that settling.

"Begone, filth." Amber spoke, coming out of nowhere with her sword and slicing a gauge into his arm. Painfully he chucked the chair through the hair towards Zoteaki's fallen body.

"Shit!" I hollered and dived over his body in time to numbly receive the blow to my left leg. The man hurried out of the room slamming the door and locked it from the outside.

Then all was silent.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked, turning around to me.

"Barely..." I whispered back, as blood seeped through my leggings.

"Damn, it's all my fault. If I wasn't so... in need of the money this would have never happened. What was I thinking!" Amber yelled to herself.

"Next time think before you subject yourself to being a hoe," I winced as I bent over Zoteaki and grabbed his wrist. Checking his pulse, I sighed with relief. He was still alive.

"I'm sorry if I put you and you're friend through so much trouble. Life started to lose importance to me once I lost my most prized possession," Amber sighed, sitting down in a chair and put her jacket back on. Looking up from Zoteaki, I tilted my head.

"I'm sorry to hear... a possession of mine was also taken by force. But you don't see me acting like some kind of slut." I grunted, thinking back to my dragon aura.

"Men, you're all the same.," She vaguely glared, taking out a Band-Aid and placing it on her arm. Nodding lightly, I ran a hand through Zoteaki's hair.

"I'm sorry, I've failed you again." I whispered to my companion.

"Are you two partners?" Amber asked curiously.

"If you're thinking a couple, you've really got a screwed up head," I spoke defensively.

"I guess not. I haven't heard your guys full story yet, and since we're locked in, I'd like to here it." Amber spoke, crossing her arms and regaining her awareness.

"..." I spoke, unsure what to do. Would Zoteaki share our information so freely like this.

"No, I suppose." Amber spoke disappointed.

"I'm not telling you this just to make you happy, I'm telling you this to shut you up! We met through coincidence. I had been assaulted and rendered helpless by Ghaelon, and then sent to a forest, where I met Zoteaki. All seemed fine about him, until we went to the Blue Dragon shrine where Ghaelon sent his second assault. I knew Zoteaki was the blue dragon... sometimes you just have that gut feeling. And now, after the death of his sister and the destruction of Vane, we've promised to destroy Ghaelon once more, seal him away somewhere." I spoke.

"So you really are dragons.." Amber spoke distant minded.

"Whether you believe us or not is your choice," I murmured.

"Do you always have such a bad attitude? Either way, my life has been filled with disappoint also. My grandmother is on the verge of dieing, and I've lost a precious heirloom of my lineage..." Amber sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, arising to my feet, finally paying attention to the annoying girl.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you... you'd think I'm some short of impostor. Then again, why should I care what you think?.." Amber sighed.

"If you actually believe our story, I'll be open to believe yours," I grunted, at least wanting to know why the hell she is so messed up/

"It's the Red Dragon locket... it's been passed down for countless years to a member of the Red Dragon Cult, and now I'm the last known survivor. I can't believe I lost something that important," She buried her hands into her face.

"You're... the red dragon!" I spoke in disbelief. Great! Some slutty and preppy girl is the red dragon? Figures..

"Not so loud you damned idiot!" She straightened up. A light smirk rolled across my face as I reached into my pocket for the locket I had placed in there earlier.

"Look familiar?" I smiled grabbing it and chucking it towards her. Stunned, she caught it and opened it. Eyes lighting up, she ran over and wrung her arms around me tightly.

"You're giving this to me! How did you-" She whispered, as sweat rolled down her face. Stutterting she murmured."What can I do to repay you? I'm not one to have debts." She asked. Sure I had a few things in mind, but I knew Zoteaki would frown upon them in a heart beat.

"I can think of one that doesn't involve you smacking me," I spoke, with a crude glare.

"And that is?" She spoke raising and eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips.

"Aid me and Zoteaki. We need the power of all four dragons to vanquish Ghaelon, and without you're fire... we won't succeed, as painful as it is for me to ask you for help." I spoke softly.

"Agreed.." As if she was contradicting my thoughts, a mellow expression of joy passed her parted lips. This was the first real time I had seen her smile in this short while. She looked nice smiling.

"Wha'd I miss..." Mumbled the sleeping dragon on the floor beneath us. Glancing downward, I noticed he was rubbing his head rapidly, and his eyes twitched as the dragon opened it. Beaming at us, he arose to his feet slowly and wiped off the remains of blood upon his hands.

"Glad to see you've awake, blue dragon." Irony passed Red's lips as she placed her hands on her hips. Astonishment passed through Blue, as I practically heard his heart stop beating.

"That's-" Zoteaki was quick to a disagreement as usual. Raising my hand, I starred knowingly towards his view.

"Relax. She knows." I stated, and crossed my arms. Relief rushed over him as he picked up his sword from the floor and snapped it back into position. Another thing seemed to float into the dragon's mind as he glanced back up at her.

"Why do you-" Zoteaki began once more. Almost in a grin, I rose my hand to silence him once more. Passing a glance from Red then to Blue, a smile crossed my lips.

"Believe it or not Blue, but she's out third link." I declared.

"Third Link?..." Zoteaki stuttered, eyeing Red then me. Amber rose an eyebrow, as if she thought Zoteaki was dense. Ok, maybe he can be a little dense. "You're?"

"Amber, Red Dragon, pleased to meet you," She snickered, extending a hand. Zoteaki shook it, dumbfounded as he glanced at her then to me.

"But, you're? What happened to Sister Red?" Zoteaki asked worriedly. With a slight jerk of my head, I gazed over at her, wanting to know the same answer.

"Ghaelon." Amber replied bitterly.

"Damnit!" Both myself and Zoteaki said in unison. Giving each other surprised looks, I felt a little embarrassed to have burst out so suddenly. Then again, I clenched my fists with anger knowing that Ghaelon really had murdered all the dragons, and left inexperienced ones to take over.

"Well then, Red, I have a proposition," Zoteaki contended to Amber. Contemplating nervously, I was eager to discover what deal Zoteaki was going so strike up.

"Go on," She said smugly, as she placed the Red Dragon Aura around her neck and swung it proudly. Startlement filled Zoteaki once more as his jaw dropped. If he had opened it any wider, it would have hit the floor.

"Nall! You gave her!-" Zoteaki began angrily.

"What else was I to do? She's freaking annoying when she gets on about her past. And plus, she's going to help us." I protested, uncrossing my arms and fighting back defensively.

"I told you not to give it to the red dragon when you found her!" Zoteaki continued.

"Not my fault!" I growled.

"You weren't the one to be bashed upside the head by a bloody pervert," Zoteaki hissed.

"Boys!" Amber hushed sending a weak wall of floating fire in between us. Each of us sent her a death glare. Stepping back uneasily, a drop of sweat rolled down her face. Not just from the heat either. "Do you always fight so recklessly?"

"Humph.." Zoteaki mumbled, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms. He didn't dare look me in the eye. Stubbornly, Amber looked over to see my return expression.

"We're not going to get revenge on our lineage by babbling like idiots."

"But we can sure try." I heard Zoteaki speak from his spot against the wall. A smug expression crossed his face as Amber let down the wall and gaped at him acrimoniously.

"If you hadn't saved me a few minutes ago, I'd smack you right now!" She hissed.

"Is that so?" Zoteaki spoke, glancing over at her and standing up straight.

"Just because you're the blue dragon doesn't make you any better of a person," Amber replied, giving him chin. Trying not to crack up, I gave a spare glance at Zoteaki. His face went pale from anger and blue swirls formed in his hand. All we needed was a fight in the middle of a pub.

"Not to break this up, seeing I'd love to see how it would turn out, but I really think we should get the hell out of here." I snapped. Both dragons stopped their feud and nodded respectfully. Ha, finally some respect to the White Dragon.

"Let's just get out of this dump." Amber sighed.

"I concur," Zoteaki mumbled as the three of us left the pub at once.

* * *

"I've been wondering something." 

We had just left the village, after Amber had given her goodbyes to her grandmother within it. It seemed that Amber worked at the thievery city her whole life but lived in the small, more remote hut village. Either way, this wasn't some type of girl I'd want to get used to. She seemed to fake, like she really didn't have emotions. And besides that, she wasn't the brightest or most beautiful gem in the box. Hell, she looked like an average human.

"Yes?"

Then there was Zoteaki. He seemed so eager to want to jump down her throat and criticize everything she did and start a fight. However, the only fights he and I shared were important. Ones about people's lives. Yet, mine and Red's fights were different. It was a simple case of the sexes, fighting for superiority. And I was cast out into the cold while I listened to these talk casually, and me and Red bicker like small children.

"Nall back there wouldn't give me a straight answer. Are you two gay?"

There it was yet _again_. Why did every person we come across assume we were some bisexuals looking for a good time. Cringing, I slowed my pace so the distance between the two dragons was greater. Twitching my ear, I felt my stomach growl. That's right... I didn't eat anything or get a sword like Zoteaki said. Now inraged, I calmed myself rapidly. No, we've got the red dragon on our side. Much more settling then a possession.

"Why do you think that?"

How... could he answer with something like that! For sure she'd think we were really bisexual homo's now. Almost afraid to look up for an answer, I continued following them. Very, very slowly. I did not want to be labeled 'gay', when I hardly knew Zoteaki. Hell, it's only been about a week. Or maybe two?

"You two just seem so. I don't know, like you want each other or something every time you stare into the other's eyes."

She was giggling now. Snarling under my breath, I silently wished I had claws right now. To claw the eyes out of that preppy girl.

"But if you are, that's fine. My brother was, but he died."

Oh, so you except gays? Great, because we AREN'T! I felt like screaming. Still slowing my pace, I was now a yard behind him, but still capable of hearing their conversation. This journey wasn't going to be all pleasant if every person we meet thinks we're gays. Especially seeing we've still got Black to go. Pausing from my stride, I thought for a moment. What was the black dragon really like? Was he cruel? Or was he a know it all like Zoteaki? Or was he a perfect prep like Amber. Wishing he'd be someone that actually understood me, I continued walking again.

"Sorry to hear, but the answer is no. My fiancé died two years ago. I should have known not to fall in love with a human."

Fiancé? Since when did Zoteaki have a fiancé? Now this was getting interesting. Perking my ears up, I quickened my pace so I was half a yard away now. Then again, I did feel envious of him now. He had found love but it was taken away. Better to had loved then never at all I suppose...

"What was her name?"

Amber had turned so melancholy now. Each pang of her voice sounded so sincere. My did she have a changing personality.

"Lily." Zoteaki whispered.

"I'm sorry about that," Amber whispered. Zoteaki gave a shrug and looked down at the path ahead of him. Now fully interested, I caught up to his side and looked diligently at him.

"How come you never told me you had a girlfriend?" I asked, as if I was some nosey child.

"You never asked." Zoteaki replied simply.

"Pfft..." I replied, slinking back behind them, but only by a few feet.

"And Nall?" Zoteaki called from ahead. Raising my glance, I watched him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here." Zoteaki spoke chucking a large vessel at me wrapped in a brown material. Stunned, I caught it and held it closely. Continuing to walk, I began to unwrap it slowly. To be utter amazement, inside was a brand new rapier. Brightly gleaming, I dropped the paper and gave it a swing.

"Hey! Watch we're your aiming that death weapon," Amber spoke, whirling around and starring me down. Sweating uneasily, I put it into it's case and on my belt. She was scarey when she was mad. Very scarey... "And no littering." She answered smugly and walked back beside Zoteaki.

"Conceited little bitch..." This was going to be a long journey. And to think I was going to have to share it with these two high class acts. Like _that_ was going to happen...yea... it wasn't... Too bad.

* * *

AN: 

Hmm what does this all mean? FIND OUT SOON :) Yes, nall desn't like Amber at all. He's only friends with Zoteaki. YAY. Zoteaki is such a mellow-head :)

and yes, I do have a few plot twists up meh sleeve. Some unexpected. But no fears, they won't be revealed into alter. Much later. So you just got to wait. And no, Black dragon won';t be on for awhile. He's on vacation, lol. and besides, the three need to get through loads of towns and places before they can reach the black dragon cave. And you do realize I am making up the town s as I go.. stupid me :)


	9. By The Port

Author's Note: I am so close to beating the non-human path in Radiata Stories, and Nall reminds me so much of Jack when he hated Ridley. Gawd, I might start a long chaptered Radiata Stories after this. No clue. Hmm, anyways I had loads of fun writing this chapter :) I hope you have just as much fun reading this!

Chapter Nine  
By The Port

My strong dislike for the red dragon didn't dull during the next few weeks. We were making our way to the coast, in search of a boat to take across the island to find the Black Dragon. Between the two weeks the three of us had been traveling, nothing had changed at all. Zoteaki seemed as open as ever to listen to her, and she seemed as _eager_ as ever to jump down my throat every time I spoke up. This was nothing like my previous journey with Alex and company.

But today? We had finally reached the seaside town, Gann. In fact, we had just entered. This town had always been my favorite. Reason? Fish of course! All three of us had decided upon a plan. It was as follows. We would go our separate ways, and meet up at noon at town's square. We each were allowed to spend ten thousand, leaving us with enough for boat fair.

My first destination was the local weaponry. That probably was at the coastline, right? Irritably walking to the market corner, I began to look at things on the Brightside. At least I wasn't lurking around Amber and Zoteaki the whole day. Taking a few, guilty breaths you could say, I walked up to the merchant, change clinging in my jacket pocket.

He eyed me suspiciously. Piercing blood-shot eyes starred icily back at me, and my return gesture was the same. Four o'clock shadow rested upon his chin, and the faint scent of rum lingered on his lips. Shifting positions wearily, I leaned against the counter, as if this man didn't phase me. Honestly, he was the most fucked up weirdo I had ever seen.

"Whadda buying?"

"I need a sword," I murmured. Nodding, he took out a list of inventory. The first thing that caught my traveling eyes was the Garnet Sword. Heart-jumping thousand feets in the air, I then starred, dumbfounded at the price. _12,000... I only have 10,000._ I glanced at all the other swords upon the list. Each was a much crappy model, but still over-priced.

"Whadda selling?"

"How did you-"

"I can tell the look of someone who doesn't have enough. So, whadda trading?" He asked, stroking his chin. Raising an eyebrow, I continued to avoid this man. If he didn't freak me about before, this new found alikeness to the merchant from Resident Evil was starting to scare the shit out of me. Seriously. Reaching my hand to my belt, I rubbed the sword that lay there. Zoteaki had given this to me, I couldn't just toss it aside like old garbage. Scratching my head, I reached into my pocket to see what else was there. Taking out a clump-ful, I noticed was a golden bracelet. Wearily, I held it up and looked at the charm that hung off it lazily. "Love You Like a Brother, Mia." The bracelet was pure gold, no doubt. Heart-pounding I glanced at the man.

"I'll buy it at a high price," He continued, still quoting the merchant. Wearily, I considered my choices. Trade Mia's gift, Zoteaki's gift, or forget about the sword. Well, the last choice was out of consideration. Uneasily, I ran a stray hand through the locks of my hair, confused.

"Here," I murmured, handing the sword to the man, almost in a guileful sigh. He snickered as I passed him the ten grand from my pocket. Bending over, he pulled out a wrapped parcel. Eyes scanning it, I watched him place it on the counter and open it. There inside lay the most skillfully crafted weapon I had ever seen. Eyes bugging out, I grabbed it and held it, pointing towards the sky. The shimmer caught the eyes of many buyers, but ignored it.

"Come back anytime." He spoke, turning away. Glaring angrily at him, I equipped the sword to my left sheath and walk onwards, feeling accomplished.

It was then I learned the true meaning of the sin, greed. Greed was something many people acquired overtime. Greed was something that could cause the human heart to corrupt and leave you with scornful memories, and a ghastly image. Many people considered this sin abominable, and those bearing it would be toxic to the community. And now? Now I was becoming one of those sinners, caught up into my own wants and needs to actually open my eyes and see the gifts that were bestowed on me.

Anyways, my next stop was the local pub. I still had a few 'spare change' coins left, so why not spend on a well-deserved drink. Passing through the busy harbor I always thought was too crowded, I made my way to the pub. It was the same as I remembered it twenty years ago. Most of the neon lights flickered dully while the others fought with the sun's rays, competing for the better shine. The windows still bore that familiar sludge of film like substance.

And this was also when I realized how much change has effected me. This town used to bring so much joy to my young and restless heart. Damn, I remember coming here with Alex, and my eyes bulging at the sight of fish. Sometimes I got carried away, and annoyed the sailors to the point of no return until they agreed to give me a 'treat'. But now? As I stare at this broken down wasteland, I just think. Think about all the changes of heart I've been through, and how much time had hurt my heart, and soul.

Pushing my way into the pub, I watched as a few intoxicated heads numbly arose to glance at my appearance. Within moments, each had fallen down solemnly and when back to their consuming of what might be their death. Why do I call it their death? Because too much alcohol had send a person over the edge, and cause them to believe in suicidal attempts. I've been there, seen it, sadly.

"Whadda want?"

Lifting my head from the stool I sat on at the bar, I noticed the bartender had questioned me. Examining him closely, I raised and brow and took in a melancholy sigh. This wasn't the same pub at all, was it? Even the bartender bore a huge difference than the precursor. Placing my hand on my head sheepishly, I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Vodka, on the rocks."

"Aight."

Taking my gaze off the tender, I decided to take in my surroundings. Many sailors had taken custody of a table, and were feverishly drinking away just like the term 'drunken sailor'. Snickering from my own humor, I rustled the change in my pocket weakly. Slowly, wonderment of what the other two dragons were doing crossed my mind. Possibly they were having as much 'fun', if you call it that, as I. Then again, my mind drifted off towards the last dragon. The Black Dragon, was she beautiful and open to the thoughts of a better world? Did she want revenge, was she anything like me? With a sigh I puckered my lips with bitter thoughts.

"Here."

A tall glass of Vodka was shoved in my face, jabbing me in the nose. Glaring upward, I watched the bartender extend his left hand, awaiting his pay. Taking in his appearance, I guessed by the prickly beard and eye-patch, he was a local. Vaguely, I took out the last hundred I had and passed it to him. With a confirmatory nod, he went back to his duties and left me be.

Taking the glass in hand, I placed the brim upon my lips. The sweet scent of remembrance filled my senses as I slowly recalled what alcohol tasted like. Question was, why did I ever quit? When there is something that tastes so good, but is so crude for you, something you can't resist, you become addicted. With a large glug, I placed the glass on the counter roughly and pondered for a few moments longer.

"Whadda want?"

Raising a brow once more, my expression turned vague as I watched the tender's gaze fall in my direction once more. Tilting my head in confusion, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of footsteps behind and next to me, and then a man taking the stool.

"Tonic and gin, with a hint of lime. And hurry it up."

"Aight."

Sitting there, I dared a glance over at the 'snappy' one who was taking custody beside me. There sat a man, around the height of five and a half feet. Dark, vacant eyes starred icily at nothing as he remained stiff as stone. He wore what looked like thieve clothing, a leather jacket and pants to match. Accompanying his black assumable was a long slump of sable hair running from his scalp down to his lower back. Messily tied with an elastic, it hung freely on the leather backing.

"Here."

"Took you long enough."

His voice was silent, but yet demanding at the same time. Cocking a facial expression, I watched as his averted gaze passed to me. Almost freezing from shock, I immediately buried my nose into my Vodka, and winced in the sour and strength of it. A snicker rolled across the man's face as he took a light gug of his drink, and placed it on the counter.

"Vodka, on the rocks I see."

Blinking a few times, I recollected my thoughts and put on a confused but stubborn look. Furrowing my eyebrows, I tensed my body and clasped my hands around the cup as if I was thinking, or in the process of deep thoughts.

"What's it to you?"

As expected, another sly smirk covered his face as he shoved his drink once more on his dark lips and took a final drink. Setting it down, he snapped easily, then replaced his icy stare back upon me, as if I had done something wrong. Sizing him up, I finished off my drink and returned the gaze with a frigid one.

"You see, I'm a mercenary. One who demands respect from people in the towns I visit. Most people know to stay the hell out of my way or be slain. But you? I'll cut you some slack, this time."

Stunned by his sudden direction, I squinted my eyes furiously. About to grab my sword, I noticed he had a large sword equipped on his other side. Deciding better wise upon battle, I closed my mouth and just starred at him. Words were better at this point in time anyways.

"And I'm a traveler, who doesn't take shit from show-offs who think they can whoop someone's ass."

Wrong Idea. As fast as I could finish my sentence, I was catapulted over, and onto the floor in a head lock. Wincing in pain, I squirmed underneath the wait of the mercenary. For someone as thin and slender as him, he sure did have a bloody good grasp.

"I can, and I will." He replied firmly.

Still squirming, I felt him release his grasp and stand back up. Arising to my feet rapidly, I grabbed my sword. He rose a hand and starred at me as if to say this wasn't the time for a real right. Sighing angrily, I eyed the man, as a few drops of blood fell from my unearthed wounds. The slash that was on my face from my battle with Ghaelon resurfaced and began to bleed lightly.

"The name's Soren."

"Nall."

"Nall, humph? You're unlike the other bastard's in this town. And I use that term loosely. I'm sure we'll be meeting again." And with that he left the pub, hand upon his sword. Standing there, dumbfounded, I mentally beat myself up. I had just let down a fight, the first real fight in weeks. Scornfully, I sat back down on my stool, ticked off more than ever.

"Nall?"

I didn't turn my head, just starred in brutal defeat at the wall. Almost as if I knew it, a hand reached out from behind and poked me. Groaning gruffly, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the dim figure of Zoteaki.

"Drinking, neh?" He asked, taking the seat Soren was sitting in earlier. Breath suddenly quickening, I replied with a stiff nod and ordered myself another Vodka, this time iced. It seemed iced drinks tasted better lately.

"Where's Am?"

"Shopping," Zoteaki replied miserably. Snickering, I leaned my arms against the counter.

"Don't all girls have an attraction for that sort of crap?"

"Lily didn't..." Zoteaki whispered silently.

Then I remembered once more. Zoteaki once had someone to care for other than himself, and other than Mia. To think a dragon could fall in love with a human, it was insane! But yet, at the same time, quite amusing. Running a lazy hand through my locks of hair, I wondered why love had never really stricken a fancy to me. Sure, there had been lots of times where it presented itself. But why hadn't I taken the risk, taken the chance? Was I that afraid to be hurt, again?

"Nall, you're still alive, right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry." I mumbled lazily.

"Once Amber finishes, we'll start our search around town for a boat." He declared. Thinking a few moments and analyzing what he said, I gave a gentle smile of agreement and went back to my drink.

"Mhm." Was all I had to reply with. It was a few moments before I realized Zoteaki was just sitting there, drinkless. Taking the glass away from my lips, I cleared my throat. "Aren't you going to get something?" My voice rang out, trailing off.

"I... I'm not much of a drinker."

"Why so?" I murmured.

"Well, I am, but I prefer not to." Zoteaki stumbled.

"Hmm?" I stopped once more and starred at him diligently.

"Before Lily died, I was a heavy drinker. After my sensei died, I lost my will to train, so I drank away the pain, and drank away the pressures of life. Sometimes I think that's what sent Lily over the edge..." Zoteaki spoke, leaning into his hand. Stunned for words, I just sat there.

"She committed, suicide?" I stuttered, not wanting to sound rash.

"Yes," Was all he could answer, as his eyes showed no emotion.

"I didn't know," I grumbled, wanting to brush off the subject.

"It's not your fault. And if you're wondering, that's why I don't drink, and why I'm always calm," His words were becoming whispers only I could hear.

"You don't have to hide your true attitude, not like someone's going to come down and kill you for being yourself." I declared, taking another drink, trying to lighten his mood. No point, seeing he continued to stare vacantly.

"Sometimes It's better to hide your true self, then reveal it too early."

"That makes no sense," I huffed, contemplating if Zoteaki wasn't making sense on purpose, or if it was the alcohol that was getting to my head. "A-anyways, why not have a round? Won't kill you. And besides, Amber might be all day, so why waste precious time?"

"Fine," Was all he answered as the bartender strode by. "A tonic and gin margarita on the rocks, easy on the lemon, heavy on the gin."

Blinking a few times, I tried to think what the hell Zoteaki just ordered. Sure I know what all those things were, but why put them together. It was like intoxication waiting to happen. Then again, he did say he was a heavy drinker. Pfft, at least he doesn't lie.

"Here."

I watched the bartender shove the cold jug in Zoteaki's direction. Taken back, I finished my second drink and fought against my urges for a third. The last thing we needed on this journey was me, drunk. Grumbling, I buried my head into my hands, filled with exhaustion.

"I think we should rest here for the night, and sail at dawn."

"Agreed."

Breathing heavily, I pushed by body off from the counter and watched my feet. The floor suddenly became interesting, as I tried to think of a conversation. Each moment that passed, another inch was gone from the dragon's cup of what some people call their 'anecdote'. Arising to my feet, I pushed my way through the lumps of bodies to the entrance. Half-way out, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Turning around, about to punch someone, my expression softened when I saw Zoteaki standing beside me.

"I've had enough, anyway." He mumbled and continued with me out of the bar.

-line break-

"There you two are, god. Leave two guys alone in a town with beer and they end up finding it."

My eyes weren't adjusted to the bright light, so the sudden change of brightness and contrast startled me. Standing in front of both of us was red, wearing her smug and proud look. She was wearing black pants and a fiery red shirt with a jacket, which were far more different than her others. The way her hair was went from long and straight to layered. Sighing, I closed my eyes and muttered to myself.

"You look nice," Zoteaki offered.

"Humph, at least someone knows when to offer compliments when needed." Her eyes darted from blue to red. Blinking a few times, I felt a hand reach out and smack me lightly across the face. Of course, it was across my gauge..

"What's your deal, bitch!" I snapped, about to aim a punch. As it flew, Zoteaki's arm reached out and stopped the punch. "No, Zoteaki. She deserves to be smacked for being a conceited slut." I huffed, glaring angrily as she became flustered in the face.

"All you men are the same," Amber snapped in my face, flaring her nostrils from rage.

"I'd rather be myself then some dress up doll."

"Shut up!" She hissed, grabbing for her sword. This ws the point were Zoteaki broke in, sending a powerful wall of water in front of us. Blinking a few times, I gave a huff of disappointment and relaxed a bit, trying to be less tense. Amber crossed her arms and a vacant hand through her red hair busily. How stupid did she look for a dragon? It was true, she acted as if the world revolved around her, well it didn't. And she wasn't perfect either for that fact.

"Amber, Nall, go the Inn and use this money to check out two hotel rooms. I'll continue the search for a boat, seeing I can't trust you too alone for two seconds on a job. Hopefully this separation might motivate you to get the job done?" Zoteaki spoke, with a dulling look in his deep eyes.

"Fine..." I spoke, taking the money in my hands and giving a hopeful expression over to Amber.

"Fine, as long as I don't have to share a room with him," Amber spoke smugly.

"I wouldn't expect you to either way, I only have enough for two rooms, so I'll be bunking on the coach in Nall's room for tonight," Zoteaki sent me a spare glance. "Is that all right?"

"I'll take the couch," I murmured, running the money in my hands boredly.

"Decide later, come on Nall," Amber protested, beginning to walk down the street in the direction of the Inn. Taking a disdainful sigh, I looked at Zoteaki with a pitiful pout.

"You owe me for this..." I whimpered.

"I know," He lightly smiled and turned his back and went back to the port.

"Wait up, Amber!" I called irritably from behind her. Pausing, she stood still and awaited for me to catch up. Once I did, I took a few deep breathes and bent over, hands on knees trying to catch my breath. For a girl, she did move fast.

"You're so useless," Amber whispered.

"If I hadn't promised Zoteaki no more fighting, I'd rip a hole through your head right now, girly." Raising an eyebrow, I straightened up and furrowed my other brow.

"I'd love to see you try," That smug laugh sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Next time when the chance presents itself, I won't hold back," I promised, with a glare.

"Agreed." And with that she continued down the road, caring less if I was following. Grunting under my shortened breaths, I followed her slowly, making sure I kept a safe distance.

Once at the Inn, we entered side by side. Stopping right before the counter, Amber eyed me and stuck out her hands. Cocking my head, I gave a confused expression. Beckoning with her hands once more, I contemplated what she was asking for. Coming up empty, I watched the word 'money' cross her lips. Finally enlighten, I took out the change and passed it to her.

"And they call humans dense." I heard her murmur. Pretending to ignore her comments, I walked up beside her at the counter.

"Two rooms please," It was as if she had two different personalities. Her voice and attitude completely changed when she was asking for something, or anything of that sort. She actually sounded sincere and caring. Too bad it was only an act.

"Here's the keys."

And with that, Amber snatched them hastily, and shoved one in my hands.

"Take yours and don't ask questions. I'll be in my room, don't disturb me. If there's an emergency call for help, not me." An icy glance passed her lips. Goddess, did she have a changing attitude.

"Fine, no problem." I replied stiffly. With a swish of her vibrant hair, she charged up the stairs proudly, as if she thought I was watching. Shrugging my arms, as if it didn't phase me whatsoever, I turned away and took the left set of stairs, that led to where my room was.

"Women..." I groaned under my breath.

Once I had arrived at my room, I decided to lay down and stair out the window. And that's precisely what I did. The bed was far more comfortable then the hard barren earth I was accustomed to lately. And plus, the harsh climates from the outside couldn't reach me now. Smiling from a sudden burst of content, I casted my tiresome glance to the window. The sun was setting, creating a fiery picture in the sky. Each ray of light seemed to represent just another let down in my life. How can one go through their life and not be touched by love once?.. And that's when I drifted off into the abyss of dreams.

* * *

_I was standing in a open and vast plain in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. The blades of scorched yellow grass reached up to my knees, and blew to the left every time a gentle breeze came about. Swift bursts of cold touched my cheek as I took in my appearance. I was wearing some fancy armor, and had a different sword sheathed on my belt. This sword, it looked cursed, or previously cursed of the short. _

My attention was snapped away from the sword when I noticed something in the distance. Some person, a vague figure. Oddly, the figure grew closer to me but did not become clearer. It was a female, no doubt, but any other features I couldn't pick out. Not even when she stood a foot away from me.

Somehow I felt something odd towards her as she buried her head into my chest, and wept. Heart-dropping, I oddly reached out and held her close, trying to comfort her.

Not knowing is the greatest burden of all. Who was she, and why did I feel so compelled to hold her closely in my arms? Lies wrapped around me as I held her close. I felt myself telling her everything would be okay. To my sudden dislike, the field became increasingly dark and the sky turned a dark shade of sable. Her eyes, which I couldn't make out the color, became vacant as a single tear trickled down her face.

"Please Nall... don't do it."

She knew, how could she have known-... Wincing, I whispered softly, not sure whether she could hear me or not.

"I have to, it's my destiny."

"No it's not, your making a mistake." She pleaded, clenching her fists and pouting with her eyes as her body language told me how much she meant what she said.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore, so please, let me do this."

"Nall?"

* * *

"Hey Nall, what's with the nightmare again?"

I was jerked back into the real-world from my short dream. Sweat rolled off my face onto the pillow that lay beneath me. Heart pounded six times faster then it usually did, as I starred at Zoteaki standing a few feet away from the bed. Afraid that I may have spoken too much in my sleep, I gulped and tried to look innocent.

"Yes, sometimes you dream of the most farfetched things."

"Oh, is that so? Either way, I see you've taken claim to the bed."

So he didn't hear anything. Relief poured over my body like a soothing waterfall. Wonderment then replaced the fear. Who was that girl, and how did she know so much. As a matter of fact, what _did_ she claim to now. Shaking off the creeping feeling of guilt, I glanced back at Zoteaki with a gentle blink.

"Sorry, I was just tired."

"No problem, a coach is much better then the floor for me."

Zoteaki, he found good in everything. And sometimes that got annoying. Then again, he was a completely different type of person I'd have ever met prior to this. Each of my old companions each had their own pet peeve and made it evident. However with Zoteaki, he kept it bottled up, and only showed resistant towards opposing forces.

"Well, meet me at the port tomorrow morning at dawn. We'll be setting sail." Zoteaki murmured and sat down on the coach.

"Can't you just wake me up when you leave?" I yawned, feeling tired once more.

"No, I'll be waking up far earlier than that to make sure everything is running smoothly. Just be sure to be there at six." Zoteaki nodded sharply.

"Ah right, I will." And then laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Night, Nall."

"Night."

* * *

A good night's sleep wasn't something I often got. Since this journey began, I had only a few hours to myself at nights. So this rare occasion was nice. Smiling in my light slumber, I rolled over in my bed and held my pillow tightly. Just having my eyes closed in this half-slumber felt increasingly relaxing. Dawn, it mustn't be too far from now. It was sunrise, right? Rolling over to where the window was, I cracked open an eye. My heart sank as I saw the sky brightly filled with light.

"Crap!" I hissed and practically jumped up off the bed. Thanking myself for wearing my clothes during the night, I ran out of the room, and out to the hall. Knocking out a lady as I ran by, I scrambled for the stairs. Almost falling down them, I made it to the bottom and arrived at the door to the outside.

"Have a good day, sir." The clerk spoke cheerfully.

"If only it was that simple." I sighed to myself as I ran out and towards the dock.

Arriving, I noticed Amber and Zoteaki were proudly standing at a medium sized vessel, conversing. Sweat rolling down my face, I slowed my pace and casually marched up to them. Suspecting Zoteaki to be the first one to question me, I braced myself.

"You're late." Amber sighed, shaking her head.

"Fashionably late." I snickered, scratching my head, trying to act as if I planned it this way.

"Would it kill you to arrive on time?" Amber asked vaguely.

"I wouldn't risk it," I grinned mischievously.

"Sometimes you make no sense." Amber huffed.

"Enough, let's just get out of here before we are delayed once more." Zoteaki shot me an icy glance as he spoke those words. Blushing a dark red, I straightened up and nodded my head obediently.

"Aye, nice ship you got there."

Our group attention was re caught by an odd group of people behind us. Raising an eyebrow, I elbowed Amber and whispered. "Hey, are they your friends, Amber?" I felt her elbow me back, aiming for it to hurt. Pouting, I watched Zoteaki step forward, acting as stern as ever.

"Thank you."

"In fact, I like it, a lot." The men behind him cracked their knuckles. Suddenly turning tense, I felt myself extending a hand to block Amber from doing anything.

"I've got this one." I spoke, almost in defense of her.

"You can rent it when we get back." Zoteaki snapped, placing a hand on his hidden sword.

"Why would we want to wait?" The leader grinned.

"Nall, I don't like these thugs." Amber whispered behind me.

"Don't worry, they won't get our ship." I replied sternly. She gave a gentle nod and took a step backwards from me and Zoteaki. Walking up to his side, I faced the group of five, placing my hand on my sword also.

"Are you suggesting you're going to attempt to steal it?" Zoteaki unsheathed his sword and a bright gleam flashed off it. Taking his lead, I unsheathed my newly bought sword and eyed the men angrily. I wasn't quite sure if Zoteaki had noticed I wasn't using the one he bought me, or if he hadn't noticed at all.

"Attempt to steal it? Nah, us pirates only successfully steal," All five of them took out rapiers and bore a determined look. Heart-sinking, I imagined each one of those knives being shoved into my flesh. Wincing from the sight, my knees began to shake.

"I have a problem with that theory." Zoteaki replied hoarsely.

"And that is?" Each member of the group began to circle us. Body shaking, I hold my sword tightly, trying to keep focus.

"We don't let our things be stolen by scum such as yourself!" Zoteaki hollered, rearing up out of nowhere and striking down one of the weaker pirates. Sudden startle filled the remaining members, except for the leader. He violently swung his weapon at Zoteaki, aiming for his chest. Quickly, he blocked it and swung a return hit, just to be blocked.

Turning to my side, I noticed one had begun to aim for me. Gulping, and taking a leap of faith, I swung at him, catching him off guard and dealing a blow to his left arm. Snarling, he swung back at me, scrapping the skin of my face lightly. Clenching my teeth from pain, I swung back twice as powerful as before, sending him toppling over. As I basked in the glory, I quickly forget of the other enemies on my other side.

A surprise shot was sent to my back, causing me to collapse on the ground from pain. A rather large gauge was dealt to the back of my left arm near my shoulder blade.

"Shit.."

I opened my eyes and watched as Zoteaki fought off the leader, as the other two remaining members grabbed Amber by her arms and dragged her off. Eyes widening, I attempted to stand up.

"Let-her-go." I demanded, swaying on my feet.

"Nall, watch out!" Zoteaki hissed, as a spare swing from the leader's sword found it's way over to me. Ducking just in time, I lost my balance and fell once more, clutching my arm in severe pain. Daring another glance, my heart sank as the two pirates dragged Amber off, through her futile attempts to escape.

"Damnit.."

And everything went black.  
_  
I have to save Amber, sure she's annoying and full on herself, but lately she's been less testy around me. So I've got to save her! She's got to have a good heart in her, and I won't let her die! But the thing is... I have a tendency of being knocked out durning battles, don't I? _

Author's Note:

Yay for chapter nine. Gawd did this take awhile. Anyways, you can see Amber is becoming less bitchy towards Nall. But poor Nally wally, being hurt, once more. Let's hope Zoteaki saves him, or atleast tries to. Find out next chapter. I might update fast, might not. It's up to you, the reviewer!


	10. Revelations

I am having so much fun writing this.. more fun than I ever expected. This story is keeping me up very late on school nights. Then again, it is the only thing that occupies my mind, and keep my thoughts off those of despair. And I can feel my writing slowly improving from writing so much, erm typing

* * *

Chapter ten:  
Revelations

* * *

"Nall?" 

Strength. Strength is something I have always wished for, something I've always wanted. Not the strength to kill, but in fact the strength to protect. To protect the ones who are most dearest to you, and never let them fall out of your grasps. When you acquire strength, you in return receive love. An undying love that starts with a simple intention, and ends with eternal bliss and fortunate.

But without strength, there is no love. And without love there is no passion or strive. And without strive, this is no happiness and will to go on. Forever searching. I am forever searching for that strength that'll set my life on the path I've always wanted. Yet now, as I lay wherever I have wound up, I realize I don't have that strength. I couldn't even protect my friends, protect them when they during their jobs. This self-pitty I have, and this weakness... it's depressing and low. How can I continue while knowing I'll never be able to win this endless battle?

"Nall?"

Cracking open an eye, I noticed Zoteaki was standing a few inches away from my face, holding an old rag. On the rag showed signs of dried blood, and wrinkles from being held so tightly. It was then I remembered the gauges on my face and left arm. Wincing from the returning pain, I clenched the blankets around my body tightly, as if I thought the pain would slowly die off.

"Are you awake?"

Twitching my nose, trying to wake myself up, I pushed up from my resting spot. Blood rushing to my head, I released how badly I was hurt in the last battle. The gauge running across my back shoulder pain snapped in pain as I squinted my eyes from shock. Blinking, I starred the blue dragon in the eyes with fear and distress. If he knew how I was feeling, he passed me a glass with an elixir.

"Take this, you'll feel better."

Gracshishly, I reached out for the water and elixir. Swallowing it down in my glug, I glanced over at my savior. The bitter taste of defeat found it's way back into my mouth and lingered. I had lost yet another battle... was I really this hopeless and useless? I was starting to feel that way, whether it be true or not. But something else was on my mind...Amber. Was she all right?

"Amber, where's Amber?"

They were the first words out of my mouth. Surprised, Zoteaki ran a hand through his hair and looked distant-minded. After a few moments of deep thought, he gave a saddened no, and closed his eyes. Clenching his fist, I could hear a few choice curses being mumbled.

"Damn pirates."

"I've got to...save her."

I arose to my feet and fell back on the bed instantly. Weakness was taking a toll on me. Reaching out, Zoteaki patted me on the back and a gentle sigh and whisper of encouragement was wisped into my ear.

"You need to rest before we go save anyone."

"No." Pushing his hand away, I arose to my feet, leaning on him for support. "It's my fault she was captured. Lord knows what they're doing to her!" Snapping, I fell backwards once more onto the bed. The pain of the gauge upon my face and back were ever increasing, and I silently prayed this elixir would heal it...fast.

"We'll end up getting killed if we go fight in our current conditions."

You could tell he was trying to keep his cool. He did this often, fighting with me was a pointless battle, seeing I was stubborn to the end. I would never take no for an answer, not when I've come so far in life. It was then when I noticed the cuts and bruises on his hands and face. Starring vaguely, I took a deep gulp.

"Zoteaki, what did they do to you?"

I was afraid to answer, and a sudden expression of loom filled his face and he snapped shut his eyes. Shut his eyes as if it would block out my wondering curiosity.

"We'll talk later.."

He had begun but I weakly grabbed his arm and looked at him defiantly, casting an icy stare. Shaking my head, as stubborn as ever, I puckered my bottom lip and gave him that look.

"No, now. We've got time. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Have you ever heard of Cursia De Drogoon?"

The words seemed like slurs and I scratched my head curiously. Coming up empty, I gave a distant shake of my head, as a few strands of my hair found themselves in my face. Blowing them off, I awaited a continuation to Zoteaki's lecture, or realization.

"It's the ancient curse of dragons. Each dragon is destined with their own curse. Some may learn what their curse is at a young age, and others may not. If we all did not have this curse, dragons would be perfect, and could instantly defeat the humans and reign over the goddess. That's why we were created, purposely being deprived of one essential emotion or experience. And that's why we're servants... we serve hoping that when we die, we can gain back what we've been cursed of.." A tear fell from his eyes as he spoke.

"And you know you're curse, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me." My voice was still fragile, so it sounded but a small whisper.

"You should of learned that by now. We've traveled long enough."

His voice was becoming naive. This topic must immensely be bothering him. Shaking my head, once again, I gave a distant glance. He was making no sense, but all the sense at the same time. Sometimes there are things you're not meant to understand.

"Nall, I've lost the ability to love." A single tear fell from his face as his eyelids snapped shut. Heart-stopping, I ran a hand through my hair, wondering what to say. Then again, didn't he claim to have a fiancé?

"What about Lily?"

"We were arranged to marry since birth. I thought I loved her, but it wasn't love at all, just friendship. Every time I looked into her eyes I saw nothing, just emptiness. Nall, I just want to be able to know how love feels.."

"Zoteaki, I couldn't tell you how the real thing feels, I've never taken the chance."

This curse, Zoteaki couldn't love, no matter how hard he tried. But my curse? What was my curse. Pfft, just watch it be the curse of not wielding any physical strength. No, that couldn't possibly be it. Thoughts then trickled back to Amber, what was her curse? And how was she doing right now. God damn, I've got to save her.

"I want to know how love feels before I die." He was choking on his own words.

"You will, just have a little faith in destiny." Wrong thing to say. Zoteaki glanced over at me with a bloody dagger.

"Destiny? What Destiny? I'm destined to be a servant with no emotions."

"Stop it!"

"I never thought it was true, but as we continue this journey, I'm starting to realize it's true."

"Just stop! Please.. just stop, god damnit."

All was silent for a few more moments. Through this harsh battle of words, I had momentarily forgot the pain of my wounds, and then reflected upon the emotional wounds of life. And how brutal they can be at times.

"This is exactly what Ghaelon wants us to believe. Believe that was are impure slaves, searching for a soul. We're not."

"..." He looked away and clenched his fists. Not sure if he was listening, I sighed.

"We're going to figure out a way to break these curses, and gain back our traits that were taken away at birth. And we'll slay Ghaelon and send him to his eternal imprisonment."

"And we're doing it together, even if I have to drag your ass behind me."

He looked up at me gently, and a feverish smile cross his flustered look. Nodding diligently, I breathed heavily, trying to push away the pain of my inflictions and casualties. Oddly, the elixir was starting to work as I spoke. The pain was dulling, and I was beginning to feel like myself, once more.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours to depart to the port."

"All right."

I closed my eyes and laid back down against the cold and relaxing feeling of the pillow. Within seconds I was teetering from reality and dream worlds. Almost in complete slumber, I felt a hand reach out and run it across my face. Maybe it was my imagination working up once more, because I heard the reassuring voice of Alex.. he told me to be strong, and believe in what was right. What was right.. just saying that was killing me inside. No one realized anything did they? They didn't realize what was right in front of their eyes.

* * *

_"Quark, tell me, is what I'm doing right?" _

His silent and judging sapphire eyes starred vacantly at me. Wings expanded, his never ending intense glance set itself upon me once more. Every time he breathed in, his scales would gently lift up and then return to position. Awaiting an answer, I sat down on the cold marble floor in front of him. Just waiting for my judgment.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

No, there was no answer for my question. Sighing desperately, I closed my eyes and thought to myself. Thoughts I kept to myself. I weighed my options silently, and considered everything that lay in front of me. I keep falling back onto this decision I would be faced ahead. Snapping open my eyes, I looked d at my mentor once more, with extreme pride and determination glowing from my white furred body.

"Tell me, Zoteaki, he speaks of this Cursia de Drogoon. What exactly is my, curse?"

I was stuttering at the right words. Was this knowledge to be known? Would these secret dream meetings with my eldest friend be blasted away from asking such a question. Instead of the stunned look I was expecting, a gentle smile crossed the former white dragon as he flicked his tail affectingly.

"Only you, and the Goddess knows of that information. Search your soul Nall, and you'll soon realize what you are missing in life. And what you can do to gain it back."

"Gain it back! You mean I can get back whatever I don't have-"

"Only if you believe in your will and your decision. I believe our meeting is over."

"Why? I have so many questions to ask." I began but then my body began to shake. Gritting my teeth, I flapped my dragon wings and attempted to fly up in the air, but fell onto the cold hard floor. There was no pain. No pain in this dreamland, this fantasy.

* * *

"Ready?"  


I was shaken away by the familiar face from an hour ago. Blinking, I pushed the blanket off my body and rubbed my head. The pain I had felt earlier was now no longer in existence, thanks to the elixir. Grunting, I thought back to my dream. It was my shortest meeting with Quark, but the information I gained was so meaningful. What ever I was missing in life, I could gain back. Just perhaps.

"Yea."

"Let's go then."

We arrived at the port from yesterday. My heart was in my throat, as I kept my hand tightly grasped around the sword on my belt. Zoteaki hadn't noticed my change of weapons yet. How would he react knowing I had traded it in. Then again, I wondered another thing. Should I share my newly gained information with him. He could re obtain his lost love if he truly yearned for it.

"Make sure not to faint this time, I'm getting tired of having to haul your body out of a battle scene."

A grimmace crossed his face at first, but was replaced with a caring glance. Stifling a chuckle, I gave an affirmative nod. This time I wasn't fighting to prove my worthy, I was fighting to protect Amber, and get her back in our group to complete our destiny.

"You sure you going to be all right?"

"Positive."

Lightly smiling back at the blue dragon, I stepped forward. This step was my first on a long journey to self-strength. A hidden journey. After a few moments of deep breaths, I watched as Zoteaki stepped upon the plank of our former ship. Ears already beginning to twitch from nerves, I slowly followed my companion on board, praying for the best outcome, and the death to the pirates.

"What's the password?"  
We were greeted by what seemed like the lowest of scum. Unshaven beard laid messily upon his face, as bloodshot eyes starred at us, through baggy skin. He wore no fancy thievery clothes you would expect, but old rags. Trying not to laugh at his appearance, I bit down on my tonuge and kept a straight face. Zoteaki stepped forward from my side and eyed down the man sternly.

"Scurvy."

"That's-" The man began, scratching his head. You could basically hear the skin particles being ripped from his scalp as he scratched. Either I was way too over observant, or he was doing it on purpose.

"Correct?" A beam of pride crossed Zoteaki's face as he lightly shoved the man out of the entrance and walked on board. Snickering, I walked back him, giving him another shove. Glaring angriliy, I reached out and kicked my shin. Wincing in pain, I stroke out and punched him across the face. Cowering, he remained at his post with a bloody nose. I could get used to this winning violence.

"Where's Amber being held?"

"Lower-deck, I would assume." Zoteaki spoke, eyeing the ship. "Be on alert."

"Always am," I whispered back as we walked towards the middle of the ship to where the stairs should be located. Reaching out for the doorknob, Zoteaki stopped and eyed me sternly. Cocking my head, I gave him my famous 'What' look as he continued to inquisitively stare at me. After a few minutes of silence, he turned back around and pushed the door open.

Stairs lay before us, spiraling down to the lower deck, Tightening my grasp on the sheath of my sword, we began our walk down the steps. Each footstep felt like a dagger to the heart. Another question that I could never answer until we had arrived. Was she ok? Was it my fault? Was she mad at me? And why do I give a damn?..

Either it was myself or my mind playing tricks on me, but I swore the temperature dropped fifty degrees. Zoteaki didn't seem to note the change in climate. Hell, he wasn't a feeling kind of guy, if you catch my drift. Blowing a strand of hair out of my face, we drew closer to the door that led to the main lower deck. Heart suddenly beating faster for some odd reason, I began to feel rather faint.

It was the fought of the battle ahead, wasn't it? Probably, what else could get me like this? Shrugging, I watched as Zoteaki stepped off the last step and reached out for the doorknob and turned it. I was expecting him to ask if I was ready, seeing I was used to it by now. But he didn't, he refrained with that tense look upon his face.

The door swung open and to my utter amazement no one was there. Shaking my head, I cast a free glance to Zoteaki and made a confused expression.

"We're at the right ship, right?" He turned his head in my direction and was about to respond before his face went pale, and he furrowed his eyebrows tensely. Blinking a few times, I soughed disdainfully. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"Yup..." Zoteaki replied in a whisper.

As expected, I turned around to the see the leader from earlier. Scars were apparent on his face as he snickered at me. Stunned, I took a leap backwards and unsheathed my sword. I was ready this time, and I wasn't backing down. The strength inside me was to protect, not to destroy. And god damnit I'd protect... for them.

"Aren't you the one who got whipped out?" The leader sent me a humorous look. Looking downward shame, I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out for a few moments.

"That's-"

"Don't let them get inside your head, Nall." His words of encouragement caused me to stare defiantly at the leader and send a brutal slash at him.

It caught him off guard, by a stroke of luck. Regaining his balance, he cussed angrily and redrew his dagger, that still bore Zoteaki's blood from earlier. I watched as Zoteaki stepped beside me. Passing a look, I reached out to him.

"No, I want to do this on my own."

"Why?" Confusion loomed in the dragon's voice.

"He made Amber suffer, he has your blood on his weapon, and he ticked me off. That's why." I snapped. A light smile crossed his lips as he stepped backwards and left me looking in the eye to the Pirate.

"You're a real dumb one, y'know? Passing up help when help is _needed_?"

"Shut up!" I silenced as I swung once more, aiming for his waist. Blocking, he continued to snicker, as if my dangerous swings did not phase him.

Something was different, something burned inside of me. Usually I would get discouraged by my lack of physical strength and go and let the others fight, but not this time. This time I wanted to kill.. let the blood shed of those who cause suffering to my companions. And that's what I wanted most at this moment. More than salvation and knowledge.

"Give it up, sissy."

"I said, shut the hell up!" I swung again, managing to cause a scratch to his arm. Wincing in pain, he reared up and struck my weak arm with his dagger. Gritting my teeth from pain, I swung back once more, aiming for his legs. His assault of my arm continued, even though I was blocking with all my might. I was losing strength, fast, and if I didn't do something quick, I'd loose all my respect I had for myself.

Raising my sword up and taking a few direct blows, I swung violently at the man's skull causing it to smash as he fell to the ground. Breathing heavily, I watched as the man's last attempt was to throw the dagger through the air. Easily dodging it, I watched as he slowly died.

"Rot in hell, bastard." I huffed, bending over and panting.

"You're hurt.."

"I'm fine." Hissing, I glanced over at Zoteaki who was passing me a healing herb.

"Take it."

"I said I'm fine, it's just a bloody scratch."

"Even the strongest of warriors take help when it is provided. Now be a man and take it." He pratically shoved it in my mouth from the side. Glaring icily at him, I chewed it and swallowed. Sometimes Zoteaki was too stubborn for his own good.

But this felt good. This victory. I had killed a man, not for enjoyment, but for revenge and to protect my newly found friends. If I wanted to prove worthy in their eyes, I had to show them I wasn't a push-over. Like last time...

"Let's go find Am."

We walked through the main hull and opened a door. Inside sat Amber on a bunked, starring up at the ceiling. I was a little shocked to not see any more pirates heavily guarding her. Shrugging off it, I ran into the room, literally pushing Zoteaki aside.

"Amber!"

"Nall!"

I stopped right before I collided into her as she jumped onto the floor from her bed. Zoteaki walked up from behind, bearing a casual grin. That dumbass. Anyways, I lightly smiled at Amber, although I was weak from the last battle.

"How the heck did you two save me from those creatures?"

"Don't count me in on that defeat." Zoteaki spoke up, holding his sword behind his head and onto his arms, boredly. Furrowing her small eyebrows, Amber gave a confused expression to me.

"You, did it by yourself? Thought you hated me."

"I-, don't hate you. I tolerate you, yes, that's the word." I stroked my chin and gave a gentle grin. Reaching out, I braced myself for a smack, but recieved a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, thanks. And thanks for tagging along, Zoteaki." Amber smiled brightly.

"Yea, but next time fight back when you're going to be kidnapped, neh? I'm not really the savior kind of person," Zoteaki murmured from his position.

"I was going to, but hey tied my hands behind my back before I could do anything!" She snapped bitterly.

"Why didn't you kick them from behind?" I grimmaced, of the thought.

"They had already surroudned me, lay off!" Amber starred at me.

"Didn't mean to-" I began, sweating a bit.

"Can we save the bickering for the hotel? I want to secure the ship and get a good night's rest before departure." Zoteaki broke in. Exchanging glances with Amber and giving a slight nod, I counted to three on my fingers.

"WE ARE NOT BICKERING!" We said in unison. Zoteaki jumped backwards from startlment and sent us a peeved look. Glancing over, I saw Amber lightly laughing, but trying to keep a straight face.

"Very mature.." Zoteaki mutterted.

"C'mon, Zoteaki. Act your age, not the age of this town." I joked lightly but felt him kick me in the shin.

"Just cut it out." Sighing, I nodded and followed him out of the ship, with Amber at my side.

* * *

_  
I was here again. Here at this place in the realms of my dreams. How I got here, and why I came here was what was beginning to bother me. Hell, I didn't even know where 'here' was. And oddly, everytime I visited this place, I bore my original dragon form, the one so many people remember me as. Not this hideious human disguise. Then again, being a human isn't all so bad. Right? _

Wrinkling my nose, I stepped on the familiar code stone, walking up the stairs to where I usually had a chance meeting with whoever wished to speak to me. Tonight.. it was someone I would have never guessed. The presence of them filled my senses as my heart skipped a beat. Unfolding my wings, I glanced around, trying to find them.

"Long time no see, friend."

Smiles rolled across my furry lips as I sat back down, and braced myself for the long conversation that followed the introduction. But this was a conversation I probably wouldn't mind.

"Hey, Alex. What a surprise.

"I'd love to casually chat, but I have important issues to address with you, Nall."

"Oh, great. Well, start."

Crossing my paws on the ground, I laid down and yawned. Usually important things meant long lectures. Long, boring lectures. And usually people knew more then they should. A lot more then they should at times.

"Do you know of Black dragon cave, south of here?"

"Yes, why?"

"You must be open-minded about Black. Black will not join you willingly."

"Why, what's her problem?" Confusion spread across my fur as I arose to my paws and blinked a few times, now interested in the conversation.

"Black has many problems with life, and has taken the words of a stranger. Just bear in mind that Black will not be as easy to convince as Zoteaki and Amber."

"Why are you being so vague?" I sighed, trying to understand the will of spirits.

"Some things you must learn on your own. Now, I do believe you have a boat to catch?"

* * *

"Come on Nall! Last one to the boat is a rotten fish!" 

Amber chucked spare clothes onto my body and grinned at me as my eyes snapped open. Rubbing them, I smiled back at her and then grimaced.

"Not fair, you're already dressed!" I pouted.

"Well... you're wasting time! See you there, slow fish!" She laughed and ran out of the room. Sighing, I shoved my clothes on and ran out of the room, with a smile on my face.

Maybe this journey was going to be fun. And maybe I could tolerate Amber. She really was good down in her heart. Sure, she was sarcastic a lot but she seems to be toning down towards me lately. But Zoteaki?.. he seems to be very uncomfortable around me now. These things really confuse me. And then Amber's curse, what could it be? There's only one way to find out.

* * *

AN: 

yesh, I had so much fun! And Amber is starting to remind me of Aika from Skies of Arcadia, and Nall like Vyse, and then again, Zoteaki could be Gilder, Hahah! Anwyays, next chapter up soon. And yes, I have all the chapters plotted out, and let me tell you. Many twists and god it is LONG.


	11. Flaming Legacy

after this chapter, I'm not sure how fast I can update :( My internet is being changed, so I might be idle for a few days to a few weeks. However, once I do come back, I will be able to rapidly update this story, seeing I'll have most of the chapters done. Just thought I'd like to tell you. The next chapter might be up before my internet change, not sure.

Thanks for understanding. By the way, I'd like to thank everyone who reviews and leaves me with such awesome commnets. Without you guys, I don't think I'd be this far in this story. Thanks for much..

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:  
Flaming Legacy**

_Can you hear me  
Can you see any part of me  
Can you feel me  
Can you bleed for me _

Can't you see me walkin in your shoes  
Can't you feel me steppin all over your soul  
Can't you feel me reach into you

Can't you feel me walkin over your soul  
Can't you feel me wait in pain  
Can't you feel me reach into you

* * *

"Get ready to set sail!" 

Time. Time has an effect on everyone, doesn't it? You could be set on your ways, but the everlasting effect of time can change you within moments. Hate can't be focused at a person forever, especially when the hate was created over the most insignificant quarrel. When time is in control, you may find yourself enemies with someone, then the best of friends. Time is always changing your soul, and what you love and care about can always change... in the blink of an eye.

The gentle sea breeze tickled my gentle skin on my face. The familiar smell of the ocean soon filled my thoughts, and adrenaline pumped through my veins. We were setting off, setting off to the southern continent to The Black Dragon Cave. Once we did land, it would be a long haul until we actually reached the cave. Many towns stood in our way, but we were ready. No one stood a chance against three dragons.

"Kind of amazing, isn't it?"

Amber stood beside me, arms crossed and eyes peeled on the ocean before us. Within moments we would be leaving this continent, and on to the next one. Just thinking about the waves ahead, and the sensation of sailing again made me smile brightly. Casting a soft glance over at the red dragon, I gave a content nod and leaned against the railing of the ship. Strands of my hair whipped by in the wind.

"Yea, it is. Have you ever been on a ship before?"

"No... I've never been off this continent."

Cocking my head to the side, I ran a stray hand through my hair. The breeze was picking up, and it was about ten minutes till setting sail. Zoteaki was more than likely in the captain's room, planning on steering to success. The only other people on the ship were two men, who were helping us set the sails. At the time of departure, they'd swing off the boat into port. So it truly was us against the rough sea.

"Have you?" She didn't look at me when she spoke, only on the waves ahead. Unsettlement resided in her eyes.

"Yes, once or twice." Replying in a melancholy voice, I turned my attention back to the sea.

"Zoteaki seems to be taking to the captain job nicely."

Turning my head, I watched as her red hair whipped in the wind. Fiery eyes were starring at me for a moment before she crossed her arms and leaned against the small vessel's railing.

"Who better for the job, than the blue dragon himself?" A light snicker passed my parted lips as I turned back to the waves.

"But he can't control the oceans, can he?" Blinking a few times, she ran a hand under her chin thinking for a few moments.

"No. The ocean is too vast for a single creature to control. Ponds and lakes? Yes." I knew more then I seemed to. Dragon information was my specialty at times, and some other times it wasn't. Hell, I barely knew what my full powers were. Wind, how the heck could I turn wind to my advantage.

"Oh, you're not as dense as you seem." She grinned, then walked off to the other side of the ship. Turning a dark scarlet from anger, I reached out to grab her hand and give her a piece of my mind, but she was already feet away. Puffing my cheeks out from frustration, I turned back to the waves.

We had begun to move now, and the temporary crew had just slid off the boat to the dock. It felt good to be on the ocean again, it really did. The gentle crashing of the waves, the melodic sound of rushing water. Sometimes I wonder why I hadn't been the born the blue dragon if I loved water so much? Maybe it's just an instinct all dragons share?

The trip was going smoothly, and I begun to grow bored. Pushing off from the rail, I made my way to the captain's cabin. Stepping inside, I saw Zoteaki steering the ship with ease. Of course, he was facing the other direction, so he hadn't noticed me come in. Raising an eyebrow, I walked closer up behind him, but did not make my presence know. After awhile, he had begun to mutter to himself.

"Sometimes I wonder.."

Wondering what _he_ was wondering, I crossed my arms and remained stiff as stone. Every minute he would flick his wrist and change the boat's direction slightly. It was as if he was a skilled crew member, and knew of these skills far before this. Who knows, maybe he did.

"Why there are four elements but-" he began but glanced over his shoulder. I took an alarmed step backwards and snapped my hand behind my head and turned a dark red. I was expecting him to be angry for me spying, but a light smile overcame his face as he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Hey Nall, having fun yet?"

"Fun? Oh right! Yea!"

"That's good. Care to take a spin at the wheel?"

Mouth gaping open, I became rather startled. I had never steered a boat in my life before. What if I caused us to crash? Or even worse.. die. Gulping, I felt sweat roll of my face at rapid speeds. Taking a step back, I uncrossed my arms and began to make hand motions nervously.

"I couldn't possibly-" I began.

"Don't worry. Just give it a shot." Taking a deep sigh, I nodded and walked up to the now vacant wheel. Starring at it vaguely, I placed both hands on it at ten and two, which was commonly used. Taking a spare glance at Zoteaki, I watched as he stepped closer and placed his hands on the wheel also. Heart-stopping, I watched as he moved my hands to the correct positions and let go.

"Um.. thanks." I stuttered.

"You look pale.. do you get seasick easily?" Zoteaki asked nervously. Blinking, I snapped myself out of my startle-meant and turned my attention to the sea ahead and sharply nodded.

"I'm fine! Just not used to being in control." Keeping a calm head, I watched him from the corner of my eye.

"You're pretty good for a beginner. Ever consider becoming a sailor?"

"What? No! I don't want to be strung to any job. That's why I want to kill Ghaelon, he thinks we're just servants!" I snapped angrily, gripping the wheel firmly.

"It can be a hobby, y'know. Discovering new islands, finding gold, creating bonds of trust with others," Zoteaki listed off.

"Why, do you want to become one?" Raising an eyebrow, I starred at the open sea ahead. Just empty blue sea, nothing exciting.

"Yes, I've always loved the sea." Zoteaki smiled.

"Oh.."

"And I was wondering if you'd like to my co-captain on my own ship."

"R-really?"

I let go of the wheel, completely forgetting my current duty. Zoteaki was offering the chance to make something of myself after this was all over. Lightly grinning, I gave a quick nod and a faint smile. Usually I didn't smile.. there really wasn't that much to smile about in life. But as this journey continued onward, I found reasons to shed an upward expression of the lips, here and there, of course.

"Yes. I'm planning on sailing around the world."

"Wow!" The idea of sailing around the world wasn't brought up much. Most sailors told horror stories of cyclones, and dark vortexes within the south sea.

"Yea. So, if you still want to accompany me by the end of this journey, make sure to let me know." He smiled and retook the open wheel. Just standing there, I smiled from pride and walked outside of the captain's cabin, to go find Amber.

You wouldn't believe the position I found her in, when I did. She was hunched over the nearest rail, head overlooking the edge. Raising an eyebrow, I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Sweat rolled off my face as I watched her.

"Nughh..."

"Uh, Amber?"

She turned around and her face was pale and she looked very seasick. Trying to hold back a snort of laughter, I let go of her and placed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. But it was hilarious. She was such a prideful dragon, and usually had no weaknesses. Except the ocean, heh.

"I feel sick.." She spoke sitting down on the ship weakly. Instead of finding a seat, she sat down on the boards.

"I can see," I snickered.

"It's not funny!" She whined face turning even more paler as she began to her head.

"Maybe you should go down to the cabin's and get some rest?" I advised weakly.

"I'll-be fine.. I may be sick but I'm fi-!" She began but jumped up and lunged against the side, holding onto the rail weakly. Snorting from laughter, I watched as he leaned herself against the rail.

"You want an herb or something for that hurl thing you've got?" I sneered, as I took out a herb from my pocket and handed it in her direction. Turning around, she took it and shoved it in her mouth and leaned once more against the rail, trying to recover.

"..." She looked away from me. Furrowing my brows, I sighed.

"This _is_ the part where you thank me." I began.

"Thanks.." She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on! What was that? Sounded like a dead-cow."

"Thank you." She still avoided my gaze.

"Look me in the eye, and thank me."

"Stop it!" She snapped and grabbed my arm aggressively. Stunned, I toppled backwards onto my ass. Wincing in pain, I stood up and rubbed my head.

"Guess I deserved that.."

"Damn right." She snickered. "Hey, Nall. Can we talk for a few minutes down in the room? All these waves are getting to me." Even when she spoke you could tell she was becoming faint once more as she swayed restlessly on her feet, almost in the same rhythm as the boat.

"Uh, sure?" I replied distantly, not really thinking much of it.

"Thanks."

We made our way down the stairs into the main hallway. There were two rooms. One for myself, and one for Amber. These were our sleeping quarters, and probably our homes for the next few days as she sailed. Zoteaki's room, however, was the captain quarters. Amber led me inside her room and lightly shut the door once I was in. Cocking an eyebrow, I turned to her and shrugged my shoulders. As expected, she plopped down on her bed and gapped at the ceiling above her.

"So, what you want to talk about?"

Unsure of what her reply would be, I uneasily remained upon my feet. The rocking of the boat was subdue down here, oddly. It would seem if the rocking would be more extreme if you were lower. But it wasn't. Sighing heavily, I leaned against the bunked Amber was resting on. Within a few moments, I followed her gaze that landed upon me.

"Ever hear of Cursia De Drogoon?"

Stunned, I took a seat on the stool along her bed. Heart beating incredibly fast because of the words she just uttered, I felt myself become dizzy. So this wasn't something Zoteaki was making up, the dragons really did have a curse. Gulping, I gave a fragile nod.

"Yes."

"Well.."

"What's wrong?" Blinking a few times, I continued to watch her with much interest.

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Eyes widening, I crossed my arms. Unsure of what to say, I gulped down any regret I was having at the moment, and leaned against the edge of the bed to continue to watch her. "Afraid of what?"

"My curse." She whispered back, sitting up on her bed and leaning against the headboard.

"What is it?" I dared.

"Why did I have to be stuck with the worst curse..." She whimpered, burying her head into her hands and baled. Furrowing my brows, I cleared my throat. It was out of place to see Amber crying, after she had this tough aurora around her.

"What's your curse, you'll feel better if you tell me."

"Nall.. I'm." She looked at me, with tear-stricken eyes.

"You what?" I asked, voice quavering.

"I'm going to die." She spoke, grabbing me by the collar and breathing heavily. Stunned, I blinked and became very uncomfortable with this position. I didn't really want her this close to me, she was more of a rival.

"Wha?" I asked, unsure what to say. She let go, and stood up whilst shaking.

"I'm cursed to die if I am ever stricken down on battle. That's why I didn't fight back against the pirates.. I don't want to die, Nall. I don't want to die.." Tears fell from her face, then upon the hull of the ship below us.

"I-" I began but then stood up and, against my better judgement, placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll make sure you won't die, mkay?" It was an empty promise. I was in this for myself, and to kill Ghaelon. That's it. I was not going to baby-sit anyone.

"Thank you." She buried her head against my chest and wept openly. Quavering my upper lip from discomfort I could only sigh

The second day of sailing went much smoother than the first. I awoke first thing in the morning, or so It seemed at the time, and made my way out of my bedroom. I found Amber reading in her room, trying to keep her mind of the curse, and I found Zoteaki in his quarters, steering as always. Both had distanced themselves from me today, so here I stood, looking out onto the waves.

It truly was a awe-inspiring day. The melodic crashing of the waves, and the fresh scent of fish combined and led me on to a personal heaven. Nose twitching, I took in the familiar scents and leaned against the rail, just like yesterday. There was nothing to do, but stare out into the vast ocean. The others didn't want to talk, so I didn't push.

Instead, I walked back down to my room to take a short nap. It was a nice sleep, accounting for the dreams I begun to have.

* * *

_"Is my adventure drawing to a close?" _

I was at that place, again. This dream journey seemed to becoming a usual, especially seeing I could talk to Quark whenever. Did the others have these kind of dreams? Or was it just me. Cold wet fur came into knowledgement as I respectfully left it be. How rude would it be to clean your fur in the presence of spirits? I had to think before I acted.

_"You still have three dragons to convince." _

Stunned, I thought to myself silently. Three? I thought Sister Black was the only one left. Taking a step into the darkness, I approached the top of the steps, a bit confused.

"Three?..."

"In time you will know what I mean. Until them, keep faith in your allies."

Extending my wings, I looked around in the darkness. Was Quark just here in spirit, or was he here in person. Shrugging, I began to wonder what my journey would lead me to next.

"Quark, tell me, if there a way to save Amber?"

"You mean Red?"

"Yes."

"Why? It is her destiny to die."

"But-" I began to protest.

"Never, never mess with your destiny. If you do, expect consequences."

"But I don't want her to die!" I yelled.

"Lower your voice, young white." Quark advised me.

_"How can you be so cruel and set in your ways?" _

Was this really the Quark I knew. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself and flapped my wings softly. But being in his presence relaxed me. He was wise, and what he knew was right, no matter what I thought. He was the only person I could trust in this world, so I had to listen.

"You may be able to reverse your curse, but do not meddle with the other's affairs. There curses are their own problems, and it does not concern you."

"But they're my friends!"

"Friends are useless. If you focus on them, you are a failure, young one."

"No man is a failure when he has friends!" I continued to protest eagerly. My claws were beginning to retract as I sat there, lifelessly.

"You are no man, but a dragon."

"I believe this meeting is over, Quark." I declared.

* * *

I found myself awaking in the middle of the second night. Oddly, my body was frigid cold, and my eyes were having a hard time adjusting to the new found darkness. Having trouble breathing, I moved my numb body out of bed, and collapsed on the floor. Within a few minutes I regain control of my body and stumbled up the stairs to Zoteaki's room. I didn't know why I did, and I didn't care. Something was wrong.

When I reached the top, I was greeted by the cracking of thunder and flashes of lighting. Heart pounding increasingly faster, I made my pace rapidly to the captain quarters. Inside was the blue dragon, passed out on the wheel.

"Zoteaki!"

My yell caused him to wearily turn around and stare vacantly at me. Heart rearing out of my chest, I charged up to him and lifted his arm off the wheel and shook his body increasingly hard.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Th-the." He began and I furrowed my eyebrows anxiously. Nothing was going right, at this moment, and I just wanted to be safe on land. Safe at home. Then again, what was home? Is there such a thing as home? Possibly..

"How long have you been idle!" I snapped, filled with frustration.

"Nall, there's something I need to tell you," I was the only thing keeping his body up. Becoming increasingly worried, I ran a hand through his hair and shook him once more. Drabbles were coming out from his throat, and I couldn't make out the words he was saying. All I understood was that he needed to tell me something, whatever that may be.

"Go ahead.."

"Take Amber and get out of here." Was all I could make between his coughs as he leaned against the wheel for support. If he had been leaning on the wheel like this for too long, god knows where we could be. Biting down on my lip, I straightened him up.

"I'm not leaving you here. You're the blue dragon, we need you!"

"Take Amber to Pentigual, the city of traveling winds. There you'll find next dragon master." Eyes snapping shut, he fell into a light slumber. Eyelids fluttering once in awhile, I felt his pulse remain at ease as he restlessly slept.

"I'm not going to leave you here to drown! Now get up and steer out of this storm!" I demanded. The boat was rocking dangerously, and the thunder rolled outside. I knew we were taking on water above deck, I could tell. Within moments we could be hanging between life and death if we didn't get the hell out of here. "Zoteaki! Get up!" He did not stir as I continued to shake him. Tears of frustration fell from my eyes as I dropped his body against the wheel and charged out of the room. "Don't die, I'm coming back for you. I won't let another innocent life die. You here me!"

I could have saved him if I was stronger, if I was in my dragon form I could have flew him out of here. Amber would be my lifeline. She had her aurora, and could transport me on her back. But.. I'd rather have her save Zoteaki. I didn't deserve to live anyhow, and Zoteaki had much of a stronger heart and soul.

"Nall!"

Turning my head, I watched as the red dragon charged up the stairs, confusion looming in her fiery eyes. As expected, she flailed her arms around my numb body and breathed quickly.

"What's going on." She whispered.

"A storm. Take Zoteaki on your back and get out of here! Get to Pentigual and find the dragon master." I informed her. Uneasily, she let go of me as water appeared on the deck around us, getting my shoes wet.

"What about you!" She began but I grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a grown dragon, now get Zoteaki out of here before you both die!" I demanded, bearing my teeth. Unsure, Amber closed her eyes and turned to the captain's quarter.

"I don't want to leave you here to die."

"I won't die. Promise." I easily lied. I knew I wouldn't survive this, and this world wouldn't mourn my death.

"Can't I carry you both on my back-!" She began, filled with hope. Shaking my head violently, I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"You'd be exerting too much energy. Promise me you'll get Zoteaki out of here safely. He has his whole life to live, I don't want to see it cut short."

"You're such an idiot.." She whimpered, leaving me on the deck to get Zoteaki. Within moments, she had dragged his lifeless body onto the deck. Laying in the water, he remained as stiff as stone. Amber glanced up at me and clenched her necklace tightly.

"Don't die, Nall.." Transforming into the elegant figure of the red dragon, I helped Zoteaki's body onto her back. The fiery orbs of her eyes looked at me with much concern as she nudged me eagerly. Turning my attention to her, I remained quiet.

"Meet us in Pentigual, ok?" Amber asked nervously, flapping her wings. The lighting drew closer, and the boat was taking on much water. Giving an informative nod, I squinted me eyes.

"I will. Take care of him, okay? Now hurry and get out of here!" She began to hover in the air. Something overcame me as I opened my mouth and began to yell. "Keep faith Amber. Make sure nothing happens to you!"

At that was when she reached altitude and looked down at me. With one final look at me, she turned her dragon form and flew into the distance, not looking back. Gulping, I accounted my current situation.

"What to do.." I asked myself, pacing back and forth. By now the water was up to my knees and I wasn't quite sure how much longer this ship would hold. And right when that thought passed my mind, the hull tipped and dumped me into the vast icy waters of the ocean.

"Shit." I coughed, as water filled my lungs. Reaching surface, I glanced around at the black skies, and the silhouettes of the lightning, and the rumbles of thunder. My only hope was to swim, and let faith runs it's course. Then.. I fell unconscious. My whole body was filled with the feeling of being weightless, and a blinding filled my vision

Then.. everything went quiet.

_I have to stay strong. I can't let them go on their own and complete this mission. Ghaelon still has to pay. I won't let him kill any others, especially when this world is in peril. Damn you, Ghaelon. You will pay!

* * *

AN:_

I know, it's shorter then hell. But it's one of those in-between chapters. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter... whenever I can update. Thanks again for reviewing :) And Pentigual is the place in L2EB where Hiro and Ruby see Ghaelon as the dragon master... right?


	12. Deserted

Hahah! Sick day for me, that means I can write this chapter and get it updated fast. Don't you all love me for that? Yea, sick days suck so I told my mom I'd be in my room all day. My day schedule? Blast Rascal Flatts and type Darkness Looms. Trust me, this is awesomly fun for me!

Dedication?.. I dunno. I would dedicate this chapter to meh Alan, but it's not really that emotional chapter. So for now, this is just another chapter. I'd also like to thank Tinkies for revewing every chapter. Heh, thanks. (and also thanks to all my reviewers. You guys PWN!)

* * *

**C**hapter **T**welve:  
**Deserted**

* * *

_It's down to this  
I've got to make this life make sense  
Can anyone do what I've done  
I missed life  
I missed the colours of the world  
Can anyone go where I am _

I'm over this  
I'm tired of living in the dark  
Can anyone see me down here  
The feeling's gone  
There's nothing left to lift me up  
Back into the world I've known

'Cause now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines into the darkest place  
I'm so far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me  
To find my way back into the arms  
That care about the ones like me  
I'm so far down, away from the sun again

_And now again I've found myself  
So far down, away from the sun  
That shines the life away from me _

* * *

Death. Death is what people fear most in this life. Fear it more than heart break, fear it more than being stricken down by the fist of god, and they even fear it more then being lifeless zombies. Many think death is the true evil sin that washes us away and leads us down a horrid never-ending path. But, death isn't the worst that can happen to us. Being stuck, far, far away from the ones you care about can be much more harsh. Not knowing where you are, not knowing if the ones you care for are safe, and not knowing if you'll ever see them again. That, is much more worthy of fear than death. Far more..

Cracking open an eye, I was greeted by a huge blast of sunlight. Tightly shutting my eye once more, I went over all that had happened. The ship had been shipwrecked, Amber went with Zoteaki to... where did they say? Surely it would come back to me. Either way, I told them to go save themselves, and not to worry about me. And the last thing I remembered was being wrapped tightly by the raging waters of the ocean. And now I was here. But where exactly was here?

Oddly, the taste of sand resided in my mouth. Furrowing my eyebrows as a reflex, I spat out the sand and coughed a few times. Sand? Mentally blinking, I ran a hand across whatever I was laying on. Sand.. it was sand. I was alive! Now opening my eyes without fear, I gazed at the island that lay before me. A huge thicket of forest and a large stone wall at the end of the island. So this was _here._

Arising to my feet, I realized how fortunate I had actually been. I was given another chance to change this world, and help slay Ghaelon. Thing was, how was I going to get of here. Glancing down at my hands, I noticed several gauges and slashes. As a I opened my mouth to speak, I was brutally reminded of the slashy scar that bore on my face. The sea water must have reopened it. Sighing, I kneeled back down and gazed at the island. How was I going to survie, here?

"This surely isn't heaven? Nor hell," I was speaking to myself, seeing that this island surely appeared to be deserted.

"What to do?" I asked myself. First thing was first... explore and see what I could find. Getting up for the second time, I began to walk aimlessly into the forest. No signs of life appeared evident at this point, only a few animals. Clenching my teeth tightly, I walked inward into the forest to the stone wall. It took only five minutes to march casually through here, so this island must be small. Very small. Grunting, I continued to scan the wall.

After a few minutes of careful examination, I noticed a small indent. Crossing my arms proudly, I took a step inside. It was just big enough for someone my space, and it seemed to be a link to a tunnel that lead deep inside. Taking a gulp, I made my way in and found something extraordinary.

There sat a bed and a small wooden carved table. Gasping from surprise-ment, seriously, I walked inside and sat down on it. It seemed to made from straw leaves, and random pieces of clothing. It wasn't the best, but it had to do. Glancing around the small area, I calculated the last person to had lived here must had been around twenty years ago. No signs of living shown anywhere. So I really was alone... and stranded?

Getting up off the poorly made bed, I looked through the old papers strewn across the bedside table. Most had been ruined over the years of decay, but one was in perfect condition. A little startled, I took it in my hand and began to read out loud to myself.

_Countless sighting of Kuzo have been reported over the Lost Ocean, in the middle of Lunar. Many sailors have claimed to see the glimmering dragon spread it's massive wings (recorded to be ten feet long, per wing) and shower the sailors with endless gold. These records are not fully correct, but countless sailors have shown the gold from the dragon with pride. Will we ever learn the mystery of the legend of the gold dragon? Or is it really a myth? _

"The... gold dragon?"

Holding it in my hands, I starred at the paper in mis-belief. So this was one of the other dragons Quark spoke of? Completely confused by everything that had just happened, I took a seat on the bed and starred at the dirt ceiling above me, clenching the paper near my heart.

"Amber, Zoteaki, where are you guys?"

* * *

"Zoteaki, get up now!" 

Standing above Zoteaki was Amber. Eyes unblurring, the blue dragon pushed the countless blankets off his body and sat up straight. The pair was in a hotel in Pentigual. Amber was wearing her usual clothing, and Zoteaki clung to his usual ones too. Scratches were apparent on Zoteaki's face, as he rose his hand and ran it across the exterior of his face.

"Good, you're alive."

It was a faint smile as Amber ran a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. Confused a bit, Zoteaki got off the bed and looked at the cheap hotel. Blinking a few times, he shook his head in dismay.

"Where are we, Amber?"

"Pentigual."

She declared, placing her hands on her hips. Speechless for a few moments, Zoteaki pushed past her and left the room. Gasping, Amber puffed out her cheeks and followed Zoteaki. Zoteaki left the hotel abruptly, and into the main streets of Pentigual. Amber, following in quick pursuit, grabbed him by the arm and turned him around.

"What _are_ you doing?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips once more, and puffed out her bottom lip.

"Where's Nall?" Zoteaki snapped.

"Oh.." Her stuffy expression changed to unsure as she gazed down and began to find cement floor much more interesting. Moments passed before Zoteaki grabbed her by the hand, to get her attention.

"I said, where is nall?"

"He told me to bring you here." Amber whispered.

"Then where is he?" It was apparent how distressed blue was by the fear residing in his blue eyes.

"He stayed on the boat." Amber avoided Zoteaki's eyes contact. She blamed herself for leaving him, and if he truly did die, she'd blame herself for that to. He told her to leave him and bring Zoteaki safely to Pentigual. It was a direct order, but why did she feel so lousy?

"You, left him on that boat!" Zoteaki hollered.

"He told me to! He said to make sure we got here safely and he'd meet us here!" Amber retorted, becoming flushed in the face.

"Don't you understand! He doesn't have any dragon powers!" Zoteaki continued, pacing back and forth as a few spectators starred, with a bit confused at them. Zoteaki glanced at them and sent an icy stare that sent them packing.

"He promised me he would be fine!" Amber began but Zoteaki grabbed her by her wrist and sent an angry stare into her.

"And you believed him? Are you truly that dense, you-" Zoteaki began but Amber broke away and smacked him across the face.

"I save you and this is who you repay me?"

"We'd be better off dead knowing that part of our power has been drowned." Zoteaki grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the nearest building.

"He said he'd be fine, and I believe him!"

"If he told you he could defeat Ghaelon by himself, would you believe him?" Zoteaki asked curiously.

"That's-!"

"Answer it." Zoteaki replied stiffly.

"Yes, I would. I, unlike you, have faith in others." Amber replied, breathing heavily.

"Why do you have so much faith in someone you've just met?" Zoteaki asked after a few moments of silence had passed.

"Surely you believe in him too?" Also leaning against the wall, Amber threw the question up in the air. Blinking a few times, Zoteaki uncrossed his arms and stroke his chin for a few moments.

"I believe that he's a hot-headed dragon who thinks he can save this world by himself if it comes down to it. He doesn't know when to swallow his pride and let others help him." Zoteaki explained.

"He gave up his free ride here to save your ass and you say_ that_ about him?" Amber bared her teeth, face turning a dark scarlet.

"I would have been fine. I told him to bring you here, not the other way around. I am one with the waters, no matter what they are. I would not drown, unlike white." Zoteaki advised.

"Great, thanks for telling me now." Amber snapped. "Do we have any money left?"

"Where did that come from?" Raising an eyebrow, Zoteaki cast a confused glance over at the red dragon.

"Well, do we?"

"No, why?" Zoteaki mumbled, keeping his gaze upon her.

"Well, we better start looking for a job."

"Why?" Zoteaki seemed completely puzzled. Moments earlier Amber was filled with such anger, and now she was listing off random thoughts that came to her mind.

"We need money to buy a boat to go find Nall!" Amber declared.

"Can't we just transform into dragons and search that way?" Zoteaki questioned, clenching his aurora tightly.

"We have no clue where he is, and that would take much energy from us. And besides, I'm not sure if I can deal with that travel again..." Amber stuttered.

"Fine. Then a boat it is." Zoteaki sighed.

"Ok, now let's go find some jobs!" Amber smiled, grabbing Zoteaki's hand and began to drag him off down the streets.

"I can't wait.."

* * *

_This was becoming a usual. Finding myself in this... place. Uneasily, I opened my eyes and was greeted by the familiar darkness. How can darkness be familiar, you may be asking. Well, once you've learned to adjust to this so called darkness, you tend to know where you are. Sure, it sounds insane, but what is real anymore, anyhow? _

However, this time, something was different. My fur was not wet, nor my wings covered in that odd liquid. This time, I was just me. Twitching my ebony nose, I tried to take in the smell of burning ashes. But no, there wasn't any. Heart racing, I glanced around through the darkness, hoping to find something that would be prove this journey worthwhile.

Nothing.

So, as anyone would have done in this situation, I walked forward. Oddly, I was not afraid of falling down, down into the darkness. Why? Because the thought never occurred to me. This darkness was forgiving, and less cold as I had expected it to be at first. In some ways, this was starting to become.. home.

And then, something flashed in my mind, not my vision. A scene of chaos, blood being spread, and countless lives being destroyed. The smell of treachery passed my nostrils. No wait, how could treachery have a smell? Uneasily, I sat down in spot, and continued to develop this image.

"Nall."

Finally, now we were getting somewhere. Blinking my eyes as a habit, I dug my paws into the hard ground beneath me, as if it was dirt.

"Yes?" I answered, now not afraid of the great beyond.

"You have done well." This voice, it wasn't the same voices I was accustomed to. This time.. it was so more menacing then before. But who? Who would drag me into this realm, congratulate me, but be so sinister. As always, nothing made sense. Hell, I wasn't even making sense anymore.

"Who is this?"

"Do you not recognize my voice? Surely a dragon of your status would know of a former dragon master."

Tilting my head, I felt the pain and nerves bleed away. Now, I was curious. Had a dragon master other than Alex chose to speak to me, instead of the others. Now this, this was an honor, or so I thought.

"Dyne?" I guessed openly.

"Aw, so I see you've heard of me." I could feel the voice smile. Could not see the expression, but feel it.

"Why have you brought me here?" I dared, recoiling a tad.

"Ah, yes. Always business with you dragons." Wrinkling my nose from the offensive comment, I hushed my thoughts and perked my ears to listen. "As you know, Ghaelon is yearning to strike again. And in times like these, the power of the dragons isn't enough."

"So we need a new dragon master?" Guessing was my specialty, but I had cut him off.

"Yes, but there is a downside."

"Downside?" This time I was blinking incredibly, and I could feel the excitement rush through my veins. Hell, coming here always proved to be more eventful then life. Especially that island I was trapped on at the moment.

"When a dragon master is decided, the human girl the goddess chose will also be revealed." His voice turned serious all of a sudden.

"So, let me guess. You want me and the others to hunt down both of them and assit them in the defeating of Ghaelon, right?"

"Well-" Dyne began.

"Piece of fish, leave it to me." I smiled smugly.

"Silence!" I shrunk back down, all pride dieing. "Don't think this will be easy. If you die, or any of the other dragons die, there is no guartine you will see the other side. Surely Ghaelon will take your souls in possession."

"How can he take our souls in possession. Who does he think he is? The Goddess?" I snickered.

"Just take heed Nall. I'm leaving you in charge. Find both dragon master and goddess in Pentigual. Good luck, and also-"

I arched a furry eyebrow and padded my paws against the ground eagerly.

"- when you do get reunited with your comrades, do not tell them of our meetings."

I nodded, and turned around, wanting to attempt to find Zoteaki. However, I heard a cough from Dyne and I stopped. Turning around, tail swishing from excitement, I felt a cold presence, and then a laugh. Not a maniacal one, but a good hearted one.

"And be careful around that lass, Amber is it?" Turning a deep red, I stormed off and everything went quiet.. and black.

* * *

My second day on the island wasn't as easy as the first. By now my stomach was rumbling from food deprivation, and my throat was still soar from the intake of sea water. Some how I needed to find a way to get food and water. And preferably fast. So I did find food, a few tiny animals on the island. And for water? There was plenty sea water, but it needed to be boiled. How the hell was I supposed to boil it anyhow? So, taking a leap of faith, I searched around, hoping to find flint. Unsuccessful, I decided to just eat the animals I found, and search for a fresh water spring somewhere on the island.

On the third day, my goal of water was successful. On the farthest right part of this island was a small stream leading to a raging waterfall. It was not connected to the sea anywhere, so it must be safe. So basically, I indulged on the third day. However, my homesickness for Zoteaki and Amber was growing, and I wondered if they ever got to Pentigual safely. Did they continue on the journey without me?.. Or were they eagerly waiting for me to arrive. So as I fell asleep, I pondered what to do next.

On the fourth day, I started to make a boat. I wasn't much of a mechanic in my former days, so the chopping and carving of the wood was hard. Hell, at least I had a sword. It was hard work, but the endless bounty of food and water was at my disposal. So no fears were in my mind, other than the ones of my former comrades, and the issue of the goddess and dragon master. How could we convince them they truly are the saviors of this world? God.. why did I have to be stuck as the bloody leader of the group?

_

* * *

"That'll be five hundred! Thank you and have a good day!" _

Amber and Zoteaki had taken a job at the local pub in Pentigual. Amber was a waitress, who fitted the job perfectly, but Zoteaki's job didn't suit him so well. He was stuck as the bartender. And as he well knew, his alcohol filled past wasn't such a good influence. The sensation of getting drunk was always there.

"Zoteaki! Zoteaki look!"

Amber ran up to him, on their fourth day of working and shoved the tips on the counter. Her excitement faltered when she saw his pale and gloomy face. Furrowing her eyebrows, she leaned against the counter, unsure what to say or do.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Am." Zoteaki mumbled, gazing up from his trance. Taking a deep sigh, Amber shoved the money very close to his face and smiled widely. It took the blue dragon a few moments to notice it. Picking it up in his hands, he slowly counted it.

"We have enough for a boat." Zoteaki declared, with no enthusiasm.

"Finally! I've had enough with these barbaric, inconsiderate-" Amber began loudly as a few customers glanced at her, flashing death in their eyes. Sweating, Amber wailed her arms in the air and clenched her teeth. "I mean, lovely, and charming customers!" She smiled.

"Sometimes you scare me." Zoteaki spoke from over her shoulder. Flinching, Amber glanced over at him and slapped Blue over the head furiously.

"Can we please just look for a boat now?" Amber whined.

"Fine.. let's go."

It took the pair of dragons an hour to make it to the seaport. Why? Because Amber had stopped and dragged Zoteaki into every shop on the way. Feeling out of place, Zoteaki just stood by the door of each shop and glared angrily at the people who passed. When they did reach the port, the man who gave them the rented boat scared the shit out of Zoteaki. For some reason he had this odd obsession over cats. Really scary. But either way, the two were setting sail, in search of their third link.

* * *

"I wonder if I'll ever see them again." 

I was sitting on the beach of this island I had come to know over the past fives days. Tomorrow would be the sixth, and any hope of finding my friends was pointless. Did they really care about me? Or had they just decided not to search for me, and continue with the journey.

"How long will I be stuck on this island?"

It was night, and the stars glowed above. For some reason, this was the first real time I had stopped and looked at the stars in my whole life. They were actually quite beautiful, if you respected natural beauty. And for some reason they made me feel that things could have been worse. I could be dead right now, or be betrayed and stranded. As long as the world is spinning, there always is a hope.

"I wonder if those stars are past, fallen dragons.."

My mind drifted off as I starred at the burning masses in the sky. Each glowed so brightly, and proudly. Perhaps, just maybe they were the souls of freed dragons who had given their lives for this world. This world of lunar. Maybe I could learn from them, learn how to be a better dragon.

"I wonder if Quark's up there. Maybe even Zoteaki's lil sister is up there, somewhere."

I began to understand why so many people spent countless hours stargazing. It opened up your mind to this world. The world was so rich in life, and you just had to take it in step by step. If you always looked on the down things, you'd never see the bright side. And without happiness once in awhile, you'd be soulless. Or like Ghaelon.

And now.. as I lay here, the feeling of slumber drifting upon me, I begin to wonder. The familiar smiling face of Amber passes into my mind. And my heart skips a beat and flutters. She's cursed to die.. and she wants me to protect her. Usually I'd be offended if someone asked something so large of me. But her? There's just something different.

Then there's Zoteaki. He's always correcting my mistakes, and acting like the friend I never had. He's lost so many people in his life, just like me, so we have this unspoken connection. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Friends.. was that what we were? Or something different.. did friends have such a strong relationship?

As I fall asleep, I look at the brightest star in the sky. Maybe I'll be up there someday, just maybe. And when Zoteaki and Amber look up at the skies, maybe they'll see that same star. The very same star that I am looking at right now. Just maybe...

* * *

AN: 

Uh yea. hahah nice update? I guess. I promise the next chapters will be more exciting. Not sure about the next, but chapter 14 is gonna be really exciting. So grab a helmet and get ready for more Dakness Looms! (i have so much planned for this story!)


	13. Aqua Legacy

**Chapter Thirteen: A**qua **L**egacy

* * *

_Trapped in darkness - Alive and dead  
Thousand years - A blink of the eye  
I'm searching by the light of the moon  
Unknown stories - I can tell  
The lurking horror - Out of hell  
Damned to live by the light of the moon  
Riding through the dawn  
Hiding from the sun  
Addicted to the blood - Desperate for love...  
The ancient curse - Flows in my veins  
Demon blood - Forever reigns  
Cloaked in darkness - beware the night  
Countless victims - Through the years  
Perpetual nightmare - Breeding fear  
The dark stranger - beware the night  
Hellbound - Legend still lives on  
Revenge - Live in fear of_

* * *

"Hey, Zoteaki?" 

Night lay upon the sound ocean that lay over the world of Lunar. There was no moon, but the stars far above shed their frosty glitter over the crashing waves. Wind gently blew across the surface, creating small ripples in the vast ocean.

Amber's voice filled the spacious main part of the rented room. They were both in the main room, sailing through the darkest of the night. Zoteaki had offered to sail through and let Amber take a well-deserved slumber, but she uneasily declined, thinking back to what happened last time. Perking his ears up, Zoteaki glanced over at Amber who was sitting on the built in bench along the room. Pausing, he took his eyes off the wheel, seeing it was clear sailing, and took a seat next to her.

"Yes?"

Barely being able to see in the dark night, Amber attempted to look the blue dragon in the eyes, but found it impossible. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, as if she was bored. Taking a moment to consider what to say, or how to say it, Amber distractedly swished her feet that were hanging off the edge, in a circle.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Curisa De Drogoon."

Her innocence of question filled the stale air. Blinking a few times, Zoteaki cleared his throat. _Does she really wish to know of my knowledge?_ Zoteaki thought vaguely. Lacing his fingers together and crossing his arms, he pondered a good response. He really hadn't been asked a question like this by anyone other than Nall, so coming up with an answer was a tricky situation, indeed.

"Yes, why?"

Raising an eyebrow from curiosity, Amber watched him intently. Gazing downward, a bit out of place, Amber shrugged her shoulders and closed her eyes tightly.

"I was just wondering. Nall and I've talked about the curses, so I was wondering if you knew anything."

"Nall, spoke to you of Cursia De Drogoon?"

Now completely intrigued by the conversation, Zoteaki furrowed his eyebrows intensely. True, the three dragons needed to be tightly nit together in relations, but had Nall opted to say too much? Both of the dragons aboard the boat seemed weary of each other about this topic, and the stale air around them wasn't that settling either.

"Yea, I told him mine." Amber parted her lips, as dread loomed across her facial expressions.

"I see. If it makes you feel any better, I'll shed light on mine?" Zoteaki asked, eyes glittering in the darkness. Heart-stopping, Amber shook her head eagerly, as if the anecdote to life was knowing how badly others were suffering. And that could be a downfall, disguised as a trait.

"Please, do. I'll tell you mine in return."

"Ever since birth, I was cursed. At first I didn't realize what the curse was, but as life went on, I noticed I was the only one of my training class to not have fallen in love with a girl. Passing it off easily, my parents became worried and arranged for me to marry a member of the Goddess Church. Her name was Lily, we were arranged to marry since a early age, and she seemed like a good friend. She dragged me around the city, never shopping though. She was more of a friend then a wife, and it slowly dawned of me we had nothing special. But she died.. time can do that to a person, especially seeing I was chosen as the blue dragon. Other reasons were involved in her death, but I dare not speak of them. I'd rather keep to myself. Deciding to take up a job at Vane, I believed to have fallen in love with the sorceress, Mia. As before, it was more of a friendship then anything and I had only the utmost admiration for her. If you hadn't guessed, Amber, I've been cursed to not feel the sensational feeling of love."

Jaw falling a few feet, Amber starred widely at the blue dragon. Continuing to swing her feet around busily, Amber crossed her arms and shook her head in dismay. Sure, his curse was bad, but not as sinful as the one she bore.

"I see. Well, you may have not guessed mine so easily. I was born and raised in a small town with grandmother. Grandmother taught me everything I knew, how to act, how to live, and especially about the power of the sword. Weapons are the only things to protect. I myself received the red dragon aurora but two years ago, and I had also learned of my fatal curse in a run in with a savage. His name was Soren, and he struck me down for my naive ness. I almost died, if he had been any more rough, I would have. Many considered my wounds small, and did not understand why they affected me so horridly. But I did... I was slowly dieing inside. And if I was ever stricken down in battle, I would surely die." A single tear fell from her face. Zoteaki seemed utterly stunned as he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Looking up, Amber blinked a few times to remove the tears from her blurry vision.

"Please help me find Nall." Amber pouted, almost in a plea. Stunned a bit, Zoteaki gave a sharp nod then a gentle smile.

"I will, and I am."

"Wherever you are Nall, we'll find you. I'm not done annoying you yet...so don't get yourself killed."

"Do you want to learn to defend yourself, Amber?"

Starring vaguely at him, Amber took an alarmed step backwards. Creating a stern expression to hide the veil of startle-ment, she waved her arms around frantically before placing them upon her hips.

"I _know_ how to fight."

"I know that. Would you like to learn a special way of combat?" His words were pronounced with much emphasize and yet stubborn-ness wrapped all into one.

"Special way? You're making it sound awfully boring," Amber yawned, trying to push Nall out of her mind. Zoteaki flickered a skim of anger causing Amber to shrink back, as her face turned lightly flustered. "Sorry."

"Now, as I was saying, I was wondering if you'd like to learn of the Blue Dragon Techniques?" A smile spread across his lips.

"Are you sure these aren't things you've made up?" Amber snickered, leaning against the support rail in back of her as she fixed her eyes at the blue dragon, as if not to miss any conversation.

"No. Before I was selected to be the next blue dragon, I was in the Blue Dragon Cult."

"That doesn't sound that kind," Amber considered, shrugging her shoulders.

"You must be comparing to the Black Dragon Cult," Zoteaki whispered, eyes flashing a violent red from anger. Shrinking back even more, sweat rolled off Amber's face as she watched the cool-headed dragon loose his control momentarily.

"The Blue Dragon Cult focuses the power of the sword, mind, body, and spirit. Once you learn to use your own body as a weapon, you can combine a weapon for ultimate strength." Zoteaki continued to explain.

"Sounds powerful, huh?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is. I'm sure a fellow dragon would be able to learn it." Zoteaki guessed, standing up and taking his position at the wheel. Placing one hand on it to steer, he turned his glance back over at Amber to continue their small conversation.

"You're only teaching me this because of my curse, aren't you? You think I can't handle myself, don't you!" Amber roared, now losing her cool. A little taken back, Zoteaki gave a shake of his head in protest.

"No, but you were the one to be captured by those pirates back in-" Zoteaki began but Amber clenched her fists and cut in.

"Those thugs caught me off-guard that's all!"

"But isn't the element of surprise an important part of war and battle? Do you really expect the enemy to present it's every move to you?" Zoteaki replied sternly.

"..." Not being able to find a reply, Amber just leaned back against the rail, and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Exactly."

"Why do you know so much?" The question rang out through the ship. Glancing over once more, Zoteaki sighed.

"If you were to be a member of the Blue Dragon Cult, you must spend two years of studying ancient lunar past, magic and war." He explained, shifting the ship's position by forty five degrees.

"Oh, really..." Amber looked away and back out the window while Zoteaki remained silent, considering what there was left to be said. Gazing out the window, Amber noticed a star glittering brightly in the dark sky. Holding her necklace tightly in her clasped hands, she whispered softly.

"Wherever you are Nall, we'll find you. I'm not done annoying you yet...so don't get yourself killed."

* * *

_These dreams were persistent, it seemed. However, this wasn't the usual dream I was given, this dream was like the one I had back in the coast town. A dream about the future, and not knowing what was going on. _

_This time I found myself in a castle. Everything was made from garnet, so it glowed a dark red. Attached to my belt was a rather large sword, sending off fiery embers. Eyes widening, I took a look at my armor. Wasn't this the armor both Alex and Dyne had worn? Becoming a bit excited, I took a step forward._

_Suddenly, the slowly familiar sight of the castle hall turned into a blurry and revolving garnet blur. This time, I was awaken in a grand hall. Nothing seemed familiar, except the glowing of the red garnet. Sitting at the throne was none other than Ghaelon. Gritting my teeth, I charged forward._

_"Ghaelon!" I hollered, charging forward._

_He arose from his royal seat and beckoned me closer. Stopping dead in my tracks, I stepped backwards on my right heel. Now unsure what was going on, I watched as he lifted a hand in the air and summoned down a creature. This creature, was human._

_"What?..." I whispered, trying to figure out what was going on. I didn't know who it was, nor it's gender. All I knew was this burning fire in my soul to fight onward, to save whoever it was._

_"Let them go!" I snapped, unsheathing my sword._

_"Take this as a warning, white dragon. If you try to manipulate my plans, this world will be destroyed, along with the millions and billions of lives." A sinister grin spread across his face._

_"Then where would you be left to go?" I held my sword tightly, starring down the emperor._

_"The BlueStar, of course." Lacing his fingers together, the dark magician took a step closer. Heart-stopping, I remained firm in place as he continued to become closer. I could have ran, I had the chance, but I was stubborn to stand here._

_"I see you've grown a lot since your travels with that boy." Maniacal laughter came from him, but was rather soft for a villain._

_"We will stop you, you son of a bi-" I began but he sent a thunderbolt on me. Leg wincing in pain, I fell to the ground, holding it tightly. In between blinks of pain, I noticed he was standing above me, holding that proud expression._

_"Stop me? As if you could do that. Soon the power of the Goddess and dragon's will be mine, forever."_

_"In your dreams," I snapped, trying not to faint from the increasing pain._

_"My dreams? But these are your dreams, dear Nall." His hand extended out of nowhere as he lightly touched my face, causing the healing gauge in my face to reopen, and send a zap of agony through my body._

_"Auugh." I moaned, trying to keep my eyes open._

_"I will be awaiting your company, do come soon to try and stop me." Ghaelon laughed, and turned his back on me and began to walk back to his throne. I may have been unwise, but I arose to my feet, through the pain and exhaust and grunted. He turned around, and glared me down._

_"See you in hell."_

_And with that, everything went dark. But this feeling overcame me. A feeling that everything was going to be ok. Even though it wasn't._

_"Nall?"_

_A warm spreading emotion of joy filled my veins as I felt a gentle, caring touch stroke my hair._

_"Nall, are you dead! Wake up."_

_I remained frozen, as if stopped by time. I wanted to reach out to this spirit, and tell them I was fine, but I could not. I was idle, and there was no way to let on I was still alive, even if I was._

_

* * *

_"Nall, you can't die on me!" 

Eyes fluttering open, I was greeted by a sobbing Amber. Heart skipping a thousand beats, I bolted up from my position on the ground and grasped her tightly in my arms. I was sure she was as stunned as I was, by my sudden awareness.

"N-nall!"

I _felt_ her smile. Letting go, I ran a hand across my face, to see if the scar was there. As expected, it was bleeding increasingly. But it did not hurt. Only the memories and thoughts of Ghaelon pained me.

"Hey, Am. Long time no see, eh?"

Blinking, she smacked me across the head. Completely in shock, I pouted and rubbed my head rapidly.

"What the hell? Aren't you glad I'm alive?"

"Don't ever lie to me again! You had me and Zoteaki worried to death about you. You told me you'd meet us in Pentigual. We waited five damn days, but no, you had to stay on this island and make us sick with anxiety. So that's what that was for."

I watched as Zoteaki walked over to the scene, bearing a kindly smile. Rubbing my head, from the gauge and the rude smack, I starred at the two. At a moment of this I should have out on a scowl, but all I could do was wear a grin. The pain was dimming, but the pride of seeing my friends, alive, was well worth it. Then again, how could a dream hurt me?... But it did.

"You're such an ass."

Amber stormed off for the beach leaving me and Zoteaki alone. Blinking a few times, I arose to my feet, leaning against the stone wall.

"Yea, happy to see you too..." I whispered, trying to make sense of her actions. Pondering silently, I watched as Zoteaki stepped next to me and bore a crescent smile.

"She's a woman, what do you expect?" Zoteaki asked vaguely, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, that doesn't bother me. I'm glad to see you alive." I beamed brightly at the dragon. He bore a few scares upon his half-sleeved arms, but he seemed alright. Which by far, was a good thing. If neither Zoteaki and Amber had survived, I'd probably blame it all in me. Hell, they all just walked into my life, so conviently, too.

"Hell of a trip to get on this little island." Zoteaki observed, running a hand through his messy hair. The wind was gently blowing, so each time he would tidily fix it, the wind would erase all his work instantly.

"How did you find me anyhow? I mean the sea is so freaking huge." Eyeing him uneasily, I continued to lean against the stone wall, for support.

"Saw your fire." Zoteaki pointed out cheerfully.

"Oh, right." I mumbled.

"So you talked to Amber about Cursia De Drogoon?" Cocking an eyebrow, the blue dragon fixed his sleeves and cast an intense glare at me.

"Yea, why?"

"Just curious. Do you happen to know your curse?" Zoteaki asked, taking a sip of water from a canvas.

"No, I honestly don't." Sighing with the faintest bit of amusement, I dared a sparing glance over at Zoteaki. Puzzlement filled his cloudy eyes and mystic clouds of confusion swirled in his eyes. Rubbing a finger together with my thumb numbly, I gritted my teeth together wearily. It seemed like forever before an answer appeared on his face.

"Well, then let's make your goal in this journey to find out your curse." A bright smile crossed Zoteaki's lips. How could he keep so carefree and happy when he had such a sappy curse. And besides, Amber had the worse of them all. Then again, I could have the worst.

"I don't give a damn about my curse, honestly. I just want to avenge Ghaelon for taking Quark, Alex, and Luna away from me," Death persisted in my eyes as I starred icily at my companion.

"You amaze me sometimes." Was all he replied with.

"What does _that_ mean?" I asked wearily, raising an eyebrow earnestly.

"Nothing of importance. Either way, I think it'd be best to collect Amber and depart back to Pentigual and start our search for the Black Dragon." Zoteaki declared after a few passing moments. He pushed himself the wall and walked towards the coast of the island. Following in pursuit, I gathered my thoughts.

What exactly did all of this mean, anyhow? Why am I becoming so attached to these people, no these _strangers?_ I'm supposed to be cold, unforgiving and shallow, yet I feel some sort of friendship. If I'm ever going to receive my title I have to learn to stay unattached. Especially that _girl_. My goddess, what would my master think if he saw my acting so rash?

Sighing, I noticed we had finally reached the shore. Passing any looming thoughts out of my mind, I watched as Zoteaki boarded the rented ship and gazed eagerly at the sea. Honestly, I didn't trust his sailing after the incident. Then again, I had to stay neutral.

"Are you just going to gawk at the ship? Or are we going to get a move on already!"

The snapping of Amber aroused me from my thoughts. Glancing over at the two dragons who had already boarded, I gave a nod and boarded the ship within the next minute. Stepping back into the usual feeling of being on sea, I watched as the mast was raised by Zoteaki and he retreated to the captain's cabin to steer. And that left me and Amber alone on upper-deck.

Daring a glance over at her, I watched as she gazed out onto the sea. Oddly, I began to notice she wasn't sea-sick or sick. Maybe being on the ship constantly changed her illness? Shrugging it off, I remained in spot as the ship began to move. I just stood there, starring at the ocean, and her. After a few moments, I watched her turn around and stare me down as if I was doing something wrong.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied coldly, and walked up next to her and gazed out at the sea, again.

"What do you plan on achieving in Pentigual?"

Shifting uneasily, I began to ponder. What did I expect to find there? What purpose could stopping their present? Sure, it was the only port near the Black Dragon shrine, but what was my reason? Nipping at my bottom lip, I continued to wonder. It must have been around five minutes of silence because I heard Amber clear her throat, sounding like she was frustrated.

"I'm not quite sure. There is no purpose, but to defeat Ghaelon."

It was true, my only purpose of this journey was to send Ghaelon back to limbo, and forever rid his evil from this world. Who knows what evil plans he could be creating with whatever this 'Zophar' was.

"I don't want this."

Unsure by the sudden response, I glanced over at Amber. Confusion and hatred flickered in her deep garnet eyes, as death presented itself upon her chapped lips. Her body gave the appearance of young and fragile, someone who needed to be protected. But inside her was a true warrior, one force to be reckoned with. But even that wasn't true, because her potential was ripped away when her curse was given.

"Don't want what?"

My reply was as straight-forward as hers. If you were to look at the two of us, you'd see complete opposites. Revenge and lust filled my stern eyes, while the familiar taste of blood remained in my mouth. My whole body was scarred, but shown signs of a true fighter. Yet the inside of my heart, it was much weaker then Amber's appearance. Being broken down so many times, losing so many people, my heart would never be the same. And maybe that's why I hate talking to my comrades, because I know that someday we will say good-bye. Even dragons die.

"I don't want to be the Red Dragon anymore. I want to be a normal girl, fall in love, and start a family like my grandmother. I don't want to be a freak, a half-breed." Soft pouts escaped her bruised lips.

"We're not half-breeds. We've just been granted human bodies to fit in. And besides, you can still fall in love and start a family. No law against it." I tried to explain but found her frowning even more.

"How, how Nall? There are only four dragons in this world that share the same fate as me. I can't fall in love with a human, I might not always have this form. I wasn't born a dragon." Amber countered.

"Not born a dragon!" Eyes snapped open when I heard those words. Then again, it wasn't so surprising. Zoteaki and Amber were not born dragons, but given the title after the fall of their leaders. Rumors however, say that black was born a dragon, and she holds the position tightly.

"You were, I see." Amber cocked her head, as the gentle bumping of the boat caused her to grip the rim tightly for support.

"Yes, and I am new to this whole 'human' thing." It was true, and I found it odd that dragons didn't have to be born a dragon to be selected. In fact, it was extremely odd.

"No wonder you get knocked out in battle so easy. I just thought you were a weakling who kept falling on his ass." A snicker passed Amber's lips.

"Thanks a lot," I murmured.

"Hey, do you think all the other dragons live forever?" Amber asked all of a sudden. Furrowing my eyebrows, I shrugged my shoulder and traveled deep in thought. If we lived forever then Quark and the other's wouldn't have died, and Amber wouldn't have been given her curse.

"No." Was all I replied.

"So you think you'll die?" Amber questioned. Pausing, I opened my mouth to reply.

Before now I hadn't really thought about death at all. It just seemed so unreal. And yet death had been around me all along. The death of Quark, Alex, Luna and so on. The death of Zoteaki's sister. And my persisting revenge to cause death on Ghaelon. And yet I never thought about my own death. Would I be remembered? Or would be legacy fade away. And would I live to see the end of Ghaelon?... All I could do was hope.

* * *

AN; 

Like I said, next chapter will be bit more action and exciting. So hang tight, ok:)


	14. Pentigual

Chapter Fourteen: Pentigual

"Hey Nall?"

It was the next day and we were closing in on Pentigual. I could see it vaguley in the distance, and my heart pounded with excitement. Soon our journey could contiune, the three of us, together. A bright smile flashed across my face as I turned my head to Zoteaki.

"Oh, hey Zoteaki." I watched as he walked over to me. "Who's manning the wheel?" I asked, resting against the railing of the boat, starring at the crashing sea.

"Amber is." Zoteaki replied, looking out with me. Trying not to crack up, I scanned his expression. He turned to me and noticed I was laughing. A snicker flashed across him also as we joined in a small chuckle. "She actually is quite talented at it." Zoteaki admited.

"Hell, even a two year old could steer!" I joked, and as hard as Zoteaki tried, a smile rolled across his face as he shook his head bearing the biggest grin I had ever seen in this whole journey.

"I heard that!" Amber's voice rang out from the Captian's Cabin as we joined in another round of laughter. Turning my head to it, I called out once more.

"Then you'll defietnley hear me say this.. Your outfit so does not match!" I spoke, closing my eyes from laughter spreading across me. I glanced over to Zoteaki who was shaking his head.

"You're in for it," He sighed as I watched fire being shot out of the door.

"Shut up, you ass!" Amber hissed.

"Watch where you're aiming that! You're going to burn down the damn boat," I warned, leaning against the railing.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Zoteaki admitted.

"Same here." I replied, watching his hair rustle in the wind.

"Do you ever wonder about death?" I asked, remembering the conversation I had with Amber the day before. It was really getting to me, and I wanted to know I wasn't the only one who was this nervous about it. We had so much to do, the three of us, yet death could easily hault our plans.

"Yes, why?" Zoteaki asked, glancing over at me.

"This battle could be lost if any of us are to die," I whispered, looking downward. The thought of losing my two newest friends pained me. They understood the feeling of being in a human body, and having to take on the role as a dragon. Yet they did not know the feeling of not having the aurora _to_ transform.

"That's true. But you shouldn't worry that much." Zoteaki said. I rose my head over to him and saw a light smile.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"If you worry to much, you won't win, and this won't be a memorable journey, just one filled with misery and anixiouty." Zoteaki explainied, looking out on the sea.

"You know, you may be confusing at times, but you really know how to make a guy relaxed," I admited, watching the waves also. It was truly a beautiful day, and each melodic wave we hit as another reminder on how far we've traveled.

"Thanks." Zoteaki whispered.

"One more thing." I spoke up, averting my gaze to the blue dragon.

"Hmm?" He asked, eyes still peeled on the sea.

"I won't fight Ghaelon without you, I want to avenge my friends, and your sister, not just one or the other. I want us to fight him together.." I whispered, determination flickering in amythest eyes.

"Agreed." A light smile washed across his face.

"Hey, you two! Look to the right!" Amber called out from the captain's room. My eyes instantly scanned over to the other side of the boat and saw Pentigual coming in sight. To think without the aid of my friend's I'd stil be on that island.

"Magnicifent," I spoke aloud, walking over to the otherside of the boat to take in the awe.

"It's even better inside," Admitted Zoteaki, walking over to my side.  
--------------------

Amazingly, Amber landed the boat in the port woth ease. Probably the countless days on the ocean taught her the ways of the sea. When we first started she was so naive and got seasick rather fast, but now she was more mellow and was learning to except nature. Rather it be her opposite element or not.

"Come on boys!" Amber cheered proudfully, walking out of the room and down the small plank that lead to the port off the boat. I cast a free glance to Zoteaki who was already making his lead off the boat. Taking one more glance at the boat, knowing we'd probably never ride it again seeing it was a rental, I got off the boat.

"Isn't this super, Nall?" Amber smiled.

"Who uses the word super anymore, anywho?" I heaved heaviliy, walking one pace behind Amber, alongside Zoteaki.

"I suppose she does." Zoteaki piped in beside me. Amber glanced over her shoulder at us.

"Yea, gang up on me why don't you? Anyhow, we'll be entering the main part of the city. Remember, we are here looking for clues about the Black Dragon's identity. We'll be splitting up and meeting back at the city plaza at dinner. Got it?" Amber asked as we stood before the main entrance of Pentigual.

"Duh, we know that." I said, but showered her with a smile.

"Well, don't complain when we eat dinner because you were too busy running around like a country boy." Amber joked and turned to Zoteaki. "Good Luck." She told him.

"What? No words of luck to me?" I pouted, bearing a slightest grin.

"You don't need luck.. you need help." And with that Amber trailed off, down the mainstreet. Cheeks turning a bright red from embarassment, I turned to the blue dragon who had his hands in his vest.

"Well, I guess we're off." He spoke softly.

"Want to look together?" I asked, getting the gut feeling that this large of a city woudl be very easy to get lost in.

"Humph, sure why not." He replied and took the lead.

Pentigual was truly amazing from the first few minutes I had seen so far. Each side of main street was covered with shops and buildings, each with their own certain flare. Even though we had stopped at the first one, the sight of what was to come filled me with excitement. Before this I was rather cold and unfeeling, but now felt young and alive. Something I hadn't felt in a few years.

"Do you know anything about the local Black Dragon?" I heard Zoteaki ask the vendor. Taking a step closer to them, I stood beside my friend curiously, hoping a good answer.

"Black Dragon, eh?" The man asked. He bore a rather messy beard and moustache, with a ripped hat. He was rather overweight, but looked like a good person besides that. At least that's what I got from him.

"Yes, that's right." Zoteaki replied, as the wind brushed his hair in his face.

"What a pretty boy like you doing looking for the Black Dragon?" The man asked, leaning over the counter. Instantly, sweat fell from Zoteaki's face as shock rushed over him. I couldn't help but be shocked also as I looked at Zoteaki's expression. It looked like he had seen a ghost.

"J-just interested." Zoteaki replied, sweat rolling off his face. Truly, it was odd to see Zoteaki stutter. Then again, he did have that 'pretty boy' look to him, if you didn't know him well enough.

"Humph, another dragonmaster want to be." The man sighed. Eyes widening, I glanced at the man wearing a bright smile.

"Another?" I asked.

"Yea, some kid 'round this city believes he's the next dragonmaster. Load of crap if you ask me." The man laughed as he swatted a fly away from his shop of food.

"Like another thing around here." I whispered to Zoteaki, staring at the strange man. Zoteaki cracked a smile but kept his eyes on the man.

"What is his name, by any chance?" Zoteaki asked, stuffing his hands back into his light leather vest.

"How you expect me to know?" Now the man's words were becoming slurs as he turned to a customer, placing his grummy hands on the food.

"Let's move on.." I advised Zoteaki. Zoteaki nodded instantly and walked beside me down to the next store, in equal strides.

"Pretty boy, eh?" I snickered, as Zoteaki turned a flushed red again.

"Are you going to hang that above me head forever?" Zoteaki mutterted, trying to push away the upcoming blush. Cracking up, I nodded briskfully and contiuned next to him.

"You better believe it."

The next stop we hit was three minutes along the crowded main street. It was on the same side, and was yet another sidestreet shop, outdoor so the inventory was for all eyes. Scanning it curiously, we both took a step up to it and watched the vendor glance at us. She was a young woman, wearing some sort of gypsey clothes. I swear, these people need to take a hint...

"Excuse me, miss." Zoteaki interjected, walking up to the main counter, with my in close pursuit.

"Yes?" She asked, placing her elbow on the counter. I took the spot next to him and watched her curiously.

"Do you happen to know anything about the Black Dragon?" Zoteaki asked, hoping this person would know something valuable.

"No..." She replied. Zoteaki hung his head down hopelessly but the woman cleared her throat and drew his attention back.

"But I do know where you can find someone to spend an _exciting_ night with." She replied, batting her eyelashes. More sweat rolled off his face. Grinning I grabbed him by his elbow and turned to the clerk.

"Pretty boy here has a girlfriend." I snickered. Zoteaki's eyes widened and glared at me for using the pretty boy once more.

"Aw, too bad. How about you?" She asked.

"Uh... bye now." I blinked and dragged Zoteaki to the middle of the street. After a few moments I heard him grab me by the sleeve angriliy.

"What the heck was that for?" I asked, starring at him.

"Stop calling me pretty boy," He snapped.

"But I saved you from the horrors of a night with a slut, oh pretty boy." I joked, with a flash of a grin.

"Nall!" Zoteaki snapped.

"Fine.." I sighed and contiuned onward with him. "You take the fun out of everything.

It was another hour of hopeless searching before we decided to take a rest and get some lunch. By this point the only valuable information was of the boy who wanted to be a dragonmaster, Lethe they called him, and information on where the Black Dragon Shrine was, yet nothing on the Black Dragon itself.

Sitting down on a bench, biting my teeth into the lobster roll I was enjoying, I watched as Zoteaki hung his head down hopelessly, ignoring his lunch that sat next to him.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat that?" I asked, pussing the lobster roll closer to him. "It's lobster." I taunted.

"Not hungry." he replied, leaning his head into his cups of his hands.

"Come on, we got some information. Amber will probably be able to get some also. So cheer up and have some lunch," I smiled. Zoteaki glanced at me.

"Are you always this happy when it comes to food?" He joked, with a flicker of amusement residing in his eyes.

"Possibly." I shrugged and took another bite. Zoteaki watched me for a minute then took the lobster roll in his hands and began to eat.

"Do you think we should try and find this dragonmaster?" I asked, in the middle of my lunch. Zoteaki paused, swallowing the meat and glanced over at me curiously.

"For what purpose?" He wondered outloud.

"You said yourself we need as much power as we can get, and I was just thinking that if we had a dragonmaster on our side, we could easily overthrough Ghaelon." I smiled hopefully.

"Then we would have to take time out of our searching for the Black Dragon to give him the trials of us to see if he is deemed worthy. And quite frankly, I've never given a human a trial before." Zoteaki murmured, taking another bite.

"I watched Alex take them before, it's real easy!" I replied with a snicker.

"You weren't the ones giving them." Zoteaki noted, finsihing his lobster roll before me. Blinking in atonishment, I quickly changed the subject.

"Wholy Shit! You eat fast," I blinked once more.

"I was hungry?.." Zoteaki explainied, before I finished mine and shook my head aimlessly.

"Guess you where!" I tried not to laugh so I looked up at the sky. "So, want to look for him?"

"Him?" Zoteaki asked. He got sidetracked _too_ easily.

"Lethe, you idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, the supposed dragonmaster. Well, it couldn't hurt," Zoteaki guessed crossing his arms and wiping his hands on his vest. I couldn't help but wonder what the next dragonmaster was like, and whether we'd be able to find him in this huge town. He could be from the age of six to sixteen for all we knew.

"We'll just ask around for where Lethe is." I advised.

"Then let's get started. We've got a good four hours to look." Zoteaki arose to his feet and started to contiune our march up main street.

"Right behind you!" I chimed, arising to my feet and following in his footsteps.

"Excuse me," Zoteaki spoke out, bending over to talk to a girl around the age of fourteen. Her eyes glimmered when she saw Zoteaki. I paused and stopped beside the blue dragon, beginning to feel like this was going to be a long search.

"Yes?" She stuttered, turning a dark red.

"Do you happen to know a boy of the name of Lethe?" He asked keeping a stern face.

"N-o.." She spoke, face now completely red as she swayed on her feet.

"Oh, right. Sorry for bothering you." Zoteaki sighed but the girl grinned and looked at Zoteaki.

"You're hot..." She smiled, swaying on her feet. Bursting out in fits of laughter, I leaned against Zoteaki's stiff shoulder for support. Unexpectdely, a hand came from him and slapped me acoss my face.

"Ow!" I whined as Zoteaki smiled lightly.

"Um, thanks. But you're alittle to young for me." Zoteaki guessed.

"And pretty boy here has a girlfriend." I reminded him again. Zoteaki arose to his feet and smacked me once more across the same side of my face. Snarling my teeth I held my head painfully.

"Come on..." I whimpered.

"Oh! S-sory. Well, I hope you find this Lethe. I'll ask around also." She smiled then scampered off to rejoin her two friends who were giggling. Zoteaki sighed and glanced over at me as I held be head limply.

"I told you stop calling me that!" Zoteaki groaned.

"But it was the perfect timing," I joked.

"You know, no matter how many times you say it, it will never be funny." Zoteaki mutterted.

"Yea, whatever. And what's with all these girls in this town wanting you? What's up with that?" I shrugged and followed him along the street. Zoteaki didn't reply, but contiuned in steady steps.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhearing." We turned our attention to a young boy who was standing a few feet away from us. Mellow facial features gaze me the idea that we needn't worry about the threat of an attack. Along with the gentle face, a head of brown hair rustled in the gentle breeze as garent eyes flashed at us. He wore a tan shirt and pants with a large cloak over it.

"About-" I began but Zoteaki glared at me, silencin me from my comment I was about to make.

"About the next dragonmaster." The boy advised, running a hand through his hair. Residing on his left side was a sheathed sword. Nodding to myself, I scanned Zoteaki and noticed he was scratching his chin.

"Do you happen to know where we can find him?" Zoteaki asked hopefully.

"Right here." The boy grinned, with a flash of a smile. You see, if we had any dense members of the team they wouldn't have caught on and wondered what the boy meant. But me and Zoteaki were pretty sharp.

"You're Lethe?" I asked, furrowing an eyebrow. I was expecting someone more tough and physical. Then again, he had that gentle appearence like Alex. Alex...

"How old are you?" Zoteaki asked uneasily.

"Fourteen." His voice was filled with pride and determination. At least the young ones had that going for them.

"You seem pretty straight-forward." Zoteaki noted, as he removed his hands from his vest and took a seat on the bench a few feet away and signlaed for me to sit next to him. Lethe followed and looked us both in the eyes.

"Who are you guys anyhow?" Lethe asked casually.

"Wouldn't believe us if we tried." I sighed, and rested my head in the palms of my hands boredly.

"You guys aren't Ghaelon's minions, are you!" Sudden aleretness filled the young boy as he unsheathed sword and starred at us, fear overtaking the strength he seemed to have. We'd have to spend awhile training this one to overcome his fear.

"Of course not," Zoteaki advised, signlaing for the boy to lower his blade. However, he was having none of this and kept the blade out.

"Tell me who you are!" He demanded.

"Are we really going to take commands from a mere boy?" I asked, as the washing dulling effect of boredom crept upon me. Slowly, I began to wonder if Amber had found any clues on the Black Dragon.

"I am Zoteaki Sandor, and this is Nall." Zoteaki made a hand motion over to me. Glancing at the boy, I shrugged my shoulders in greeted and blew a stray strand of hair out of my face easily.

"What do you want from me.." He lowered his blade slightly.

"Like I said, I am Zoteaki Sandor, Blue Dragon of Althena. And this is Nall, White Dragon." Zoteaki explainied.

"Zoteaki!" I hissed angriliy glaring over at him.

"You're dragons! For real!" Excitement filled his eyes as he lowered his blade for a few moments then brought it back up."How can I trust your words?"

"Here." Zoteaki took the Blue Dragon aurora out from underneath his vest and passed it the boy. Instantly he sheathed his blade and held the locket, filled with the exciting youth.

"You've come to give me the trials of the dragons! I knew this day would come! Wait till I tell Kia." He grinned, pacing back and forth in front of us.

"This one is really full of energy." I sighed. This was going to be a long journey. A very long journey.

"Not exactly. We've come looking for assitance in the vaniqushing of Ghaelon, and we need a dragonmaster on our team. Of course, as you stated, you will need to undergo the trials, but that is for later." Zoteaki attempted.

"But that's only two of the four dragons," Lethe pouted.

"Hey guys! Guess what _I _learned!" Speak of the devil...

Glancing over I watched Amber walk onto the set, casually speaking, and instantly stood next to the young boy as if he wasn't there. She placed her hands on her hips proudfully as she starred us in the eye, filled with that determination and self-assurance she always bore on that face of hers.

"Amber, nice timing." Zoteaki spoke up.

"Huh?" Amber glanced over at the boy who was eyeing her suspicously.

"Meet Lethe." Zoteaki spoke, pointing to the boy.

"No offense, Zoteaki, but we've stooped to the level of recruiting children?" Sweat rolled off her face as she starred at the boy. Lethe glanced at me nervously and I cracked a smile.

"She grows on you... sooner or later." I spoke, from my spot on the bench.

"What does that mean!" Amber snapped, glancing over at me.

"Exactly what I said." I smiled lightly, and she paused and rapidly smiled back then turned to Zoteaki and Lethe.

"He's supposdely the next dragonmaster. We're going to be testing that theory. Eitherway, the rumours claim he is a fair fighter, so why not give him a shot." Zoteaki smiled.

"You were supposed to be looking for clues on the Black Dragon. Not looking for trouble." Amber glared defiantley.

"Who are you anyway?" Lethe spoke, cutting off Amber's rant.

"Amber Rosewood." She murmured, and looked at the bench. Instantly I knew what she meant so I pushed over on my side more as she took her seat between us.

"And?" Lethe asked curiously. Amber was abou to reply but I cut in.

"Pretty boy's girlfriend." I grinned.

"What!" Both dragons said in unison, glaring over at me. Instantly I felt both hands smash across my skull, making me hold it in pain.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Zoteaki hissed once more from over Amber's shoulder.

"No, but you didn't have to hit me again." I sighed.

"I'm the Red Dragon, and I'm not Zoteaki's boyfriend, only in his dreams." Amber smiled, extending her hand in greeting.

"Pffft." Zoteaki replied with a rolling of the eyes.

"You aren't like the dragon's I've heard of. They're supposdely prideful and very sopshistaed..." Lethe began but Zoteaki silenced him.

"A true dragonmaster doesn't listen to rumours, but instead finds out the truth for himself."

"Where did you learn that?" Amber asked, blinking in atonishment. Curling my lip, I watched the young boy sway on his feet, probably uncomfortable by our conversations that kept sprouting from the most oddest topics.

"I was a teacher at Vane before this." Zoteaki replied, sending a violent stare at her.

"I know that, anyway, can I call you Teach?" Amber giggled.

"No." Zoteaki hissed. Amber paused and turned to Lethe, now ignoring the blue dragon.

"Well, even if you aren't the dragonmaster, welcome to the crew! If you withstand the three of us, you're welcome to help up." Amber smiled, running a hand through her vibrant hair.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"Lethe!" All four of our heads turned when we noticed a younger black-haired boy come running towards us and colliding with the standing Lethe. Raising an eyebrow, I remained on the bench next to Amber and Zoteaki.

"What's wrong Sybil?" Lethe choked, arising to his feet and pushing the boy off his body. Now was the time for us to confused. Cocking my head, I sat there, watching like the others.

"It's Kia! A group of thugs captured her!" Sybil panted, bending over as he placed his hand on his knees.

AN:

It wasn't as good as the other chapters, but it's an installment! And so far as it's planned, this story is about 35-40 chapters long. Maybe more, you never know. Anyway, expect many plot twists in the future, and more Lunar refrences, TRUST ME!


	15. Dragonmaster

Chapter Fifteen: Dragonmaster

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?"

By now I was exchanging glances with my comrades. Amber bore that 'no way' expression on her face, and Zoteaki seemed stunned and yet calm at the same time. Only he could pull off something that complex. Sighing, I watched Lethe's eyes widen. In my heart doubted he was the next dragon master. Alex was the one and only in my eyes, and no imposters could stand up and over through what he did. And that's exactly what I was planning on saying before Amber pinched me in the arm.

"We should help the poor boy." Amber whispered into my ear.

"You're making him sound like a dog.."

Amber starred at me with a dumb-founded expression. Shrugging it off, I watched as Zoteaki pressed further onto Lethe and unsheathed his sword. Now filled with utter confusion, I remained stiff as stone, watching the blue Dragon. Lethe turned around and starred into Zoteaki's eyes, not with fear but determination.

"What do you want most in this world?" Zoteaki asked, holding his blade and pointing it at the young boy.

It took Lethe a few moments to shake his head furiously and clench his fists. I could see frustration running through his veins before he even spoke a word. Grabbing his own blade from it's sheath, he starred down Zoteaki.

"This is no time for questions! You've got to help me rescue Kia! If you don't help, I'll do it myself," Lethe snapped, starring at the older dragon with no fear... and I had to admire his guts.

Curling across Zoteaki's face was a smile as he sheathed his sword and stood there, silently.

"We will help you save your friend on one condition." Zoteaki spoke, crossing his arms, as if he was amused.

"Zoteaki! What are you saying! The poor girl could be being tortured and your striking up a deal!" Amber snapped, pushing past me to stand between Lethe and Zoteaki. Shaking my head, I remained in my position, thinking best to just stand and watch the show.

"Out of my way, Amber. I want to know where this boy's loyalties to his dream lies." Zoteaki spoke, starring directly into the Red Dragon's gaze.

"You can do that later!" Amber nagged, placing her hands on her hips and puffing out her cheeks.

"One only makes decisions from the heart when they are placed under stress and fear," Zoteaki muttered, averting his gaze from Amber. Lethe glanced over Amber's shoulder, still holding the sword limply in his hand.

"Please, I'll help you with whatever if you help me save Kia. I know I won't be able to strike down a whole band of thugs by myself. Red, Blue, White, I'm begging for your blessings and assistance." Lethe pleaded, bowing gracefully. A light smile crossed my lips.

"C'mon Zoteaki, Amber's right. Let's help him," I nudged Zoteaki in the back of the shoulder. "Stop acting like you need to be the adult of the group. You need to loosen up and live a little, like back in Vane." I replied hoarsely.

"My heart died when my city died..." Zoteaki whispered, as I felt him close his eyes. Over his shoulder I saw Amber blink with complete shock.

"I know what it feels like to have everything torn away from you, but we need to think ahead to the future and help this kid!" Amber grunted, grabbing Zoteaki by his sleeve. However, the blue dragon shook her off and kept his eyelids shut firmly.

"Zoteaki.." I sighed.

"Come on, Nall. We're going to help Lethe." Amber called out smugly, walking around Zoteaki and grabbed me by the hand and dragged me back to Lethe. The young boy smiled and bowed his head once more before sheathing his blade.

"Thank you," He whispered.

"Enough gratitude, I'm literally becoming ill from hearing about it. Let's get going!" Amber demanded, as she let go of my hand and trotted onward. I exchanged glances with Lethe before he shot after her. However, I stood there for a few moments before glancing over at Zoteaki.

"..." I couldn't say anything to him. What was there to say?

"Nall..." I blinked when I heard him call out. Tilting my head, I stood my position and shoved my hands into my vest pockets. The wind was picking up, and his stray strands of black and brown hair whipped across his face.

"What?" I asked, taking a step closer to close the large gap between us.

"I'm sorry for just now. I just don't want to do anything rash and end up regretting it later." Zoteaki opened his eyes and starred earnestly at me.

"I can understand that, really I can. But you need to learn to live a little. Remember earlier, searching the city? You finally seemed like you were having fun. Don't start acting like you barely know me. And besides, of all the people in our group, I trust you the most. Got that?" I smiled lightly. Stunned, Zoteaki blinked and nodded with a smile.

"You know, that's the most logical thing I've heard today." Eyes seemed to glitter when he spoke as he stroke his chin.

"Come on.." I spoke turning around and beginning to walk towards where Amber and Lethe had run off to. Zoteaki followed closely. I glanced over my shoulder and a light snicker crossed my lips. "Let's go, pretty boy." I grinned, and saw him flash anger then snicker mischievously. Stunned, I began to run ahead, knowing I wasn't getting away that easily.

"Nall! Get back here right now! I told you not to call me that!" He charged after me as we raced to catch up with Lethe and Amber. "Nall!" Zoteaki hollered, closing in our pace.

"Catch me if you can, pretty boy." I joked glancing over my shoulder. However, I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up slamming into the back of Amber.

"Ow! What the-" Amber fell onto the ground in front of her in a crash. Zoteaki skirted to a stop before toppling over us. Shaking my head, I glanced down at Amber who I had just crushed under my weight.

"Oh.. Amber.." Pushing myself off her, I stood up and brushed off the dirt. A few rips were no present in my clothing, but I liked them that way. However, Amber shot up off the ground and turned around, death burning in her eyes.

"I suggest you hide." Zoteaki whispered to me.

"Look where you're going, you fish-brain!" Amber hissed, smacking me across the face.

"Ow.. that hurt." I pouted, trying not to count how many times I was smacked today.

"Is she always like this?" Lethe whispered behind me to Zoteaki. I couldn't tell what he was reaction was, but I had guessed he nodded because Amber shot a deafening glare to behind me. "She's scary when she's mad." Lethe whispered.

"Why.. of all the people to be stuck with, I'm stuck with these idiots." Amber pouted, turned her back to us and trotted forward. Lethe charged up to her side, blushing intensely. Either he was planning on giving her directions to wherever we were going, or he had something for her.

"Look's like the dragon master has a crush." Zoteaki attempted a smile. Glancing over at him, I nodded.

"See, you're much more enjoyable when you're like this." I smiled back, watching the two in front of us walk onward. I began to walk also, in equal paces of Zoteaki.

"I guess you're right." Zoteaki admitted shrugging his shoulders. He placed his hand upon his sheathed sword and glanced at the two in front of us aimlessly.

"Do you really think he's a dragon master?" I inquired, sparing a glance to my friend.

"Depends. We'll find out soon. Either way, I'm eager to be done with this journey." Zoteaki panted, glancing downward at the pavement in front of him. Pausing, I thought for a moment then continued my pace next to him.

"Why do you want it to end so soon?" Honestly, this was kind of fun. These people understood me, and I understood them. There was an inner bonding, and I didn't want to let this go.

"Well, I'm getting tired of Amber's face." Zoteaki cracked a smile then continued. "And I'm getting tired of people dieing." Zoteaki whispered.

"That's what we're fighting for. To stop Ghaelon from killing more innocent lives. He took precise beings in our lives from us. So I want us to stop him together, even if Amber gets ticked." I grinned, passing a hand through my hair.

"You know, that means a lot to me." Zoteaki smiled lightly.

"What, the part about Amber being pissed?" I joked and watched Zoteaki stifle a wave of laughter.

"No, but that was good." Zoteaki admitted, scanning the sky. Another moment passed before Zoteaki spoke out once more. "Are you prepared to engage in battle against the thugs? I'm interested to see who this Kia is. If she means so much to the dragon master, she might prove very worthy to us in requesting his aid." Zoteaki pointed out.

"Battles.." I looked downward in self pity.

"You won't get knocked out this time, I'm sure of it." Zoteaki spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, eyes flashing with a bit of confusion.

"If you are, I might have to chop off that handsome array of hair and make myself a bracelet." Zoteaki snickered.

"You do that, I will come back and haunt you. And why a bracelet?" I furrowed my eyebrows, watching the blue Dragon.

"It's supposedly a good luck charm. You take a lock of hair that belongs to someone who means a lot to you and it brings you good fortune and luck. And supposedly you're supposed to even know how they are feeling if the bond is strong enough." Zoteaki explained.

"Whoa! Sounds interesting." I gasped for a few moments, and a light smile crossed my face as I took in all his words. "Care to do it?"

"It might prove worthy to us later on if we ever get separated in battle, so yes." Zoteaki always had to have a reason, then again, it felt good knowing there was reason for everything. Extending his hand, he unsheathed his blade and raised it to my head.

"Don't worry, I'll only take off a lock." Zoteaki whispered.

"If you take off anymore, I will seriously hurt you." I whimpered as he lightly slashed a few inches off. He held the white hair in his hand and passed the sword to me.

"Your turn." He spoke, as he began to twist the hair around, using a piece of rope from his pocket. Holding the blade lightly, I sliced a lock of Zoteaki's brown hair and took it in my hands, and clasped it tightly. Zoteaki placed his bracelet upon his hand and took the sword from my hand in exchange for some rope.

"Twist the hair around the rope to make it a secure fit." Zoteaki explained as I fulfilled the task and placed it on my right hand.

"This rocks," I smiled, starring at the bracelet.

"Yea... it does." Zoteaki looked at me for a few moments then noticed Lethe and Amber had stopped a few yards ahead of them was a broken down building, with several windows smashed in. It was at the dead-end of the street, and my heart plummeted when I caught sight of it. Together, me and Zoteaki rushed forward. Silently, I thanked the goddess that me and Zoteaki had had such time to discuss matters.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Amber asked, glancing at the younger comrade.

"My sources don't lie." Lethe pointed out rudely, then melting when he saw Amber's reaction.

"Hey, Lethe is such a boring name; can I just call you Le?" Amber asked smugly. Me and Zoteaki exchanged glances with a bit of surprise-ment.

"Nicknames?..." Zoteaki spoke, as Amber turned to him.

"You can be Z and Nall can be Nally." Amber replied, clasping her hands together.

"What the hell kind of nickname is Nally?" I glared. Zoteaki took a pace up next to me.

"And I don't approve of 'Z' either." Zoteaki grunted.

"Come on, we all need to be tightly bounded at times like this." Amber nodded brightly. Lethe gave a smile and nodded too. Sighing, I was wondering if Lethe was just a pushover to Amber. After a few moments Lethe glanced at the building nervously then to Amber.

"Can I call you Am?" Lethe asked kindly, trying to take his mind off the looming fate that sat in front of us.

"Isn't that what we all call Amber?" I asked meekly.

"Yes it is.." Amber glared at us then turned back down to Lethe. "Sure le!" She smiled then turned to the building. "Now I don't want any wounds, ok? We need to get in there and out with Le's friend, Kiki, got it?" Amber smiled brightly, unsheathing her sword. At her single we all did the same and I felt the familiar weight of my weapon.

"She already named Kia." Zoteaki sighed.

"Tell me about it." I replied with a sigh as Lethe and Amber starred a the building and began stepping forward. We closed in behind them and entered into the darkness right behind them.

The minute we entered we were greeted by a slamming of the entrance door. Heart-stopping, I turned my head to stare at the door, but Zoteaki reached out and stopped my head from turning.

"Raise your blade, Nall!" Zoteaki demanded. Confused, I did as he demanded and rose my blade to my back side near my head. Unexpectedly, a dagger was deflected and fell weakly to the ground. Amber glanced over at me along with Lethe. Zoteaki breathed deeply and glanced around.

"How did you know that was going to happen, Z?" Amber asked, tilting her head as she clenched her sword tightly.

"You must always be two steps in front of your enemy." Zoteaki spoke, in a loud stage whisper.

"Well, thanks. Without that warning, I'd surely be in some serious pain." I whimpered, looking at the dagger. "And I'm taking that I shouldn't pick it up?" I guessed.

"Correct. It could be contaminated with poison. Best not to risk it." Zoteaki scolded.

"Enough talk! We need to find Kia!" Lethe reminded us, charging into the dark hall in front of us. I watched Zoteaki turn tense as he charged after the young warrior. Amber glanced over at me and shrugged her arms.

"You know, Nally, Z isn't as bad as you expect him to be when you first meet him." Amber admitted.

"Yea, Zoteaki's cool that way." I observed, starring at where the two had disappeared at. Me and Amber began to walk forward as we continued our conversation.

"Are you sure you aren't.." Amber began but I glanced over at her.

"Aren't what?" I asked, curiously.

"Falling for him?" Amber asked, turning a dark red. Even though it was dark, I could make out the faintest blush across her face. Stunned, I gripped my sword and swished my hair rapidly.

"N-no!" I stammered.

"Zoteaki's really attached to you, y'know that Nally?" Amber said, almost in a melancholy tone.

"But not _that_ attached." Right?...

"I just thought, I mean, you two are close and all." Amber began but I cut her off by grabbing her by her shoulder.

"He's just a friend, ok?" I asked, as she starred hopefully into my eyes. Even more confused, Amber smiled and nodded brightly. She turned away from me and continued her pace, vibrant red hair swishing once in awhile.

"I believe you."

Me and Amber continued our steadied pace down the hall to where the other two had vanished down. What traps awaited us was anyone's guess, so I stayed alert. Even though Amber gave off the clueless and care-free expression, such as her nicknaming, she did have a good head on her shoulders. Meaning in the thoughtful way not the... interest way.

Shaking my head, I glanced over at her. Sword unsheathed, it seemed to glitter in the dim sunlight that was breaking through the windows that had been bound shut by nailed wood. Just starring at this made my stomach lurch, and increase my urge to just sit and relax with the other two dragons, and possibly the boy.

"Where did they go?" Amber huffed, glancing ahead as her eyes fogged with fatigue.

"Well, I know Zoteaki can run really fast, so he could already be engaged in battle by now." I shrugged, as I kept my eyes firmly upon my path in front of me.

"What about Le? Do you suspect he runs fast also?" Amber questioned, as I heard the gentle 'thurmp' of her shoes. Thrump. Thump.

"I suppose, we'd have caught up to him by now if he wasn't." I pointed out, tightening my grip of my blade.

"About earlier.." Amber began.

"What about earlier?"

"What I said to you on the boat." Amber looked down, in a bit of dismay as she stopped walking. Instantly, I stopped and glanced back at her.

"About?" I began.

"Cursia De Drogoon." Amber whispered, closing her eyes and clenching the aurora tightly. Heart being gripped with pain, I imagined how hard it must be for her to continue on with this battle, knowing she has a promised death-sentence. She may hide it behind smacks and nicknames, but she was a weak and fragile being.

"I won't let you die, mkay?" I spoke with a soft shimmer of hope. Amber opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You'd never do that for me." Amber turned her cheek and sighed heavily.

"True, I've only known you for about a month now, but I'd save you if it came down to it." I declared, starring her straight in the eye.

"You'd save Zoteaki before you'd save me." Amber spoke trying to avert my gaze. Sadly, I was having non of this, so I stepped closer and breathed upon her.

"I've only known him for four months. You both are important to me, and without your help, our prophecy will be shattered. It takes all four dragons to defeat Ghaelon." I reminded her sternly. Then it hit me once more, what was that legend about the additional two dragons? Did they really exist? Would the others believe me if I ever brought it up.

"I don't believe all that, but--" Amber glanced ahead and began to walk on smugly. "It helps."

"Women." I muttered, starring at the floor, sword tight in hand. Once I noticed she had stride ahead, I shot up towards her and continued our march.

"Amber, Nall, I thought we'd lost you." I rose my head as the figures of Zoteaki and Lethe appeared in the close distance, leaning against two walls of the hallway. At least they hadn't found the trouble yet. And as the journey was so far, traveling down this hallway was pretty safe, right?

"We thought you had started the final battle without us." Amber protested as Zoteaki stepped forward.

"And let you both miss out on the fun?" He smiled lightly. Lethe looked distracted as he swayed uneasily on his feet.

"Can I ask you all something?" Lethe asked. Our direction was shifted to the young boy. Amber starred at him hopefully as Zoteaki continued to walk silently to my side and then set his glance upon the young dragon master. Shifting my stare from Zoteaki to Lethe, I began to wonder why I felt so compelled to fight on, knowing full well this would be the hardest quests of my life.

"Go ahead." Zoteaki advised from my side.

"If it comes down to it, I want you three to get out of here with Kia. I can fend them off while you make a run for it." Lethe whispered, unsheathing his sword. I could tell he was shaking, but he never did let into the fear. Very admirable.

"Amber Rosewood never backs down from a fight!" Amber called, raising her sword to the ceiling. In my heart I knew how much guts it took to actually fight on, knowing you could die if the blade of a sword sliced against your skin. For me and Zoteaki, we'd be wounded, but for Amber.. she'd be gone.

"And I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving such a young child here with thugs." Zoteaki added in, glancing at Lethe. His face turned dark red and he stomped his right food.

"I'm not a child!" He glared.

"Yea, Z! He's a young adult!" Amber smiled, walking up to him and placing her arm around the side of him cheerfully. "We're all a team, so we've got to stay positive about our abilities." Amber replied smugly. I watched as Lethe's face turned dark red, or as far as I could tell from the dim light, as Amber did her speech as she held onto him.

"Maybe we should leave these two here and continue onwards?" Zoteaki asked, starring at the two.

"Lethe!" Our heads turned when we noticed, and heard, a young girl running down the hall towards us. Extending my sword from instinct, I pushed Amber off Lethe and stepped in front of the young swordsman. I was about to speak when she came into focus and stopped in front of me. Long blue hair fell down as piercing azul eyes starred in a scared manor at me.

"Kia!" Lethe spoke from in back of me and pushed me out of the way like I did to him.

"That's Kiki?" Amber asked, tilting her head. "Looks familiar." Amber pondered.

I just stood there, watching the young girl. She looked like the age of fifteen, and her resemblance to Luna was stunning. She wore a red dress with a brown shall over it, and a green brooch to pull back her bangs. Her skin was as pale white as you could get, or so it seemed in this dark.

"Kia, I want you to tell us where the thugs are you captured you." Zoteaki spoke, stepping up and glancing at Kia. Lethe paused and nodded brisk fully.

"Who are all you--" Kia whispered shakily.

"Long story, we need to get you out of here. Remember last time?" Lethe growled, grabbing Kia by her hand.

"Last time?..." We all said in unison. I exchanged glances with the other two dragons as Lethe glanced at us.

"I'll explain later! Just please help me get Kia out of here! " Lethe begged.

"Yes! They let go of me when they were ordering that thing to kill me. It's..." Kia began but a long rumble to the ground broke her sentence off. Tumbling sideways from the sudden earthquake, I found myself falling into Zoteaki's arms. I just had to fall into him...

Zoteaki glanced down at me, a little amidst of my position. Sudden redness overcame his face as he glanced beyond me to the hallway where the sound came from.

"It's coming!" Kia began to yell but Lethe silenced her by clasping his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, they'll hear us-" Lethe began but was cut off by a ninja appearing before us. If I wasn't scared from the shock before, I would have been know. Remaining in my frozen state, in the arms of my friend, I starred at the clothed stranger.

"Run all you like, you'll never escape here." He snickered.

"We know where the exit is." Zoteaki snapped as I glanced over my shoulder to see his tense face. It was as if this position didn't phase him. I also took in the sight of a pale Amber starring at us.

"Oh really? They don't call this to the Shifting Horrors for nothing." He grinned. I watched, still looking over me shoulders, as Amber screeched out. Zoteaki dropped me from his arms and fiercely turned around, body tensing.

"Ow.." I groaned, falling on my ass.

"The hall! It's..!" Zoteaki began.

"Separated.." Amber finished as she starred a the fork in the hallway we had just come down.

"Yes, and now for the horror part of the name." And with that the ninja disappeared. Confusion filled me before the rumble came again. Scampering to my feet, I pushed Lethe and Kia towards to the middle of our cluster as the dull image of a large creature appeared at the ending of the hall. It looked half bull and half human, with something dripping from it's fangs... dear goddess I hope that's not blood.

"RUN!" Amber screamed as we all turned and began to run down separate halls.

All I knew was that me and Zoteaki had chosen the right hall, and Amber and the other two had chosen the left. Wherever these halls took us, one of us would surely be the loser. And that brought the painful image of death in my mind. As I turned to Zoteaki as we ran down the twisting hallway, I was only filled with dread. Tears formed in my eyes as I slowly realized I could never win. It was a long while before we actually did stop running. Zoteaki paused at the next fork in the road and turned around. Nothing was following us for now. Stopping also, I bent over, hands on my knees, and let tears fall from my face.

"Nall?" Zoteaki asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to die.." I whispered, standing straight up and looking the blurring dragon in the eye.

"You-" Zoteaki began but I closed my eyes and let another tear fall. "You won't. I'm not going to let my best friend die, ok?" Zoteaki wanted me to confirm it. Cracking open an eye, I shook my head, beginning to feel uneasy.

Ghaelon had to pay, and I had to be the one to strike him down. Hurt him for hurting me and Quark. Rip out his soul for bruising Zoteaki, and slit his throat for making my other friends suffer. And if I died.. all that would be lost. Never before did I fear death as much as I did now.

"Nall?" Zoteaki spoke, shaking. I didn't reply but he unexpectedly reached out and gently wrapped his arms around me. "I won't leave this place without you and the others, I promise. Even if I have to give my own life to make sure of it. This is one promise I am sure I can keep. So stop-" Zoteaki began as my heart plundered from his gentle hug. "crying and let's get out of here and rejoin with the others."

* * *

AN:

Dun dun DUN. What will happen next? I don't know. I was going to write the rest for this chapter, but I didn't want to rush it. So expect a long chapter for the next one. And the way this story is changing is confusing me. Anyway, this is Katra signing off!


	16. His Promise

Chapter Sixteen: His Promise

* * *

"Nall!"

My name filled my senses as I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Zoteaki also paused and starred up vacantly at the air, as if it was it that was calling me. Fear welling up in my throat, I kicked the ground beneath and was about to call back to Amber, but thought better of it. It could be a trap to find out where we were, after all. These were ninjas we were facing, and I had to think like Zoteaki. Speaking of him, I glanced over to him as sweat rolled off his face.

"Are you ok to carry on?" Zoteaki panted, as a bead of sweat fell from face and onto the ground beneath us. Shocked, I nodded my head eagerly and held my hand tightly on the sheathed sword. I needed to be able to unsheathe at a second's notice, just like Zoteaki could.

"Why are you asking me that? You're the one who looks like he is going to pass out." I replied in a loud whisper. We had a few moments to catch our breaths before continuing onward. Even if we didn't, I wanted to take this break. Honestly, I didn't think Zoteaki had enough stamina for this sort of running. And to think I've become this costumed to this human body. If only I had my aurora back..

"Please don't worry about me." Zoteaki replied hoarlessly, holding back at a cough. Sympathy gripped at my heart as I wished I had brought a canvas of water. Thinking for a moment, I knew something that could lighten the tense mood before making another run for it.

"Come on pretty boy, at least we had lobster before this," I grinned and ran a hand through the locks of my hair. Zoteaki glanced up at me. If he wasn't sweating, I'm sure his face would be red. But it was already red. Unexpectedly, I felt a jolt of frustration being shot through my veins as I fell to my knees, clenching my fists tightly.

"Nall?" Zoteaki suddenly called out, extending a hand to my shoulder. No, I would not faint and miss another battle! I had to prove my weight. Squinting in pain, I starred at the blue dragon and shook off the dulling pain.

"What the fuck was that pain?" I whispered, glancing down the halls to make sure nothing was coming. Zoteaki paused then shook his head with a light smile. Furrowing my eyebrows, I gritted my teeth and tried to find out what he found so funny or amusing.

"You know we have these bracelets on." Zoteaki lifted his hand and pointed to it. Trying to understand what he meant, I suddenly smiled lightly then puffed out my cheeks angrily.

"Try to control your frustration next time! You're deadly when your mad." I pouted, trying not to go to loud. Zoteaki shook his head and helped me to my feet. We both were standing in the hall near the fork in the hall. Heart beating rapidly, I glanced at the blue dragon who was starring down them.

"Which one?" I asked meekly, breathing long and slow breaths.

"Right." Zoteaki replied, with no question in his voice. Not wanting to argue, I nodded and followed Zoteaki in a running pace down the hallway.

And there we went. Running into the unknown. If it was just me running down this endless hallway, I would have given up a long time ago. even as we ran, misery and unsuirty gripped at my tattered heart and soul. It was as if Ghaelon himself had securely placed his blood-tainted hands, and pry at the gentle soul of within. Through all of the pain and despair, I found a flickering hope. Hope that Zoteaki and Amber would lead me into the unforgiving light of faith. An maybe, someday, my lost self will be ragged back into pure innocence. Right?

"How much longer" As I spoke, I could feel my energy diminishing. Each step I took seemed like another opportunity to pass out. Oddly, all these halls were starting to look familiar. Over and over.

"We can't stop anymore. We need to find the others." Zoteaki panted from my side. Glancing over, I watched beads of sweat roll down his face.

"I Know that," I retorted. "All these halls look the same.." As I spoke, I could feel countless sighs escape from my lips.

As if it was contracting what he just said, Zoteaki paused and I halted by digging my shoes against the floor. Hell, Iw as getting better sat this whole human body thing after all.

"What did you say" A fixed stare was cast at me from the blue dragon. Furrowing my eyebrows slightly, I starred back at him.

"These halls are all starting to look the same," I heaved, repeating what I had just said. Taking quick breaths, sweat rolled down my face and irritated the pervious wounds from earlier battles.

"That's it." Zoteaki declared unsheathing his sword, taking a step backwards, I silently calculated his actions. Yet I came up empty.

"What's 'it?" I asked timidly.

"Did the ninja not say this was the shifting Horrors?" I nodded as he continued eagerly, " Well, if the halls keep sifting, someone must be controlling them. I doubt this place has a mind of it's own. So that means they purposely keeping our forces separated. They want us to face the Horror separately. So, the easiest solution to this would be to keep running. Of course, that is far to simple, right?" I nodded uneasily. "Was we need to do is face the Horror and stop the shifting and regroup." Zoteaki finished.

"Take on _that_ thing!" I stammered in dis-belief.

"Precisely, of course, I want you to let me take care of him. I promised to keep you alive, so I'll take on the responbilites of the duel." Zoteaki held his sword firmly as he snapped his eyes shut tightly.

"No I'm not letting you fight that thing alone," I retorted. Zoteaki opened his eyes and watched me. "I'm not letting another friend die."

"I could tell you meant that." Zoteaki held us his wrist with the bracelet, and a flicker of amusement passed his aqua eyes.

"Now, that's really touching." My body tensed as a shiver fell down my spine. I glanced over to see Zoteaki's initial reaction, and was washed over by fear when I saw his eyes gapped open, clenching the sword even more tightly than before. It was as if the voice itself had caused more fear than the Horror itself.

"Stop this damn shifting and let us leave here!" I yelled, taking a step forward. I was expecting Zoteaki to do the talking, but he just stood there, parlayed in an unusual fear. It was as if his whole body was stone, and the only living part was his quivering eyes.

"Why would I want to do that when I'm having so much fun?" The voice rang out again.

"We've done nothing to you, so let us out of here!" I hollered, unsheathing the garnet sword and swinging it aimlessly in the air, creating a 'whoosh' sound.

"You must have a screwed up mind then, because we've never done anything to make you this ticked off to mess with our minds!" I snapped, trying to figure out who and where the sound was coming from. It wasn't the same ninja as before, I could tell that, but the voice was still as powerful.

"..." I glanced over when I heard Zoteaki's blade hit the ground as he began to shake increasingly. Stunned, I ran over to his side once more As I stepped closer, I watched in horror as he fell to the ground on his knees, as he held his head, sword infront of him, just lying there.

"Zoteaki!" It wasn't common for him to act like this. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I gave him a violent shake and still no reply came. Straightening up, I glanced around and tried to figure out what had come over my companion.

"What did you do to him!" I hissed, yelling at the top of my lungs.

"Me? Why nothing of the physical or physic sort. Perhaps my voice is what is tearing at him." Heart-stopping, I glanced over to Zoteaki as he quivered. Shaking my head, I stepped back over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder wearily.

"Zoteaki, who is doing this do us?" I growled, under my breath. No reply. Anger flashing up, I shook him once more. "God damnit, who did this to you!"

"...It was.." Zoteaki rose his head from his hands as his hands shook. It was as if this was some sort of nightmare, and everything was different than it had ever been. Even as I stood there, I could feel the grief and pain rushing through my veins from the connection of the bracelets.

"Who? Tell me, Zoteaki!" I demanded.

"It was..." His eyes snapped shut as he held his chest painfully near his heart. "My sensi.." A painful tear fell his eyes.

"Your.. sensi!" I gasped in stun.

"So you remember your master? Very good." As the voice called through the halls, I kept my eyes firmly on my friend. As he laid there on the ground on his knees, tears of frustration fell from his face and sweat rolled his face. It was as if he was some sort of puppet, merely for the use of amusement and torture.

"How could I forget..." Zoteaki whimpered.

"You said he died.." I answered, gazing at him. Raising his sullen head uneasily, Zoteaki starred at me with the icy aqua glance.

"No... but I wish he had so I could have lived on, forgetting the.. torture.." Zoteaki stammered.

"The torture?" By now I was really confused.

"Yes Zoteaki, remember that pain." The voice snickered.

"After my parents died, master took me in with Jasmine. However, that kindness he had before the accident was completely erased by a sudden change. He turned brutal... making me train to my limits, making me to do impossible tasks.. slicing my face with knives when I couldn't complete a task... slashing my fingers so I would learn to wield a sword through pain. He was the source of all my pain after my parent's death.. so I blocked him out and ran away with Jasmine.. far away from master, and forced myself to forget the pain, and remember him as before." Zoteaki whispered.

"You sick.." I began but Zoteaki clenched my arm sleeve painfully.

"Please... don't make me remember Nall, don't say anything." Zoteaki then let go and lowered his head.

"Your too weak to block the memories. As long as you live, you will know the everlasting pain of betrayal and treachery. As long as you walk the path that you have chosen, nothing will ever be right. Mock my words, Zoteaki, you will never forget." The voice declared.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I hollered. "Zoteaki is choosing the right path by siding with me to strike down Ghaelon."

"Please Nall... don't say anything else about my master. Please..." Zoteaki whispered. I glanced down at him.

"How can you continue to call him master after he treated you like filth?" I demanded, starring widely at the blue dragon with confusion.

"Just please.." Zoteaki closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

"I will allow you two to leave this place, unharmed, if you can defeat me in duel. And by that, I mean you Zoteaki." The voice whispered.

"Me?.." His voice sounded so young and full of nerves.

"You expect him to spar against his old sensi? Are you insane or something?" I hollered but Zoteaki stood up, holding the sword firmly.

"If that is what you wish, master, I will fight you in one last duel. For the power to forget, and live on to right for what I believe it right. And with this blade, I will strike you down as if you were an enemy. because you are..." Zoteaki whispered.

"Zoteaki.." I whispered softly, feeling the misery gripping at his heart through the magic of the bracelets. "You don't have to do this, we'll find another way out," I began but Zoteaki shook his head in dismay.

"No, Nall. I must do this, for it is my destiny." he whispered.

"Fine.. but I do reserve the right to make sure he doesn't end up killing you." I glared.

"Please Nall, do not interfere. If it is meant for me to be struck done by my former master, so be it." Zoteaki whispered, eyes closed and blade near his eyes. I could not believe the words that were coming on of his mouth.

"You have to much self-honor for your own good." I sighed, looking away.

"White dragon." The voice directed to me.

"What?" I replied, vaguely paying attention.

"Go down the hallway and hang a left. Once there you will be confronted by your comrades. Take them out of here, and wait for Zoteaki's arrival outside. Even if he is struck down, I will deliver his body to you."

"..." I wanted to rip that man's heart out for being so unrurally about their fight, but I glanced at Zoteaki.

"Just do it.." Zoteaki whispered.

"Fine, but if you die, I will never forgive you, not even in death." I turned my back and ran down the hall.

Life was spinning so fast as I ran. I wanted to turn and go back and help Zoteaki in his fight. In my ears I could hear the clanging of swords, and it was tearing my heart apart. I couldn't bear to think what would happen if Zoteaki did lose the fight. What would become of this quest? Would Amber and I seriously have the strength to strike down someone as powerful as Ghaelon? Would we still want to?... Even now, thinking about him dieing was unsettling and I had to push the vile image far out of my mind.

As I ran, I felt my sense of direction faltering. There was no one here to guide me, to tell me everyone would be turn out fine. When people did say that, I found myself becoming enraged. But now not having someone there to tell me it, I was beginning to miss it. Running, running was all I was doing.

And even when I ran, images of Zoteaki falling in pain flashed through my mind. Even though I'd deny sometimes, I really did feel a mutual connection to the dragon, and seeing a fellow companion was the worst thought possible..

So I continued to run. I ran for every memory, ran for every tear, and ran for my beliefs. Down the twisting hallways, and hung the left as the sensi told me. Although we had conversed, I really didn't learn Zoteaki's sensi's name. All he addressed him by was master. And that urked me, to see Zoteaki break down that heavily.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid to kill you!"

My ears perked up as I neared the end of the hallway and saw it turn right. Turning right rapidly, I saw myself in back of Amber, Lethe and Kia, starring down the Horror. Sweat rolling down my face, I swallowed down the regret and fear in my throat. I was getting out of one battle to fight another, and probably a harder one judging by those fangs...

"Get back Amber!" I hollered. Instantly, Amber glanced over her shoulder from the lead and spotted me. Lethe and Kia ran to my side and signaled for Amber to do the same. However, she stood there, sword unsheathed, fifty feet away from The Horror.

"No, I'm going to prove to you, Nall, I'm not worthless!" Amber hollered, gripping the sword with both hands. Ears flattening back to the best of my possibilities I ran forward and grabbed Amber by her ear and snarled at her. She glanced over at me, shocked from the pain. "What are you doing!" She hissed and batted away my hand.

"You're going to get yourself killed. Come on! We need to get out of here, the entrance is past where Zoteaki. The way is opened for us, we'll have to backtrack, but we can get out, so come on!" I hollered.

"No! I'm going to finish this thing." Amber hissed as the snorting of The Horror filled my senses. That call and strength from the single snort sent shivers down my spine. Especially the blood dripping from it's fangs, and it's piercing red gaze.

"Stop trying to be brave! This isn't bravery but foolishness!" I growled. Amber slowly lowered her blade and glanced at me at the distance between us and The Horror lowered.

"Hurry!" Lethe called from the back.

"All I wanted is to prove my worthy.." Amber whispered, looking down. "I wanted to show I could fight, show that I wasn't a worthless dragon."

"Please Amber, I don't think you're worthless. Let's go!" Amber glanced at me, slightly nodded, and charged alongside me with Lethe and Kia.

Thank heavens The Horror was a slow runner, because we'd seriously be in some big trouble. As the four of us raced down the same path I had just taken, I wondered exactly what I was going to find. Would Zoteaki be there... dead? Stomach falling down to it's lowest pits, I continued to run. Now more than ever did I want to be in a place called Home. Find some place I could call my own, and be safe. Safe for once in my life.

As we entered the last hallway before the twist to where Zoteaki's battle lay, I slowed my pace and turned to the others of the group. They followed suit as she neared the corner. I could tell Amber wasn't sure why I had slowed down, but she trusted my judgment. As we jogged to the corner, I braced myself the horrific sight that would be in front of me.

And that's just what I saw.

"Zoteaki!" I hollered, running up to his side. There he sat, kneeled over with his face bleeding in several places, and his fingertips sliced open. The sight was gruesome and I didn't want to think about the details. Breathing heavily, I leaned over and extended my hand and lifted his chin so his eyes met mine.

"Let me die Nall.." He whispered, eyes shut tightly.

"No, you said you wouldn't let me die here. Well I'm returning the favor. I'm not leaving here without you!" I spoke, as I saw the blood slowing pouring from his delicate skin. As if it wasn't bad enough, I glanced beyhond him to see a man clothed in red with long brown hair, pulled back. In his hair was red streaks, and he had black marks on the sides of his cheeks. He looked to be the age of thirty, yet the stories would prove that age to be impossible. So he was ageless too..

"Zoteaki lost, so I claim his life as my victory." The man spoke from across the hall, holding a bloody sword. Wincing, I stood up and growled.

"Over my dead body!"

"We're not letting you take Z either!" Amber called from behind me. Glancing over, I saw Lethe, Kia and Amber defensively glaring at the man behind me. However, Zoteaki just kept in his kneeled position, strands of brown hair blocking my view of his aqua eyes.

"It'll be better for all of us if I rid of this trash." The man glared at Zoteaki with such disgust.

"How can you be so cruel to someone?" Kia asked from next to Lethe. Her voice reminded me of how sincere Mia could be and I could only nod and sigh at the same time.

"Fight someone and demand their life as victory! That's not how a true warrior fights!" Lethe added in, unsheathing his blade. However, I rose my hand to the young swordsman to sheath it. I wasn't sure if he had, because I kept my eyes squarely on the man.

"I, Jin Kenalon, only takes lives when I see fit." Jin snickered, holding the blade tightly. Emerald eyes were starring back at me widely.

"Well, Jin, I'm not letting you hurt my friend!" I hissed.

"Nall..." I glanced down and saw Zoteaki whispering my name. Tilting my head, I glanced at him for a few moments.

"Yea?" I spoke so everyone could hear. I didn't care that Jin had a smug smirk cross his face, and that Amber was holding her sword against my wishes. All I cared about at this moment was if he was going to be okay.

"Just let him kill me." Zoteaki pleaded.

"No!" I yelled.

"..." Amber starred downward.

"You accept him?" Jin asked curiously. I glanced up and hissed angrily, firmly gripping the blade with all my might.

"Yes!" I retorted.

"No matter how dark his past and future is, you accept him?" Jin asked, sheathing his sword.

"Zoteaki is Zoteaki. And if you're going to kill him, you'll have to get through me!"

"And me!" Amber added in, stepping up to my side.

"Count me in." Lethe growled, stepping up beside Amber.

"And I'll help." Kia spoke, taking out a bow and arrow from her pack and standing beside Lethe with a large amount of pride.

"You're all pathetic. Too blind to see what's in front of you." Jin sighed then walked up to Zoteaki, blade still safely sheathed. "You have fallen to the level of your friends saving you. But do you really consider them friends? No matter what, you can't escape your past and destiny. You can't avert the path you've decided upon. No matter how much you try to act like a responisble and wise man, you will always be the cowardly boy who ran away. You can never escape, Zoteaki."

"..." Zoteaki looked away.

"Count yourself lucky. And I wish you luck for your future mishaps." he snickered and then rose his hand. Stunned, we all watched as a bright light showered us, and everything went blank.

* * *

I awoke sitting in what looked like a bed of an inn, as everyone starred down at me. Amber looked at me with that tilting head expression, Lethe poked my side, and Kia was attempting to cast healing spells upon me. Cracking open my other eye, I watched as they backed up and allowed me to push myself up so I was sitting down.

"You're finally awake." Amber spoke, with a light smile. Lethe glanced over at me, a few battle scars upon his young face.

"We thought you were a goner." He grinned and I watched as Kia nudged him painfully in the side.

"I'm glad you're ok." Kia smiled lightly.

But the only thing on my mind right now was my friend. Hastily, I glanced around the room from my perch on the bed, searching for the blue dragon. No sign. Heart-dropping, I searched once more, hopping that he'd pop up out of nowhere, and surprise me. But that wasn't the case as I averted my gaze and sighed.

"He's not here..." I sighed.

"He went out for a walk an hour ago." Amber spoke as I glanced over at her.

"He looked he had a lot on his mind." Lethe sighed.

"Maybe you should go find him?" Amber asked, crossing her arms with a smug grin.

"What's with the look?" I snarled, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh.. nothing," Amber smiled and Kia shared the same look. Watching the two, I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to understand why both females bore the same expression. Either way, it was pointless and I pushed myself off the bed and stretched my legs.

"Yea.. I'll do that, thanks, I think?" I told the three and made my way out of the room, before any of them could reply.

I wasn't really in the mood to speak with them all that much, so I exited before that much could converse between us. Once I left through the door, I saw I was in one of those rooms that lead straight out into the city. It was night, and the stars seemed to glitter in the vague darkness. Not a single soul was on the streets, which was a first to me. Glancing up and down them, I decided to walk to the city plaza, a place I heard was the greatest sight ever.

Stuffing my hands into my pockets, I closed in on the city plaza which infact was a large fountain with a small park with benches etched around it. Reluctantly, I pushed myself forward and stepped in. And I was glad I did.

Moonlight shimmered on the trickling fountain waters as it traveled along the twisting pipes. The gentle cascading sound of water filled my senses as I took the seat closet to the fountain and gazed up at the star. This was the perfect spot... a place just to think.

And that's when I did think. Think about everything that had happened such the start of the journey. I had started on a simple quest to visit Grandpa Quark, and ask for the meaning of life. However, he was slain by Ghaelon and I learned that the dark sorcerer was still alive. As if things couldn't get worse, I was sent to a forest where I met Zoteaki. His sister died in a harsh battle, and I promised him we'd defeat Ghaelon together.

Then we went to Vane, and witnessed the downfall of the greatest city ever, and I saw Mia's last plea. The poor leader of the guild was in so much pain for not having the power to save her city, and Zoteaki hurried me out of there, before I lost my head and fought against someone who was stronger than me.

And then we meant Amber, and made our way to Gann. Gann was where I finally began to understand Amber, and except her for who she was. I lost once more to pirates, and learned that Zoteaki had a fiancé that he truly didn't love, but was assigned to. Cursia De Drogoon was shared on that boat, and that fateful night we were shipwrecked. But the group saved me, and I learned of the secret of the Gold Dragon. However, I'd never tell the others.

And then was now, at Pentigual. I was growing stronger, learning to fight, live, and think like a human. As I went along, I was learning respect for the spieces once more as Lethe and Kia joined us. And now, as I sit at this fountain, I began to wonder where my journey would take me next. We still needed the Black Dragon, and perhaps these other two dragons Quark and Alex spoke of.

"Nall?"

Glancing over, I saw a familiar figure standing behind me. Opening my mouth to reply, I found no answer and just sat there, basking in the night beauty. It was a long while before I watched him sit down in the reflection of the water. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before opening them once more. So much was to be said, but I couldn't find a place to start.

"...You didn't have to save me."

"I did. You were going to let yourself be killed." I replied hoarlessly, keeping my gaze upon the rippling fountain.

"Life makes no sense to me, and I thought it'd be easier if I just died. But it wouldn't be, and you proved that to me. I have a purpose here, and I have to fulfill that before I can finally earn my eternal rest." Zoteaki whispered. Stunned, I glanced over at him for a few moments.

"...I don't know what to say, Zoteaki. I just don't." No words were registering in my head as I sat there. Another moment passed.

"Nall, there's something I want to talk to you about." Zoteaki called out.

"Yea?" I paused and glanced over at him once more. Multiple scars were on his face, and he had bandages covering his entire hands. He was in bad shape, but still found the strength to walk. I had to admire his strength as I sat there.

"Why do you trust me so much? I'm just a worthless creature, fighting for a farfetched dream. I'm no hero, or immortal who can defeat the odds. I'm just a nobody. Why do you have so much faith in my words? Zoteaki asked.

"For some reason, when you tell me something, I believe you. I just do," I didn't know what it was that made me trust him so much. But I believed his promise, and that promise led me to a trust and a strive to save him.

"I can't wait to see you once you've got your Dragon Aurora back," Zoteaki lightly smiled.

"Yea, I miss being a dragon," I sighed, biting down on my bottom lip.

"Well... tomorrow we are going to head off to The Black Dragon Shrine. We're using means of dragon for once, so you Lethe and Kia will be in need of a ride, so you'll have the choice of either me or Amber." Zoteaki spoke, averting his eyes.

"I don't really trust Amber carrying me on her back." I snickered. "So me and Lethe will ride on you and Kia and ride on Amber." I advised.

"So you agree that the girl's coming with us along with Lethe?" Zoteaki asked curiously.

"I believe that's he's the next dragon master. He's brave, and has faith in his dreams. And the girl seems very useful when it comes to healing. Besides, she might be the key we need to awakening Lethe's true power of the dragon master." For once I was explaining something to Zoteaki.

"Hmmm... smart." Zoteaki smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go hit the sack. I'll see you tomorrow." I got up and made my way out of the plaza. However, Zoteaki cleared his throat and I turned away.

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer.." He whispered.

"Oh.. ok." I spoke, unsure why.

"Night, Nall."

"G'night... pretty boy.." I snickered and I felt a snort of anger before running off and hearing Zoteaki stomp angriliy and hiss the words 'Shut up with that already!' under his breath.

We had a long way to go, and many more mysteries to unravel. Why was it us, and what was so important about the dragons. Just who was the black Dragon, and why was there legend of six dragons. Everything made no sense, but I had to stay positive. If It wasn't for me.. my best friend would be dead.

* * *

AN:

Dun dun dun. Fear the chapter! Next chapter will actually show who the Black Dragon is! I bet you can't wait! Anyways, the next chapter will be more action then plot, so be prepared. Ok, maybe lots of plot and lots of action. Eitherway! Enjoy! and drop me a review, pleez!


	17. Living In The Past

_**Living in the Past**_

* * *

"Nall, please wake up. It's noon."

Gentle whips of air played delicately across my face as I lay in complete peace. After the night before's events, I had decided to spend the full night, and most of the day safely tucked away in bed. This was one place I knew I'd always be safe and where I could think about where my life was headed. I needed my dragon aurora, and to stop Ghaelon. Thankfully, both goals intertwined so I easily took refuge with my companions. Rather they share their secrets with me or not was their choice, not mine.

"Please wake up, Amber will be mad at me if you don't hurry."

For some reason this voice was gentler than the two I was accustomed to being awaken to. Amber was more of a 'Get Your Lazy Bum Out Of Bed' voice, and Zoteaki was more of a 'Your wasting your life sleeping, get up" kind of speech. But this? The word please was used in every sentence.

Cracking open a lazy eye, I glanced up at Kia who was tilting her head at me. Long blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail as bangs on both sides of her face fell down. Dark turquoise eyes starred into my own as I laid there, clenching the blankets tightly. Glancing around the room beyond the young girl, I noticed she was the only one here.

"Where is everyone?" I replied gruffly, pushing the blankets off my body. Instantly, I noticed I was wearing my same clothes and a gentle blush overcame my inside. Had I really forgotten to change last night after I went out to speak with Zoteaki?

"They left already. Said something about gathering inventory and training. All of them seem eager to train." Kia spoke, with a slight smile as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Zoteaki is training in his condition? Is he plain nuts?" I hissed to himself and remembered some of my unearthed wounds. One of these days I would remember how it feels to not have any wounds upon your body. Then again, I had to keep pain out of my mind and continue onward.

"They sent me to come and get you." Kia smiled lightly. She was wearing a black leather vest and a long black skirt. Traveling clothes to her it seemed. Sighing, I sat up on the bed and signaled for her to take a seat. Something was bothering me, and I needed to find it out.

"You're Lethe's closest friend, correct?" I asked, watching her every movement. Leisurely, the teenager sat down beside me and bit at her bottom lip.

"Yes, why?"

"What makes Lethe so sure he is the next dragon master?" I asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"After the accident he promised himself he'd become the next dragon master.." Kia whispered.

"That makes no sense, and what accident? Please elaborate." I replied. Nothing was making sense with such vague responses as 'the accident'. What could an accident do in relation to becoming a dragon master?

"The night Lethe's brother got killed by a group of black clothed men. They weren't thieves, nor ninjas. They're battle techniques were unlike anything I ever saw. When they got to Lethe, a sudden power filled him and he struck them all down with one blow. I was overjoyed when I arrived by his power, but that power backfired when he went crazy from the power and attack ed me.." Kia looked astray.

"Crazy from the power?"

"Some unearthly power he couldn't control took him over and he attacked the closest object. And that just happened to be me." She whispered, keeping her gaze away from me. "So he promised himself he'd learn to control this power, and become a dragon master and put it to better use instead of killing."

"Unearthly power..." Crossing my arms, a sudden alertness filled my body. What if he just snapped during the journey and turned on us just like he did to Kia! Was he really a safe person to keep in our team?

"Please allow Lethe to chance to fulfill his destiny.. I believe in him," Kia begged, sparring a look over at me.

"What if he goes crazy again? Either him or us will be destroyed in the process." I replied as fear glittered in my eyes. I wasn't really wanting to say good bye to any of my comrades. They each had their own faults, but they were each important in the role of stopping Ghaelon. And I had to keep telling myself that.

"Zoteaki is teaching him to control his powers. Please, Nall, he truly is the next dragon master." Kia whispered softly.

"How can you be so sure. Wanting to be and being something are two completely different cases." Raising an eyebrow, I watched the young girl pass through the room, bearing a scornful expression.

"Give him time, that's all I'm asking. I'm positive he's the next dragon master. Watch him fight, watch him when someone he cares for is put in danger. He wants this more than anything, and he poses the traits. I'm sure."

"Fine... I agree, but the others I'm not sure can be persuaded that easily. Besides, if he does show signs of uncontroable power, I will personally kick him out." Sending a fierce glance to Kia, she nodded quickly and grabbed her bag from the coach in the room and looked astray to the door.

"We really should be going." Kia pro-clared.

"Coming." I sounded, grabbing my bag, swinging it over my back, and scampering behind the blunette.

As we approached the plaza of Pentigual, we slowed our pace. In sight was Zoteaki wielding a blade, with a flipped over Lethe on his back. Glancing over, I saw fear flash in Kia's eyes as she charged up to her friend. Sighing, I scanned the plaza and noticed Amber on a bench, nose buried into the backpack she carried.

"You'll never learn anything if you stick to the basics..." Zoteaki muttered.

Walking up to the group, I watched as Kia helped Lethe up and dust off. The two young members of the group walked to the other side of the plaza and engaged in chit-chater. Amber didn't phased at all that I had arrived, and it really didn't bother me. Sighing miserably from the lack of sleep I have been getting lately, I observed Zoteaki standing stiff as stone, wielding his blade that shimmered in the dim sunlight. On his hands were several thick bandages, stained with the faintest of red. Wincing, I realized how painful it must be to fight after your hands had been slashed into pieces.

"Why are you fighting after what happened!" I walked up to his side. Deep breaths followed my reply as he glanced over his shoulder with a distant stare. Sheathing his blade on his left side, he kept his firm glare at me, but did not say anything.

"You know you can't fight with those wounds. You're pushing yourself to hard!" I snapped, shoving Zoteaki so he was facing me. Instantly, I felt a hand reach out and smack me across the face. Squinting from pain, but more so shock, I opened my eyes and starred at Zoteaki who was panting, bearing the same distant stare.

"No one tells me when I should or shouldn't be fighting." Zoteaki huffed.

"If you don't take it easy now, you'll regret it later!" I attempted before Zoteaki's glance seriously sent shivers down my spine.

"You don't understand." He turned away and glanced off in the other direction. Biting down on my bottom lip, I reached out and turned the dragon around with a prudent glare.

"How can you say that! You told me everything you had to deal with when you were younger, you told me about Jasmine, about Lily, what's not to understand!" I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

"If I were to tell you everything it'd be a waste." Zoteaki sighed, avoiding my gaze.

"Zoteaki, it isn't all that bad. Now you've got friends, and you're fighting for a cause. If your past is that painful, then live to forget. I can help you if you just wipe that glare off your face and stop being such a stubborn jackass." I hissed, but my words slowly became soothing lectures by the end of my second sentence.

"I can't forget... and when I remember.. I want to die." Zoteaki whispered.

"We've been through this, Zoteaki. You can't die, 'member our conversation yesterday?" I asked, tilting my head lightly.

"Whatcha talking about?"

Glancing over I noticed Amber had butt into our conversation as always. Sighing, I spared a look over to the red dragon and put on a light smile. Even when she was annoying, she had that amusing and soothing appearance. Even if I was the only one to think that.

Nothing of importance." Zoteaki spoke, casting his stare upon her.

"Whoah.. you both look so serious, it's starting to make me think you really are serious about this!" Amber smiled lightly and placed the backpack upon her shoulders. Zoteaki nodded lightly and glanced over at me with his left eye before placing it upon Amber. Wondering what the short glance was for, I just stood there.

"Yes, I believe I am."

And then I knew what he meant.

"Le! Kiki! Time to set off!" Amber called across the plaza, waving to the others. It took a few moments for them to backtrack over here. So it was us five against Ghaelon. And possibly six when we recruited the Black dragon. Whoever she may be.

* * *

"You really are dragons!" Lethe blurted out in pure amazement.

Both Zoteaki and Amber had transformed into their true forms. We were on the outskirt of Pentigual, and preparing to make our flight to Venesila. Taking in a few deep breaths, I watched as Lethe took in the sight of both dragons. Of course, I had seen both of them before in that state, so it wasn't really much of a shock. But it did hurt.. it hurt knowing that I could not transform until I got that aurora back.

"You both look so majestic." Kia added in, watching as the two dragons flapped their wings.

"Not to sound rushy or anything, but we really should get going. Won't someone wonder why two of Althena's dragons are in plain sight?" I asked, innocently.

"What kind of word is 'rushy'?" Amber spoke, lowering her maw so her snout was on my shoulder. Glancing over at my shoulder, I jumped a few feet in the air from shock. A flicker of amusement past her scorching eyes as she flapped her wings and withdrew her maw.

"All right! But who's riding on who?" Lethe asked, glancing f rom Amber to Zoteaki.

"You and Kia will be riding on Amber, and I'll be escorting Nall." Zoteaki made known, from his perch a few feet away. Both humans nodded and walked over to Amber and took their seat upon her long back.

Glancing over at Zoteaki, I found myself starring him directly in the azul eyes. Oddly, my pulse began to raise as his stare was fixed souly upon me and his eyes seemed so far away.

"Coming!" I said to myself, trying to get my mind off other subjects and walked over to Zoteaki's back.

"You sure this is all right?" I murmured, glancing at where I would be riding. If only I had that aurora I could save Zoteaki from the burden of carrying me.

"Positive. Now just get on and we'll take in mid-flight." Zoteaki protested, tilting his maw at me. Nodding sharply, I reached out and placed both hands on his back and hoisted myself upward. Swinging one leg around each side, I took in my new placement. Usually I was the one carrying people, not the one riding the dragon.

"Get ready for a hell of a ride!" Amber warned her passangers and took off straight upwards, leaving Kia and Lethe grabbed onto her flowing mane to stay upon her back. Taking a large gulp, I neared my position near where Zoteaki's neck began so he could hear me.

"You aren't going to do that, right?" I asked nervously.

"No." Was all he said before he shot up in the air, more carefully then Amber had. As we leveled out in the sky, I watched as Amber sped ahead, leaving the two humans screaming from fear and excitement. Shrugging it off, I clenched Zoteaki's mane upon the back of his neck and back with all my might.

"Do you happen to know the Black Dragon's name?" I asked, starring straight ahead so I wasn't looking down at the ground.

"I was hoping that you or Amber had learned of that information." Zoteaki admitted, as a gentle flap of his wings sent a vibrating shock through my body.

"So we basically know nothing about Black?.." I sighed miserably.

"I guess that's the case." Zoteaki replied, changing direction a hair to correctly follow Amber.

"How will we ever find Black, then?" I asked, a yawn escaping my mouth.

"Luck, chance, or we'll just ask around."

"Do you really think humans will know anything about our kind? They're all just inconsiderate.." I began but stopped myself in mid-sentence.

"They've lived in peace with Black their whole lives, they must know something about Black." Zoteaki guessed, flapping his wings at a constant speed.

"Just think, once we get Black, we'll be able to combine forces and stop Ghaelon!" I smiled.

"Do you think it's going to be that simple?" Zoteaki spoke. I guessed he had sighed, because the pause in his voice was quite noticeable.

"Well, I guess." I admitted, trying not to sound so sure on something I had no clue about.

"If the four dragons could stop Ghaelon.. wouldn't our ancestors have done it long ago?"

"Maybe more is needed than just us." I began.

"You're implying?" Zoteaki wondered.

"When I was deserted back on that island, I read ancient writings upon the wall. And I... had a dream. Both told me of two other dragons. One was the gold dragon..." I began but then buried my face into his mane, not knowing what else to say. "You bet I think I'm crazy."

"Dreams, you say?" Zoteaki thought aloud.

"Yea, since the beginning of this journey I've had them." I reminded him.

"So that's whats with the nightmaring.." Zoteaki concluded. "Do you think other forces are trying to tell you things by your dreams?"

"I suppose, I mean, they all seem so life-like. And when I woke up from that one with Ghaelon.. I felt awful like something dreadful had happened, and I had the wound from the dream." I whispered. Feeling Zoteaki's body tense underneath me, I paused and didn't say anything else.

"Have you ever thought that the dream really wasn't a dream but a jolt into the future?" Zoteaki asked.

"I suppose..."

"Please tell me any other dreams you've had relating to this journey."

"Well... there was this one with some girl-" I began but I felt a snort come from Zoteaki. "Not like that!" I hissed and continued. "We were in a field somewhere, and she was telling me not to do something. It was as if I knew her, but I couldn't make out her face. All I remember is me telling her I had to, because it was my destiny."

"Hmm..." Was all that came from the blue dragon.

"Then there was one-" I began to talk about Dyne but silenced myself. He had warned me not to utter our meetings to the others. Gulping, I quickly came up with one. "there was that one with Ghaelon. That's it." Sweat rolled down my face, and I silently thanked the goddess that Zoteaki couldn't see me from our current position.

"Do you think you're dreams are trying to tell you something?" Zoteaki asked, as we neared Amber and the others.

"I'm not quite sure." Either I had a great imagination, or the heroes of the past were really trying to assist me in this journey.

"Look, we're nearing Venesila." Zoteaki spoke, dragging me out of my deepest thoughts.

As expected, I saw the nearing city on the horizon. It was one of the few towns Alex and company hadn't traveled to, so seeing it was something new to me. Pulse quickening from the excitement, I felt a smile spread across my lips as Zoteaki began to slow his pace and calculate his landing or so it seemed. Either way, I was busy taking in the beauty of this part of Lunar. The way the mountains blended with the cascading rivers and the vast meadows. They all seemed to be pieces of the puzzle that fit so perfectly together.

Once we had gained upon the outskirts of Venesila, Zoteaki flapped his wings in spot and hovered to the ground. Clenching his mane with all my might, I watched as we neared the ground. Honestly, it felt like ages before I swung my left leg off his back and placed it upon the solid ground. It felt so good to be back.

Glancing over, I watched Zoteaki transform back and pant heavily. Feeling a bit sorry for putting him through so much, I took a step over to him and reached into my pocket. Taking out the canvas of water, I passed it his way. Eyes arose from their concentration and traveled across the canvas. Confused, Zoteaki took it in his hands and placed the brim to his lips and took a large sip. After that, he passed it back to me as I snapped it shut and placed it back, safely into my pocket.

"There you two are!"

Peering over my left shoulder, I watched as Amber, Lethe, and Kia came charging up to us. Amber looked in much better shape than Zoteaki, which was quite odd. She had less strength and carried two people on her back. Or maybe I'm just getting this wrong.. maybe Amber is powerful.. Nah!

"We thought you got lost." Lethe added in, pausing in front of me and Zoteaki.

Zoteaki shook his head brisk fully and raised his hand to his face and brushed off the strand of brown hair that was blurring his vision.

"We just took our time, that's all." Zoteaki replied coolly, starring down the dragon master.

"Hmmm.." Amber spoke aloud, placing her finger to her chin. Averting my gaze to her, my heart sank as she swayed on her feet. And we all knew what that meant.. another Amber comment moment.

"If it took you that long to get here, then I can't even imagine how long it will take you two to first ki-" Amber began, turning a flushed pink from laughter. Snarling, I watched as Kia slapped her hand over Amber's mouth to stop her from continuing. Of course.. we could always tell an Amber moment when it was coming.

"Amber!" I yelled. Oddly, I wasn't mad at her, but at the comment she was making. For some reason I couldn't be mad at her.

"Amber, you really should learn some manners.." Kia whispered to her older friend. Amber glanced down a bit at the blue-haired girl and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do have manners, Kiki. I always use them when someone who deserves them is in my presence." And with that she cast a sly grin at me.

"You're so cruel at times.." I pouted, not really hurt at her declaration. Somehow I knew she really didn't mean it, and was just trying to send me over the edge. For whatever reason.

"I'm amazed how different you all are from the legends of the four dragons!" Lethe observed, from the sidelines. The three of us cast him a stunned glance, but Kia starred vacantly at Amber, continuing to sweat uneasily.

"What did the legends say?" Zoteaki inquired, placing his hands into his vest.

"Said something about the dragons being all prideful, respectful, sincere, and sophisticatedly proper." Lethe said, tilting his brunette head as he starred at us with wonder. Turning a dark red, I shook my head and wondered if the records were accurate.

"Oh Le! I'm all that, just not these two." Amber shrugged, pointing over her shoulder at me and Zoteaki.

"Amber!" We said in unison.

"How do you do that so perfectly, it's as if it was planned?" Kia noticed. Glancing back over at the young girl, I breathed deeply and let out a sigh.

"It isn't..." I scuffed.

"Well, I for one am excited about Venesila so I say we go ahead and enter!" Lethe broke the conversation with an excited cheer. Raising an eyebrow, I sighed once more, yet again, and turned to Zoteaki who had his blade sheathed and eyes peeled upon the entrance to Venesila a few hundred feet ahead.

"Good idea. I heard this place is the best place to train and learn new sword moves!" Amber chimed cheerfully.

"But with dragon powers that shouldn't be an issue, right?" Lethe asked, as we began to walk towards the city entrance, in two lines. Amber, Lethe and Kia in the front line, and me and Zoteaki a few feet in back of them.

"Dragons should be prepared. If we were stripped of ours powers, we could still fight alongside man with our blades." Zoteaki added in, as Lethe looked over his shoulder and nodded at him.

"You guys really think ahead." He smiled lightly.

"Unlike you.." Kia giggled from his side.

"I do to!" Lethe coughed back.

"Sure.." Kia snickered.

"Le, Kiki, can you guys keep the bickering down? We're like at Venesila and I'm afraid you two will get us kicked out if you start quarrelling like little children." Amber poked in. Literally, she poked Lethe in the shoulder a few times to get his attention.

"Fine," Lethe vaguely smirked.

As we entered Venesila, I felt overwhelmed with awe. Standing in front of me was a magnificent city. Even the sky view was lacking compared to this. Huge buildings stood towering above the ones in front of them, as the scenery of mountains silhouetted them. In the middle of the town was a large arena, like a coliseum. Blinking, I watched as the other four continued on, completely ignoring my observation mode.

Snapping myself out of excitement, I caught up to Zoteaki and the others. Casting a spare glance at him, I watched as he uneasily fidgeted.

"You look like you're all nervous about something." I noted.

"I just don't like this town." Zoteaki muttered.

"Me either.." Kia whispered alongside Zoteaki.

"Come on! This place rocks!" Amber spun around, cheering happily.

"I agree with Am." Lethe blushed lightly. Shaking my head at Lethe, I ran a hand through my hair and starred at the city. What could Zoteaki and Kia find so cruel and nerve-wracking about this beauty?

"For once, I have to say Amber is right. This place really rocks!" I smirked as I repeated Amber's opinion.

"Hell's frozen over." Zoteaki sounded off.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You said awhile back that the day you agree with Amber is the day hell freezes." Zoteaki chuckled, trying to push the city out of his mind.

"Oh.." I braced myself for the smack I knew was about to come.

"I'm not going to smack you," Amber replied in a mocking tone. Straightening, I glanced at my group and shrugged aimlessly.

"So... we're here to gather information on the black dragon, right? Let's make sure to do that. But.. let's try and learn some new cool moves too!" I chimed, watching excitement fill Lethe and Amber, as misery and dread rolled across Zoteaki and Kia. "We could at least make this experience enjoyable." I added in.

"Some evil presence is here." I heard Kia whisper.

"How could you possibly know that? And like what?" I asked, as Amber and Lethe broke into a spare conversation.

"I... just feel it in my heart." Kia trailed off. "Some power that is inhuman."

"Like the black dragon!" I asked hopefully.

"No... something else." Kia stuttered.

"Ghaelon?.." Zoteaki guessed, starring at the young girl.

"It might, but this feels like godly power within the center of this city. I can't explain it." Kia shook her head absent-mindly.

"That's ok, Kia. No worries." I offered.

"Sorry for interrupting."

The five of us turned to our right. Standing in front of us was none other than the mercenary from Gann. Heart-dropping a thousand feet, I began to sway on my feet. I read the expressions upon my companions and each was the same. Neutral. Only I knew of our little encounter back a few weeks ago. Gulping down a big ball of discomfort, I felt sweat roll down my face.

"It's alright. What seems to be the problem?" Zoteaki asked, taking the lead of us.

"I noticed the girl's dragon locket." Soren pointed to Amber, in a gruff tone. Heart-dropping even more, I began to feel light-headed. We really didn't need someone like this knowing that we were dragons.

"What about it?" Amber snapped, raising her hand in an alarming speed. Either she was going to be rude, or slap him. Either way, Soren rose his hand to stop her. Confused, Amber stood there, dazed as ever.

"So you're telling me, you lot are dragons?" Soren replied cruelly, his gaze falling to Zoteaki, then to Amber, then suddenly upon me. It was as if bullets stroke him when he realized we had met before, and I was here. Taking his glance off me instantly, I glared back at Amber.

"What's it to you?" Amber snapped. Lethe and Kia fell back alongside me a bit as I watched Zoteaki flinch uncomfortably.

"You, of all beings, don't deserve to be deemed dragons." Soren whispered, as his black leather seemed to glimmer in the hot sun.

"Who are you to start mocking us?" Amber demanded, about to take a step forward and chew him out. However, Zoteaki grabbed her by her shoulder and signaled no as Amber sighed and held her ground.

"Because, you all make a disgrace to the title 'dragon'. You don't even fit up to half of me." Soren declared, as a sly grin spread across his face.

"Wha-" I began from the back but Soren had reached into his pocket and took something out. Before I could finish my earlier sentence, I starred down at the object along with the other four. Opening his palm, there lay the Black Dragon aurora.

"You're... the Black Dragon!" Zoteaki stammered.

Of all the people the black dragon could possibly be, it had to be that mercenary from Gann. And by his attitude towards us already, I was beginning to doubt he was going to help us with arms wide open. It was just like Quark, Dyne, and Alex had said. I had my work cut out, and if I wanted to succeed and avenge Quark and the others, I had to

* * *


	18. Clash Of Beliefs

**Chapter eighteen: Clash of Beliefs**

* * *

Stun washed over me like a violent river as my eyes doubled their size. I felt my body become slowly faint. It was as if matters couldn't get worse. To think I had the slightest faith about the Black Dragon's assistance prior to this. But now? All that hoped was shattered in several shards of dis-belief and fear. Soren stood in front of us, triumphantly holding his edged sword with the dragon aurora tightly swung around his neck.

Zoteaki took a few deep breaths trying to fully understand the situation. Pausing, I watched as Kia scrunched her nose nervously whilst Lethe tilt his head in the utmost form of confusion.

"So we really do meet again." Mutters began to escape my parted lips as I kept a fixed glare on the black dragon.

"I assumed you were different than the others at Gann. But the white dragon? Humph, surprise." Soren snickered, lightly swinging the blade. Amber fell behind me and quivered next to Lethe and Kia. Obviously this man scared her, but for reasons unknown.

"You know him, Nall?" Zoteaki sounded from my side. Shaking my head rapidly in a reply, I watched as another sly grin passed the man's lips before he summoned black wings on his form. Stunned, I took an alarmed step backwards and glowered at the man.

"What the-!" I stammered.

"Black wings. A gift from Ghaelon." Soren replied with amusement passing his lips. It was a long moment before any one could reply. It was as if stun had a grip upon the five of us as we starred in dis-belief at the dragon's wings. They seemed of glowing black feathers, unlike any dragon. I was snapped back into reality when Amber strode to my side, body shaking immensely.

"You're.." Amber began but Soren laughed shortly.

"You remember me? Go figure.." Soren smiled and then glared at her defiantly.

"I swore I had killed you."

"Killed? What is he talking about?" I asked, turning around to watch Amber's face turn pale from shock. Lethe ran in front of the three of us, leaving Kia in the back of the pack. Unsheathing his blade furiously, Lethe took a step forward to the black dragon.

"Black Dragon, I am the next dragon master, Lethe." He spoke proudly. "As a guardian of Lunar, the dragons and the goddess Althena herself, I will not let you harm the other three dragons." He replied harshly.

"Do you think the mere threat of a boy scares me?" Soren asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Laugh all you want, but I'll be the one to knock some painful sense into your thick skull." Lethe hissed, about to engage in battle. However, Kia had run up in back of him and dragged him back to our sides. Just in time also, seeing Soren had violently swung his blade and missed Lethe's arm by inches.

"Don't do that!" Kia scolded.

"He was threatening Amber.." Lethe attempted but received a smack across the face from his friend.

"That doesn't matter! I-We can't afford to lose you." Kia reminded him sternly. Lethe sighed and watched as Zoteaki approached the black dragon cautiously.

"What is it you want with us, Black Dragon?" Zoteaki called out, as me and Amber exchanged glances for a few moments.

"Nothing much. Ghaelon sent me here to be rid of you." Soren silently laughed, sending stern glares at all of within a single movement. Heart-dropping, I remember the man's strength from back at Gann. He had taken me down in a single blow. How could we possibly duel against him!

"How is that nothing much?" Zoteaki demanded, unsheathing his blade also so it's tip met his enemies.

"It shouldn't exert me all that much effort to kill you all." Soren shrugged then glanced back at Amber who still bore the same, pale expression. "Especially the Red Dragon. She seems to in shock to realize what is going on. Humph, maybe even the mere sight of me is making her queasy." Soren chuckled.

"Shut up." I hissed, unsheathing my blade also and taking a step closer to the enemy.

"Hmm? I see you have no aurora like the others. Poor dragon." Soren taunted, spinning his blade in an amused manor. "If you want, I'll just kill Red and leave you all for another time. Doesn't that sound like a nice deal?"

"Over my-dead-body!" I snarled, lunging forward and slicing into the air. Unexpectedly, I had slashed into nothing, as I stood there. Soren had disappeared and re-appeared on my other side.

"The wonders of teleportation." He sighed aloud.

"Nall!" Zoteaki replied harshly as I felt a sudden jolt of anger. Glancing down at the bracelet, I noticed it was the main source of anger and pain that had rushed into me. "Keep your cool!" Zoteaki glared.

"You're..." I began but fell to my knees painfully. Zoteaki blinked a few times then noticed I was clutching my wrist. A light blush of embarrassment passed his face as he took a few deep breaths, enough time to allow myself to arise to my feet and recollect my thoughts. "I forgot how powerful these things were."

"I will all leave you be if you can defeat me in a duel." Soren suddenly called out. All our gazes fell upon the mercenary once more. "And by that I mean her." His finger fell upon Amber's pale expression.

"Amber!"

"Am!"

"What!"

We all sounded off in confusion. Why had he chosen the weakest and most stunned member of our group. Surely he wasn't that low of a fighter to pick someone like Amber to spar against. It took a few more minutes for Amber to shake her head and then stare angrily at Soren.

"..." Her voice fell silent.

"Do you accept? Or must I cast Dark Dragon Oblivion upon you all and end your lives so sharply?" Soren asked, holding the aurora.

"Black Dragon Oblivion?..." Zoteaki stammered, starring at him.

"Why yes. A simple incantation Ghaelon taunt me. Sends all creatures to limbo instantly. You will be forever caught in the brink of neither life or death. Forever tortured." Soren cackled, and then held his blade tightly. "So what will it be?"

"Come on Amber." Lethe nudged her on from her side.

"Do you really have to think about your answer?" I asked from ahead.

"...You're." Amber began stammering once more. She dropped her blade to the ground and it made a loud clang. Turning my head sharply to see what was wrong, I became petrified when I saw the forbid look on her face now. Looking like she had been taken over by some sort of spectrum, her face gave off a ghostly white glow. Blinking a few times, my heart-dropped as Soren chuckled lightly. Glaring back at him, I watched as he passed through our group and right up to Amber.

"Why don't you enlighten the others about what your rambling on?" Soren snickered, starring Amber directly in the eye. Even from where I stood, I could see how bad Amber was shaking. Shaking her head furiously, Amber began to stutter out words before she snapped her eyes shut as tears fell.

"You're... the person who murdered my mother and father that night!" Amber whimpered.

"What!" Lethe hollered out before anyone could have anytime to react. Anger flashed through the young dragon master as he raised his blade just to be stopped by Zoteaki. Amber buried her head into her hands as Soren began to chuckle lightly, as if he found this all amusing.

"You've got to be kidding me.. " I groaned angrily.

"As I told you that night, if we were to ever meet again, you'd receive the same fate as your parents if you were ever to oppose me." Soren reminded Amber, starring directly at the weeping dragon. After another moments passed, Amber recollected her emotions and starred him back into the eyes, speechless. It was as if thousand of memories were sent straight into her thoughts all at once.

"That's cruel.." Zoteaki growled, glaring at Soren from afar.

"Amber, you don't have to fight him" I reminded her. If it came down to his 'Black Dragon Oblivion' I was sure the rest of us could easily take him down. I mean, four against one does sound fairly easy. Then again, he was a dragon like us, totally unpredictable.

"Please, violence isn't the answer" Kia warned, clutching her necklace with all her might.

"Stop preaching!" Soren snarled, glancing over at the young blunette, with a low growl. However, he paused and starred at her for a moment before whispering to himself. "Hmm, Ghaelon will want to know of this for certain."

"..." Kia did not reply but looked downward.

"Don't yell at her! You're really getting on my nerves. For a dragon you don't have much respect!" Lethe growled, trying to slash once more at the black dragon, but found himself being stopped by Zoteaki once more. Sighing, I turned the younger warrior.

"Lethe, watch your tongue. This isn't your battle" Reminding Lethe, he looked downward before glancing back up at me with even more anger flashing in his eyes.

"But nall! Amber needs someone to stand up for her" Lethe protested, face now turning red.

"She'll be fine on her own, for now." I attempted, glancing at Amber who was still shaking, and scared beyond belief for what she had just found out. Gulping down the fear I had collected about this whole thing, I watched as she shook her head.

"So what will it be?" Soren asked, starring back at Amber, daring not to blink.

"I-" Amber stammered but couldn't get out any more words.

"Lost for words, precious? My have you grown beautiful." Soren began to taunt as he extended a hand to touch her face but she slapped him away.

"...I will never forget what you did to me and my family. You sick coward." By now she had broken down in tears again. Burying her face again in her hands from shame, she turned her back on Soren and continued to ignore the rest of us.

"If it's a duel you want, then present yourself that way. Don't go bringing up the past like a coward," Zoteaki hissed, unsheathing his blade and watching the Black Dragon sway on his feet proudly. Nodding sternly, I crossed my arms.

"Damn right," I agreed, giving Zoteaki a light smile.

"So, what will it be, Amber?" Soren asked, obviously ignoring the two of us.

"I accept your duel." Amber spoke suddenly, turning around, blade now in her hand. Heart falling a few more million feet, I shook my head furiously. Had Amber just agreed? Of all the people to be stuck in a duel, it had to be Amber. She was the weakest member of our group, because of her curse. And that meant she was an easy target for Ghaleon and his minions.

"What!" Lethe snarled, clenching his fists tightly.

"No.." Kia whispered, looking away.

"Please, all of you, let me do this. If I don't do this, we'll all die anyhow.. so let me do this." Amber told us, exchanging glances to each member. The wind gently blew the stray strands of her hot red hair. Sighing miserably, I walked up to her side and muttered.

"Amber, if you start losing I will jump in and kick his ass." I told her.

"Nall.." Amber whispered back, starring me in the eye before addressing Soren once more. "I'm ready Soren."

"Good, very good. Come with me." Soren began but glanced at Lethe and Kia for a few moments and squinted his eyes." And by that I mean the three dragons. You two, make yourselves useful and do something for your friends. Go shopping"

"...We'll catch you later." Lethe groaned, not too pleased with the sudden request.

"Please be careful Amber."

"Keep faith in your heart." Kia told Amber before walking off with Lethe. Watching the two members walk off, I glanced back over at Zoteaki. His eyes were peeled on the Black Dragon, and by the means of the bracelet, I could feel nothing. He was not angry, nor happy. Something peculiar, but I didn't push on the issue.

"My only question is why are you siding with Ghaelon?" Zoteaki spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"His ideals are simple. With his take on this world, I could easily become the most perfect and immortal creature ever, blessed as a dragon and a magical emperor. You three are just useless rubbish I will be rid of now. Slowly, one by one." Soren chuckled then scowled back at Zoteaki. "And besides, as if I have to answer that question."

"Pfft, says you." Puckering out my bottom lip, rather annoyed, I tried to make sense of Soren. What good could come out of Ghaelon's brutal insight on this world. Sometimes things just didn't make sense to me. And they probably would never.

"Up yours" Soren snickered, sending with an angry glare.

"Whadda say!" Flashing anger, I lunged forward but Zoteaki halted me by placing his sword out in front of me. Glaring down at it, I attempted to push it away but Zoteaki kept his grip firm.

"Stay back Nall. This is Amber's fight, remember" Zoteaki whispered, watching me intently.

"Go ahead Amber, kick his ass." Giving in, I turned to Amber and sighed.

I watched in brutal agony as Amber and Soren made their way into the city's central arena. As I had learned from the others, the arena was always open for friendly sparring. However, I wasn't quite sure that this could be considered friendly, and at the very least sparring. This was more of Revenge Killing type thing for both of them. Either way, me and Zoteaki stood at the bottom of the arena, glancing up at the small plateau where the two dragons stood, facing each other. As people passed by, they only cast a single glance before dismissing the scene and heading on their ways.

"Raise your weapon, girly." Soren commanded as he unsheathed a rather large blade. It glowed an eerie dark aurora and wrapped around it was everlasting electricity. Blinking widely, I turned to Zoteaki as sweat began to roll down my face. I wouldn't want to be Amber in this case.

"For the sins and hatred I have because of you, I will kill you!" Amber hollered, unsheathing her blade and charging at Soren.

As the fight began, I watched as Amber charged head first, swinging her blade at Soren. With each swing she took at him, he easily blocked it and sent a strong counter blow. They were locked in the heat of a swing block battle before Amber had rushed to the corner of the arena and began to pace around the arena. I saw no real point in this, but I watched in fear.

Soren clutched his blade tightly, as the electricity slightly turned a dark blue. It seemed like his dark vacant eyes seemed to glow like blue fire. As if it wasn't bad enough, Soren extended his black wings once more and hovered in the air, just above Amber's reach.

Glancing up at the dragon, Amber hissed and extended her own set of scorching red wings. Stunned that when it human form dragons could reveal feather wings, I watched as Amber flew to the same height, holding her sword tightly.

"Are you prepared to face your destiny?" Soren asked, beginning to spin the sword rapidly.

"Come and get me." Amber called out as she unexpectedly was shot downwards against the arena in a sharp bolt of lightning. Arising to her feet, she withdrew her wings and stood in horror as the field began to fill with an electrical storm. This wasn't making much sense, as I glanced at Zoteaki who seemed to be quite into the action.

"You're.. supposed to the be the Black Dragon. How can you use such power?.." Amber panted, darting the bolts that came spiraling at her.

"Simple. Ghaelon has shown me a way of dueling you dragons could never dream of." A light snicker crossed his face as he lunged at Amber with his sword. She barely missed the blow but was sent flying backwards off the arena and at us.

Being flown into Zoteaki, the blue dragon fell over with the weight of another. Anger rushed through me as I ran onto the arena, death flashing in my eyes. How dare he hurt Amber!

"Amateur" Soren sighed, shrugging his shoulders then noticed I had took a step up on the platue.

"How dare you hurt her!" A low growl escaped my lips as I reached for my sword. Unsheathing it and watching it gleam in the sunlight I starred the black Dragon in the eye. "I may have lost back in Gann, but I'm not prepared to lose her. Prepare yourself!" I chanted lunging at him.

"Nall!" Zoteaki called from off-arena angrily. However, I was paying no attention to him at all.

"You're going to pay for hurting her!"

The battle was similar to Amber's. I couldn't really remember the details of every move we had done, but I do remember being caught in the middle of the electrical storm he had used in offense against Amber. Swinging my sword to block the lighting away, I felt the sharp jolt of the energy rush through my veins. Oh yea.. Metal and Electricity don't mix.

"You're weaker than the girl!" Soren laughed, stepping over to me as I kneeled weakly.

"I won't lose to you." I panted, glaring up at the dragon. A smirk crossed his face as he held the blade tightly before raising it in the air.

"Say good-night and good-bye to this world, oh white one." He began but I had suddenly reached out with my sword and stabbed him in the lower chest. Dropping the electric blade on the ground, Soren clutched his side as the storm began to subside.

"...You're defeated." I murmured, attempting to stand back up. Blood oozed from the Black Dragon's wound but his eyes began to glow a piercing red as Zoteaki came running onto the arena, Amber in arms. He immediately stopped when he saw Soren's new reaction.

"Wait, stop!" Zoteaki demanded but Soren arose to his feet.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO YOU!" Soren hissed, ignoring his blade.

"Face it, I'm better than you now." I replied smugly, arising to my feet through the pain.

"I refuse it!" Soren hissed as he waved his hands in the air.

It was as if I had been warped through time and space. My body became weightless as my molecules became light as air. eyes snapping shut, I felt an eerie purple light glowing around my body. every time I tried to breath, I found there was no air and my throat tightened. Gasping for air, I soon began to feel like I was falling. Falling down to nowhere. It began to feel like forever before anything started to make sense. And that was when I crash landed onto a hard stone marble floor. Head hurting badly, I felt the sensation of fainting as my body became numb. Whatever had just happened, I didn't want to experience it again.

* * *

_"Nall, awaken."_

_Yawning, I felt the familiar presence of my dream-like talks. Snapping open my eyes, I was greeted by a poking Jessica. Eyes widening, I tumbled backwards on my human bottom and starred up at her. She looked just like she did during Alex's journey. Not a day older. Tilting my head, I reached out to feel my head. No blood was there... so I had won the fight after all?_

_"Jessica?" I asked meekly, starring at her with a bit confusion. Usually I was in my dragon form during my dream conversations. But this time I was in the same old human form. Biting down on my bottom lip, I watched as the half-human paced back and forth in what seemed like a dark room that had no beginning or end, nor ceiling or floor. Just vast emptiness._

_"Nall, this isn't good." She puffed out her cheeks and turned to me. "Ghaelon is planning on releasing the ancient god Zophar to wreck havoc upon Lunar. He's trying to manipulate the four dragons to sacrifice in order to release the seal on Zophar. It's said that dragon's lives alone can break the seal and slowly recreate the ancient god."_

_"Zophar?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows. Arising to my feet, I examined her stop, and stare at me. With a gentle nod, she crossed her arms and pouted slightly._

_"Yes, Luna told me about him. They say that he attempted to destroy the Bluestar during a war." Jessica began. "And now Ghaelon wants to use his power so he can truly harness the power of Lunar and become the God Of the world." Jessica growled, as her blue eyes watched me._

_"Uh-huh..." This was all a bit too confusing to take in at the moment._

_"So, Nall. I want you and your friends to make sure he does not bring back the Ancient God Zophar. If he does, it will surely mean destruction. Please. And if you fail, except a swift kick in the ass from me." Jessica flashed a grin._

_"Oh, that really makes me feel so much better." I pouted lightly._

_"And Nall?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You will be faced with many difficulties ahead of you. Keep strong to your dreams, and keep your friends close. Show them that they matter to you. And remember, don't underestimate Ghaelon's power of persuasion." Jessica reminded me, stepping right up to me and placing her hand on my shoulder._

_"And do try to keep Amber inline. She reminds me too much of myself." Jessica sighed lightly._

_"God no. She's like a loose bullet!" I exclaimed. How great it felt to actually be in conversation with my old friends once more._

_"She may have a troubled past, but her future is bright. Now when you awaken, you will be in Ghaelon's Castle. Make sure all of your comrades' escape from there. And about the legendary lost twin dragons.." Jessica trailed off._

_"Legendary Lost Twin Dragons... like the Kuzo!" I exclaimed, being filled with much excitement._

_"Where did you learn of Kuzo?" Jessica asked, flashing a smile._

_"That island I got ship-wrecked on. And what's the other dragon?" I asked. Maybe someone had told me before, but right now I wanted to reconfirm my information. Jessica sighed and nodded her head._

_"Her name is Selph. Once you depart from the castle, seek her out. If you cannot find her location, look for assistance in your party." Jessica reminded._

_"How will they know?" I asked curiously._

_"Nall! The time has come for you to go back and leave Ghaelon's Castle. Goood luck! And by the way, I opened your lock for you." Jessica grinned and kissed me on the cheek. "Make sure Lunar doesn't get destroyed, mkay?"_

* * *

"!..." 

I awoke in the middle of some jail cell. Glancing around, I starred at the metal bars and sighed miserably. Jessica was right, I was in the middle of his Castle I guess. Glaring at the door that led to outside my cell, I took a step backwards when I saw it was unlocked. So she was telling the truth and our conversation really did happen!

Exiting my cell easily, I glanced around. This room seemed like a huge multi-leveled prison. Heart-sinking, I looked up to the six levels above me and two below me. This was going to take awhile to find everyone and free them. But I promised Jessica I wouldn't leave anyone behind. And that's exactly what I was going to do. I couldn't let an old friend down!

"Now to find the others..." This was going to take awhile.

* * *

**AN:**

**Long chapter.. soo.. filler-ish.. And yes, I've got lots of chapters done. The next few chapters will just keep getting better as we build to the stories Climax. DUn dun dun! Anyway, update in about a week! Pr**


	19. Amber's Past

**Chapter Nineteen: Amber's Past**

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me _

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

* * *

For some reason I had found myself outside of Amber's cell. I could barely make out her figure within the darkened room, so I remained out side it. All was quiet, in fact too quiet for Amber. Usually she would be yelling and complaining about something this cruel and dreadful. However, she was quieter than a cricket. This, at times, could be rather hard to pull off. Blinking a few times, I breathed heavily and placed a hand on the iron bars before the cell. This place was a seven level prison. For what purpose I was unsure of. I was on the third floor, by my earlier observations. By what Soren had said and what Jessica told me, I was in Ghaelon's Castle. Biting down on my bottom lip, I glared beyond the bars that stood in front of me. 

"Amber?" I whispered into the darkness. No response came so I remained standing there. Squinting my eyes angrily, I cleared my throat and grunted, as if not to speak again. Still no response came. No completely dumb-founded, I shook the bars offensively and then felt my body freeze. It was un like any feeling I had ever felt before. It was like my whole body was sweating, but cold sweat. Something that seemed unnatural. The sweat ran from the top of my head, along my neck, and down my chest. It was as if I was going to faint for some reason, but I remained with eyes wide open.

And that's when I began to fall into the black void of darkness. Down and down into nothing-ness. Then I collapsed onto a flat grassy plain. Somewhere.

Glancing around the plain that I just found myself in, I extended my hand and ran it through my hair. The locks were still bristle from the earlier sweat. Squinting my eyes from the harsh sunlight, I felt my body slowly come back into control. Arising to my feet, I brushed off the dirt and grass off my clothes and sighed. Here I was, in a large empty field, with but a single.. tent?

"Who could possibly be here. And were exactly is here?" I asked myself, grunting uneasily. Tilting my head side to side, I approached the tent. My goal was to ask for directions but a young girl exited the tent and looked around. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" I asked, biting down my tongue. Usually I was rather cruel to humans, so I had to maintain my anger.

She did not reply, and acted as if she didn't know I was there. Puffing out my cheeks in anger, I watched the girl carry a few books in her hand. Watching her, she sat down a few yards away from the tent and opened a book. When she did, a hologram of the red dragon appeared. Stunned, I walked over next to her and starred at it.

"What the heck is that?" I murmured. Still no reply came from the young girl.

Scrunching my nose, I growled to myself and watched as she extended her hand to touch the hologram. However, it flickered as she touched it.

Wherever I was, this was making no sense. I had just been in Ghaelon's Castle and now I was in some vast nowhere land. A place where no one had the curiosity of telling me where I was. And even more important, I left the others in the castle. Flashing my eyes with alarm, I glanced down at my bracelet and desperately called out mentally.

'Zoteaki! Can you hear me? Are you okay!' I screamed through my mind. No response came exact a gentle glowing of the bracelet. Lightly smiling, I addressed my attention back to the girl who was writing down notes about the dragon hologram.

"What are you doing?" I asked once more. Still no reply. "Gwagh, this is hopeless."

"Amber!" A voice called out.

My body froze as I looked around. A man around the age of eighteen rushed to the young girls' side. The girl appeared to be fifteen, so this odd relation seemed peculiar. Starring vaguely, I watched as the girl stood up and looked at him with a smile. Ok... now this was making no sense. This girl had just noticed him but not me! And more importantly, she answered to Amber.. Nah Nall.. lots of people are named Amber, right?

"Jake!" The young girl, who just happened to be called Amber, ran up to him and left the book in it's place. Starring there, I watched the boy extend a locket from his coat pocket. The red Dragon Aurora! What the hell was going on?

"No way!" The young girl gasped, grabbing it from him, spinning around and placing it around her neck eagerly. Raising an eyebrow, I watched Amber pace back and forth, observing the locket that was around her. The man known as Jake smiled lightly. Unlike Amber, he had jet black hair and brown eyes that seemed to glimmer a reddish tint.

"I promised you I'd give it to you when I thought you were ready to take the position of the next Red Dragon, did I not?" Jake smiled as Amber turned around, starred at him and tackled him with a hug.

Right now I was rather... jealous? Her red hair was down to her shoulder and set down long. She wore a long black dress with the gold and red locket. Watching the two, I tilted my head and stepped up.

"Not to interrupt anything but... what the hell is going on?" I snapped. Still no one seemed to notice me. And that's when I realized what this was. This was one of Amber's memories. Who this man was, was still a mystery, but she seemed connected to him. Sighing, I shook my head and tried to keep my head straight. I didn't really have times to confront old memories. I had to save everyone.

"Jake, you rock!" She smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thought it'd make you happy after the incident.." Jake murmured.

"It did, thanks. I can't wait to tell my grandma that I've finally been given the title of the next red Dragon. She'll be so proud! How much longer until we get there?" Amber asked eagerly, swaying on her feet.

"Another day or so of traveling. Bear in mind it all depends on the weather." Jake spoke, pointing up to the now cloudy sky. It seemed like rain was coming, as I also glanced up. What significance did this memory have at all. Still unsure, I watched the two, trying to figure it out.

"Jake, I was wondering something." Amber smiled lightly.

"What's up? Need help on your studies?" Jake asked, pointing to the books. The young girl shook her head and blushed lightly.

"No, I was wondering..." Amber stammered.

"Go ahead, spit it out." Jake chuckled lightly, shoving his hands into his vest.

"I was wondering.. when we arrive at Cairn.." Amber looked downward at her shoes. "If you wanted to start.. Being my boyfriend?" She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her hands behind her back tightly.

Heart-dropping, I stepped forward offensively. I wanted to scream and say 'Hell no!' but I soon remembered this was a memory, and no one could hear me. Shaking my head violently, I watched as Jake reached out and placed a hand on the young Amber's shoulder. Heart-stopping, I observed Amber glance up at him, tears fluttering in her eyes. She was so... what was the word I was looking for? Beautiful?..

"Hmmm." Was all Jake replied in. Grunting from the nerve of that guy, I tilted my head and watched Amber whisper softly to herself and him.

"I understand.. it's a no.." She whispered, turning away. However, Jake wheeled her around and kissed her aggressively.

By now I had my veins probing out of my skin. Clenching my fists, I charged up to Jake and Amber and punched the man. However, I just fell right through his body, as if he was a hologram just like the one of the Red Dragon. Pushing myself up from the ground, I watched Amber stare openly into his eyes before hugging him tightly. No wonder she remembered this.. this must had been the happiest moment of her life.. she had someone she loved.

"Thank you." Amber smiled.

"Amber!" Jake suddenly yelled as Amber turned around to where he was pointing. There, beyond the girl, was a large cluster of burning fire. It was no bush-fire, but torches that were nearing. My heart stopped once more as I continued to watch the two grab their belongings. The torches were about a quarter of a mile awhile. They couldn't pack up and defeat whoever was coming within that small frame.

"Amber! Get out of here, fast. They're here for your aurora. Never let them take it from you!" Jake hollered as Amber dropped her book and starred at him with fear.

"Ja-" Amber began, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll stay here and fight them off. Get to Cairn and go live with your grandma. It's my job as your advisor to make sure you stay alive.. and my job as a boyfriend to protect you." Jake spoke, unsheathing his sword and watching Amber sway faintly on her feet.

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"If you don't leave now, I'll never forgive you! Just go and make sure you never lose that locket. I love you Amber, ever since you saved me that winter night. Now please, go before they get you too!" Jake hollered.

"..Jake..." Amber began to cry as she turned her back and began to run. "I love you... please don't die.."

* * *

Crashing back onto the hard marble floor of the prison, I felt a new sense of pain. Amber had gone through a lot in her childhood, lost so many people. But she had Jake. That inconsiderate.. then again he had told Amber to run. Was Jake even alive? Judging by his physical strength appearance, he looked like he could have survived an attack like that. An attack..it was Ghaelon wasn't it! 

Glaring into the prison room before me, I noticed the bars had disappeared and saw the room dimly lit. Amber sat, crunched in the corner, asleep. A light smile crossed my face as I ran forward and kneeled down before her. A few scratches were apparent across her face but she did not seem in much pain.

"Amber?" I spoke, softly. It was as if I had a completely new understanding for her.

"Hmmm?" Amber gently cracked open her eyes and starred into my eyes. A few moments passed before she shot upwards upon her feet and looked distracted. Tilting my head, I noticed a few tears had fallen down her face. What ever she had been dreaming must have been painful. Anyway, what were the chances that we both had some sort of dream of her past.

"You're safe.. good." I continued to smile, but she looked very nervous.

"I lost..." Amber looked downward. Her bright garnet eyes seemed dimmed in this atmosphere. She wasn't really one to look like a prison-go'er. When I first met her, she seemed so stubborn and full on herself, but it was only a disguise. A disguise for all the pain that she must have went through as a child. Such as I.

"That doesn't matter. Now let's go before Ghaelon realizes we're out." I directed her. However, the red dragon shook her head and gently clutched her dragon aurora.

"Where are we anyhow?..." Amber asked, glancing around her cell nervously.

"Ghaelon's Castle." I sighed miserably.

".. Never thought I'd be here so soon. Always thought we'd first arrive here when

we had Soren on our side." Amber sighed, clutching her locket oh so tightly.

"Same here. But destiny isn't always as expected." I pointed out lightly.

"How did you get in here anyhow? There were bars earlier.." Amber noticed, glancing beyond on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure.. I was banging on them, then fell into some sort of dream, and when I awoke the cell was open." I answered, trying to make sense.

"A dream?" Amber asked curiously.

"Y-yes, nothing important." I lied. If my dream was truly a memory from Amber, I didn't want her knowing I knew. She hadn't told me about Jake before, so I didn't want to know before she was ready to tell me. Even if that time was never. It really didn't matter.

"Knowing you it was a mature dream." Amber chuckled lightly.

"Amber!" I stammered angrily.

"Sorry..."

"It's ok," I sighed back.

"Nall.. do you really have a chance against Ghaelon?" Amber asked, glancing up into my eyes.

"To tell the truth, I think we're the chosen few. How about you? Do you feel the same?" I asked, gently tilting my head. Between me, Zoteaki, her, Lethe and Kia, we stand a good chance. We needed to gain more strength, but right now we were pretty damn strong.

"You're right. Let's go find the others." Amber suddenely smiled and locked her arm with mine and dragged me out of the cell. However, when she saw the countless cells and levels of this prison before her, I felt her pulse rise. "What..."

"Horrible, isn't it?" I groaned.

"How are we going to find them all in this place?" Amber murmured. "More importantly, how did you find me? There's like hundreds of levels!"

"Actually, there are seven. And you were the cell across the hall from mine. Wasn't that hard. Now let's get searching." I directed her, fixing my leather jacket.

"We're weaponless tho.." Amber stammered, glancing down not to see her sword.

"We'll look for our weapons along the way." I added in quickly.

"Ok, let's get going!" Amber praised, smiling lightly in the darkness. She reached out, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the prison. As before, the familiar but abhorrent image of the cells filled my sight. Heart-dropping, I starred at all of them with fear. Had people died in these?.. Did they leave their legends here and their past to uncover? If so, I wouldn't let those dreams be destroyed. Ghaelon had to be stopped! So.. that's why me and Amber went to find the others.

* * *

AN: 

Yes it was short, if I continued with all the character's past memories or what ever, it would surely be over 8,000 characters and people may stop reading. So I'll put more of the memories and flashbacks in the chapters to come (And this story is going to be about 37 chapters. I was going to make it over fifty, but I decided to end this at the final battle and then make a sequel with the Lunar 2 Eternal Blue parts and all that goodness. heheh!)


End file.
